Bright Eyes
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: When Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris are expirimented on against their will, a child will be born gifted with 'The Power'. What will happen when Seska finds out and plans to their baby against them? Post-Threshold. Janeway/Paris & Kim/Torres pairings!COMPLETE!
1. Tom Admittance

**Bright Eyes**

**Summary:** When the Captain and Tom Paris are expirimented on against their will, a child will be born gifted with, 'The Power'. What will happen when Seska finds out and plans to use the baby against them?

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Possibly violence in later chapters. I own nothing. Unfortionately everything belongs to paramount. The only thing I own is the plot line.

**Pairing:** Janeway/Paris

**Important Authors Note:****This story is now in the process of being beta'd by, missparker85. **_**Thank you so much! It really is apreciated! If anyone reads this story again and sees anything new added. It will be her idea, so you might want to thank her for this story too! This story takes place shortly after the season two episode, 'Threshold'. And is like one of the first J/P stories I ever started writting, so it might be a little OOC, but hopefully not too much! Of course, for this story to work, I've basically ignored the unfair fact that Kathryn was engaged to Mark. Otherwise, it would most likely take these two or at least her forever to stop pussy footing around and getting together with him already. **_

**Chapter One: **Tom's Admittance

"So, are you excited to be going back to Voyager?" Tom probed, but Janeway had been oddly quite since she'd returned from the meeting with the Mulin ambassador and he was tired of the quiet.

"Yes," she answered, and simply continued to enter something on a data PADD she was holding.

"Are you all right, Captain? You've been really quite ever since your meeting ended on the Mulin planet," Tom asked, concerned about Janeway.

"I'm fine, Tom. Just lost in thought is all," Janeway answered, not looking up from her PADD. Tom couldn't help but wonder what she was so engrossed in that she wouldn't even look at him. He grinned, suddenly feeling playful and plucked the PADD out of her hands.

"Tom, give that back right now. That's an order, Lieutenant," Janeway demanded, raising her voice and attempted to grab the PADD from him, but he kept it out of her reach with a smug look on his face. He gazed down at the PADD, his curiosity getting the better of him and read out loud the last couple of sentences she wrote.

"_After the meeting had ended with the Mulin ambassador, which went better than I thought it would since they had granted us the supplies we requested, I returned to the shuttle where Tom was waiting for me and he greeted me with one of those adorable smiles of his_." Tom stopped and looked up at her with surprise.

"Adorable, huh?" he probed, smiling mischievously.

"Lieutenant Paris!" She glared and placed her hands on her hips warningly.

Tom just blinked his eyes and leaned foreword. "Is this your personal log, Captain? I thought you'd be smart enough not to write it this close to me." He saw her eyes harden and decided to take mercy on her and handed her back the data PADD.

"It helps me relax and the next time I catch you with my personal log, Lieutenant, I'll have you thrown into the brig," she threatened but the smile she gave him afterward was enough to let him know that it was an empty threat.

Tom smiled going back to the helm.

"So you think my smile is adorable?"

The Captain groaned, "You're never going to let go of that are you? And to answer your question yes, it is adorable. I think you're adorable and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll have you banned from the holodeck for the rest of our journey."  
Tom gulped at the hard look she gave him and knew she meant it.

"Ouch! You know exactly where it hurts, Captain. But since you've shared one of your secrets with me, I think it's only fair that I share one of mine with you," he said turning back to her with an amused grin.

"Oh?" she probed raising her eyebrow curiously.

"Well you see Captain, I have had somewhat of a crush on you ever since you bailed me out of jail." He couldn't believe he had just admitted his deepest secret and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He averted his eyes from hers in embarrassment. He wouldn't have been making such a fool of himself with anyone else, but she was something special. And if he was being completely honest with himself, his feelings for her had become more than just a simple crush. She was beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. She was kind, but had the strength of a lioness when it came to protecting the crew. But what attracted him the most to her was that she accepted him for who was and gave him a second chance at a better life. He wanted to show her how appreciative he was and how much she meant to him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Tom. It's not uncommon for lower ranking officers to develop crushes on their Captains." He was glad she wasn't offended, but he was hoping for something more from her. He needed to know how she felt about him and hoped he wouldn't upset her with the question.

"I'm glad you're not angry." He paused, taking a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye and gathering all his courage asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Lieutenant?" she probed and he could tell that she was desperately trying to keep a straight face. He took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled a little and sadness shown in her eyes. He didn't mean to make her sad and felt a little pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Tom. But I can't. Starfleet protocols." She said this as if he should already know about them. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh, please! You're not taking those rules seriously are you? Are you really prepared to be alone for seventy-four years? I don't mean to lash out. I just don't take rejection very well." He sighed fighting the tears threatening to fall and turned around to focus his attention on the helm once again. Anything other than the dull ache in his heart. He felt her hand on his shoulder and flinched. She pulled it back as if she been burned and sat down in the operations chair next to him.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Tom. I think it's about time we define some parameters. About us." He turned his chair slightly to face her and folded his arms across his chest trying to suppress the anger in his voice, but it hurt too much.

"All right, Captain. You want parameters? I'll give you some parameters. Here's the life story of Thomas Eugene Paris. There once was a boy, a very angry boy, who's father always told him what to do and how to behave and how he would never amount to anything. When the boy was old enough, he entered Starfleet by his fathers insistence. But even that wasn't enough to appease his father. He was still angry and he needed to find a way to unleash his anger and somehow helping the Maquis felt the best way to do it. He was caught and thrown in a penal colony." Here he paused a moment and lowered his voice, the anger subsiding somewhat. "Until one day a beautiful goddess showed up and offered him a second chance. Sure it was only to get information about the Maquis, but it gave him the opportunity to make up, even just a little, for his mistakes.

"You got through to him, Captain, when no one else could. Not even his father. You broke through his barriers and gave him the confidence he needed to try and be a better person. He fell in love love with the goddess and he owes her everything." He ended the story and saw tears mist over her eyes.

"You owe me nothing, Tom. I'm very proud of how much you've accomplished. That to me is enough. And I believe your father would be proud of you too. Don't judge him too harshly. He only wanted what was best for his son. And he does love you. You have to know that." Tom nodded, looking back to the view screen as they neared their ship in the distance.

"I need to know. Do you have any feelings for me other than friendship? Because if you don't. I'll back off. It'll hurt like hell, but I'll try." Her eyes fell as she turned around to face the console.

"Even if I did, Tom, nothing could happen between us. It can't. I'm your Captain. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Tom nodded, fighting the urge to cry again and went back to the helm.

_'She didn't say no, now did she? Could that mean she does have feelings for me, but is denying herself the opertunity of a relationship with me becuse of those damn Starfleet protocals? Well, I guess that means I'll just have to show her that life isn't all about work and following the rules now won't I?' _Tom thought. He was already coming up with plans to try and get his Captain to go out with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Tom's Heart To Heart With Harry

**Chapter Two: **Tom's Heart To Heart With Harry

After their shuttle safely landed in Voyager's shuttle bay, Tom followed side by side with his Captain down the corridor. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening, Captain?" he probed. Although he still felt hurt by her rejection, he didn't want to be separated from her just yet. He really enjoyed her company and it was rare that they spent any time alone together. Someone was always there to be a distraction.

"Well, I'm heading to mess hall for a bite to eat, make a report in my log, and then get some sleep. What about you, Mr. Paris?"

"Pretty much the same. Mind if I join you in the mess hall?" he asked.

The Captain nodded. "Sure Lieutenant, I'll enjoy the company."

Tom smiled at her exception and they continued to the mess hall where there were only a couple of others present. It was late and almost everyone else was either on the night shift or in their quarters asleep.

"Captain, Lieutenant!" Neelix greeted them with a big smile at Janeway and a nod at Paris. "I trust the meeting with the Mulin went well?"  
Janeway smiled at him.

"It sure did, Neelix. Your advice helped a lot. Thank you," she replied.

Neelix beamed, "You're welcome, Captain." He was pleased that he could help and handed them their meals. They took them and headed for a table at the far end of the room.

They sat down and Janeway took out a PADD and took a sip of her coffee. She hadn't touched her food and Tom began to worry.

"Aren't you going to eat, Captain? It's only good while it's hot."

The Captain looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm not really hungry actually. I might as well get one of my reports done while I'm here," she said taking a small bite of something. He'd prefer not to know what the name was. He saw her cringe a little and set her fork down.

Tom leaned foreword a little.

"Taste bad?"

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you," she warned and he grinned before risking a bite. It was actually not as bad as he thought it would be. It almost tasted like chicken.

"It's not that bad, Captain. Tastes like chicken," he tried to reassure, taking another bite. She just cringed and he smiled. "You really should eat more you know."

She glared going back to her report, "I had a big lunch."

Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She was a terrible liar.

"And what exactly did you have?"

She looked up and hesitated.

"All right Lieutenant, you win. I haven't eaten that much lately because I haven't had much of an appetite. Are you happy now?" She asked glaring at him as she set her PADD back down on the table beside her plate.

"No, I'm not. I'm worried about you. Seriously, you need to eat more, Captain. This isn't healthy," he chastised folding his arms across his chest.

"Since when did you become the ship's Doctor?" Tom knew he was getting on her nerves with his worrying, but seriously. She was thin enough as it was already.

"Well, you did ask me to be the Doc's temporary field medic," he teased causing her to narrow her eyes a bit at him. He sighed, but was really concerned about her. She couldn't go on like this forever. "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"I don't know and this conversation is over," she growled standing and grabbed her PADD off the table before exiting the mess hall. Tom watched her go, fighting the urge to run after her and drag her back to finish her barely touched plate.

After Tom finished his meal alone he went to his quarters to sleep but sleep eluded him. He kept tossing and turning unable to get her off his mind. Usually, it was intimate images them together in his bed, but this time it was of her being sick and deathly pale that kept him up. He'll have to talk about this with her soon. Finally, Tom decided to give up on sleep and groaned as he tossed his covers aside.

"Computer, locate Ensign Kim?" he probed as he put back on his uniform.

"Ensign Kim is in his quarters," the Computer replied and Tom ran his fingers through his hair before exiting his quarters and made his way to Harry's. Tom arrived at Harry's and chimed his doorbell. He answered it a few minutes later looking as if he's been disturbed from a good sleep.

"Tom, if you're here to drag me to the holodeck for some late night pool, you had better think again. I am too tired." He yawned and Tom couldn't help but smile a little.

"Actually no. I just needed someone to talk to about something. I promise not to stay long. You do look haggard." He grinned at his friend's untidy appearance.

"Alright. Come in. This had better be good," Harry invited ushering him inside and indicated for him to take a seat. Tom sat on the couch and Harry sat next to him.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one Harry," Tom replied leaning his back against the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "But you have to promise me you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Harry nodded and replied, "You know I won't. Now spill the beans already." He followed Tom's example and relaxed his feet up on the coffee table.

Tom lowered his head. He knew he could trust Harry not to talk and so came clean. He needed to tell someone. It was eating him up inside.

"Harry, I'm in love," he said with a depressed sigh.

"Oh, not again! Who is she this time?" Tom looked up and grinned a little, knowing what Harry meant. He was known for falling in love more times than he can count. It was different this time though. He really was in love and with someone he knew he shouldn't be.

"With Kathryn," he finally admitted.

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Kathryn? As in Kathryn Janeway, Captain Janeway?"

"Why do I do this to myself? Fall in love with the woman I can't have?" Tom folded his arms across his chest, sinking down into the sofa. He looked at Harry who clearly hadn't gotten over the shock. His friend was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. Finally, Harry shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Captain Janeway?" he asked again.

Tom groaned in frustration and glared a little at him, "Yes, Harry. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"Wow!" Harry expressed, shock still written all over his face. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew the two of you were close. But I never thought you felt this strongly for her. Does it hurt?" he sympathized, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea. I love her Harry and it hurts like hell," Tom groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You should tell her how you feel. At least then you'll have peace of mind," Harry replied removing his hand from his shoulder.

"I already have. She turned me down because of those stupid Starfleet protocols," he cried burying his face in his hands unable to fight his tears any longer. He felt Harry rub his back in comforting circles.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Tom. But she is the Captain. And those stupid protocols are there for a reason." Tom pulled his hands away from his face and glared up at Harry, hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know the reason, Harry. But we're seventy-four years away from home. Are you saying it's okay for her to be alone for that long just because Starfleet says so?" Tom knew he was being unfair to Harry, but he couldn't control his temper right now. It was all becoming to much for him to bear.

"I'm not saying that at all. All I'm trying to say is, I understand her reasons. Just give her some time to get used to the idea. It may take awhile, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually and open up to someone. And with any luck, that someone will be you." Tom smiled at that. Somehow Harry always had a way of making him feel better.

"Thanks for the pep talk Harry," he said jumping off the couch. "I'll let you get back to sleep. Goodnight." Harry said the same and Tom let himself out and made his way back to his quarters, hoping that he'd be able to get a few hours of sleep in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Tom Paris, a Daddy? Surely You Just

**Chapter Three:** Tom Paris, a daddy? Surely you just...

Kathryn Janeway's eyes flew open from a horrible nightmare and she turned on her side to try and get comfortable again. She had dreamt that the ship was under attack by some unknown foe. She was on the bridge when Tom's console exploded and he was flown backwards from his chair. For some reason the Doctor was there and he went to check his vitals, and she felt her heart shatter, just like the consol, when he shook his head negitive. She sunk to her knees besides his body lying on the floor and held her head in her hands and sobbed her aching heart out.

She tossed aside the covers, unable to sleep and got out of bed and went to put on her uniform and decided to just start the day early, because she doubted she'd be able to get back to sleep anyway.

She found that her feet had half dragged her to Tom's quarters. She wanted to see if he was alright and hit the chime. Her dream was still weighing heavily on her mind. She turned to leave when there was no answer and bumped right into him. He held onto her shoulders instictively letting them linger a little longer than necessary, but she didn't have the heart to mention it.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I was just leaving," she informed pulling back a bit. She felt a little embarrassed for bumping into her favorite helms officer like that and tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

Tom sighed and waved it off, "It's alright. But now that you're here. You may as well come in and tell me what dragged you to my place of all places at this time of night."

She shook her head, "That's not necessary, Lieutenant. But thank you all the same." She nodded at him and began to walk the other way, when Tom called her back.

"Oh come on! There must be a reason why came to see me and I want to know what it is. Otherwise, I'll just worry about you and never get to sleep. You don't want me falling asleep at the helm now do you? Come on, I'll replicate you some coffee ice cream. My treat," he bribed tilting his head and gave her the look.

"That's low, Tom Paris. Very low. You know I can't resist that." she teased back raising her eyebrow and gave him a brief smile. He smiled back then turned and opened the door. She followed him inside and he waved his hand towards his couch. She nodded, and then sat down as he went to the replicator.

"Computer, two bowls of coffee ice cream." She smiled when he came back, holding two bowls of ice cream in his hands and he handed her one. He then sat down next to her and started to twirl the ice cream on his spoon, "So are you going tell me what's the matter?"

"It's nothing really," she tried to avoid the question and averted her gaze from his and took a small bite of the ice cream.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have bothered to come to my quarters in the first place," he tried to get her to see reason. She sighed and held the bowl of ice cream on her lap and tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes.

"I had a nightmare. You died and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That's all," she explained and saw look of concern in his eyes and suddenly found it uncomfortable to look at them and averted her gaze and focused on the bowl of ice cream in her hands.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, followed by a gentle squeeze, but she did not turn to see the look of appreciation and something more in his eyes, "Captain, I'm fine and touched that you came here just to see if I was alright." She swirled her head at this and found him suddenly smiling at her with that certain twinkle in his eyes. The one that always left her feeling week in the knees. It was a good thing she was sitting down. Otherwise, she would be wobbling a bit and she was already embarrassed enough by bumping into him the way she had.

"I better go. Thank you for the ice cream, Lieutenant." She placed the ice cream on his coffee table and then hurried out of his quarters.

"But you barely touched it," she heard him cry as if wanting her to come back. The door swooshed closed behind her and she took a moment to compose herself and then took a deep breath.

She decided to head for the bridge and work on some reports in her ready room. She needed something to do and to help keep her mind off a certain helmsman. She might as well get the day started early.

Tom watched her run out on him and hung his head low, feeling his heart going a mile minute. "Way to frighten her away, Paris,' he chastised himself as he lifted his feet on his couch and tried to relax and get his mind off of her for awhile. If that was at all possible.

Morning came and Tom entered the bridge and looked for the Captain, but she wasn't there. He went over to Harry's station and leaned his side against it while folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted his friend who nodded back at him.

"Hi, Tom. How are you doing this morning?" Harry replied. Tom could see that Harry was concerned about him because of the way he felt about the Captain and nodded.

"I'll live. Has she been on the bridge at all?"

Harry nodded looking towards the ready room, "She's been in there since I started my shift. She probably has lots of reports to go over." Tom could see that Harry was a bit concerned about his Captain's welfare too.

"Are you sure you want to be Captain, Harry? Just imagine the work load," Tom teased patting his shoulder as he strode past him and made his way to the ready room.

He chimed the doorbell but when no answer came, he tried knocking instead. But when she still didn't answer, he felt as if was wrong and let himself in. His eyes winded in fear when saw her fallen form next to the replicator and he hit his com badge.

"This is Paris, I need a medical team to the Captains ready room now," he shouted and rushed to her and fell to his knees besides her in a panic. And not thinking clearly, he lifted her head onto his lap and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Hold on, everything's going to be okay," he tried to assure her, but more so, trying to convince himself.

Kathryn could hear voices, but her eyelids still felt heavy and she couldn't open them, but she knew to whom the voices belonged to. One she knew all too well. She could hear the worry in his tone and she wanted to reach out to him, to let him know that she was alright, but her body wouldn't let her. She could hear Chakotay asking the Doctor what was wrong with her and tried to tune in more so that she could hear the answer, but she started to feel week and no matter how hard she tried not too, she drifted off to sleep again.

"You aren't going to like it Commander," the Doctor warned sounding a little upset, holding his medical tricorder in hand. Tom knew though, that the Doc was just as worried as the rest of them were about the Captain.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Chakotay probed looking over the tricorder, but Tom could see the confusion written all over his face.

"She's pregnant," the Doctor announced. Tom couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. You could literally hear a pin drop.

Chakotay managed to control the sudden shock in the room first, "Do you know the identity of the father?"

"Yes, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you without telling the Captain first. Doctor-patient, confidentiality you know."

Tom felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Doctor," the Commander demanded.

The Doctor nodded and pointed his finger at Tom, who looked as if he's seen a ghost "Mr. Paris here is the father. But that's not al. I also found some alien DNA within the fetus. I believe they were experimented on without their knowledge or consent. I suggest that we return to the Mulin planet at once and get some answers."

Chakotay nodded, eyeing Tom with worry as he hunched over Kathryn's bedside, holding his stomach as if in pain, "Tom, are you alright?" The Doctor also turned his attention to the pilot in concern.

Tom waved them off, breathing heavily. "I don't… I don't remember any of it. If they did experiment on us; then why don't I remember?"

"Perhaps they have a way of wiping memory? It's been done before." the Doctor suggested.

Tom just stared at him blankly as Chakotay nodded still keeping an eye on Tom, "We'll wait until she wakes up before we return to the planet. But it should be her decision," the Doctor nodded in understanding.

Chakotay was about to leave when the Doctor called him back, "Commander, I'd like to keep Mr. Paris here until the Captain wakes up and to see if there's something that I missed in his physical?"

Chakotay turned to Tom, who nodded and he nodded back then turned back to the Doctor and nodded again then left.

The Doctor now faced Tom and ran his tricorder over him, "You seriously don't remember do you?"

Tom looked offended, "You'd think I'd lie about something like this."

The Doc shook his head as he finished his scan and put his tricorder away, "Well you seem to be fine, Lieutenant."

Tom turned his head away as if ashamed. "Well that's good to know, Doc. I wish you can say the same thing for her," he replied sarcastically while gazing down at the Captain.

The Doctor could tell the young man was in pain and despite the fact that he was a royal pain in the ass. He hated to see anyone hurting, it didn't matter who they were and he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She's fine, Lieutenant. It's not like she's dieing. Just having a baby."

Tom shook off his hand and tilted his head up so that he could look at him, trying to hide his teary eyes, "Then why were you so insistent that we return to the planet?"

"Because I thought the two of you would want to know what exactly it is they did to you," he explained as he left and went to his office.

Tom gazed back down at the form of the mother of his unborn child and ran his fingers through her auburn locks as her hair was spread out against the pillows the Doc had put under her. She looked so fragile then and he wanted more than anything to take care of her. Although he knew, she would never allow it. Because she was the Captain,. But whatever happens, he could at least be there for her and their child.

_A baby, _he could still not wrap his brain around the fact or that he was going to be a daddy.

_Daddy, _he prayed that whatever happens, that he would not turn into his own father and he vowed that his kid would have a good life and that he would love him or her with all his heart and soul. No matter what they did wrong.

_Oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy! _He reached across the bed and spread his hand over hers and laced their fingers together as he sunk to his knees and gazed at her in wonder, "No matter what happens or how you feel about me. I'll take care of you and our baby, I promise." He felt so tired and exhausted now and rested the side of his head against their hands clasped together on the bed and let his eyelids flutter shut and yawned, "Goodnight my Captain."

He wanted so badly to call her Kathryn. It's just, he felt that it wasn't right to until she gave him her permission first. That's how much he admired and loved this woman. She was his heroin in so many ways.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. She Awakens

**Chapter Four: **She Awakens

The Doctor left his office to check on his patient and to turn off the lights. He found Mr. Paris kneeling next to the bed. His head lay next to their conjoined hands. He was surprised to say the least but wasn't angry at all. After all, their relationship was none of his business, "Computer, lower the light level to five percent and deactivate EMH." The lights dimmed and he went off line.

Kathryn could feel someone holding her hand. Her first instinct was to pull it back, but something made her want to onto hold that particular hand forever. She felt her strength coming back to her and squeezed the other hand back gently. Her eyelids felt heavy as she blinked them open, trying to get her bearings back. She looked down to see who was keeping her company and smiled a bit by who it was, 'Tom.'

She thought it was sweet that he cared so much to be willing to sleep next to her in that position and knew that he must be so uncomfortable. She decided it would be best to wake him and lightly pulled her hand from his, "Wake up, Mr. Paris."

Tom felt her hand pulling free from his and heard her telling him to wake up. He felt achy all over and thought it wise to listen to the voice that he knew so well and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head from the bed and lifted a hand to the back of his neck so that he can massage it. His eyes found hers and he felt giddy and warm inside. He couldn't resist giving her a sly grin, "Hey."

Kathryn gave him a brief smile in return. Then remembered why she was here in the first place. She remembered feeling dizzy and nausious and must've blacked out in her waiting room. "What did the Doctor say? I heard you and the commander speaking to him, but I missed the prognosis."

Tom blushed not knowing what to say. How do you tell your Captain that she was pregnant with your kid against her will? He was afraid that she might hate him for this, "Perhaps the Doc should tell you."

Kathryn could see the conflict and fear in his eyes and grew a little fearful herself but she had to know, 'Is it so bad that you can't tell me yourself, Mr. Paris?"

Tom sighed and lowered his head. He knew that he couldn't keep something like this from her and so told her the truth, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." He took a deep breath, hoping to god that she'd still call him her friend after this and breathed out, "You're pregnant and the baby is mine."

Kathryn refused to believe what she'd just heard, "but we never."

"Actually, we have," he grinned.

She glared, reminding him of how serious this situation was.

"The Doc detected some alien DNA in the fetus. He believes we were experimented on against our will," he paused giving her time to process what he just said.

Kathryn tried to sit up, but her stomach churned and she reached out for Tom, who took her arm and helped her up so that her back was resting against the bedpost, "thanks."

Tom nodded as he pulled back, "Still nauseous?"

Kathryn nodded holding her stomach feeling as if she was about to empty out what little she had of Neelix's lunch that she had yesterday all over the floor.

Tom saw what was coming and hurriedly picked up the hypo spray then pressed it against her neck, "better?"

It took a few seconds for it to kick in, but she did feel better and nodded, "yeah." The realization that she was going to be a mother hit her and hard, "oh my god!"

Tom went to find a chair and pulled it up to the bed, "My words exactly,"

"Does anyone else know?"

Tom shook his head, "besides me, Chakotay and the Doc. No one else knows. The Doctor wanted to return to the planet but Chakotay wanted to wait until you woke up. He felt that it should be your decision."

Kathryn sighed, sinking further down on the bed. She wanted to return, to see why they would do this to her and to Tom and tapped her com-badge, "Janeway to the bridge."

"_Bridge here Captain. It's good to see you're awake,"_ the commander replied on the other end.

"Chakotay, I've talked to Tom. And I want to return to the Mulin home world," she ordered looking up at Tom.

"_Understood Captain, I'll order a course change now, Chakotay out."_

"Well, here we go again," she said and smiled trying to brighten the mood.

Tom knew what she meant and smiled back, eyes lighting up with sudden excitement, "Yep! This is going to be what; our third kid now?"

"It's our fourth Tom," she reminded, but smiled knowing that he was just playing around with her.

Tom just smiled back and patted her hand, "You know that I'm here for you if you need me right?"

Kathryn nodded, she knew that she can count on him for anything, "I know and I'm glad because I don't know the first thing about raising a child. And to tell you the truth, I'm as scared as hell."

"Me too. And we'll learn together, if that's alright with you," he added, hoping that he didn't sound to foreword.

Kathryn sighed and held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

She gave him another smile. She wanted him to know that she welcomed and appreciated whatever, help our comfort he could provide as long as it didn't cross the line, "I wouldn't have it any other way. This is your child too after all." She took his hand and placed it against her abdomen, "Our child."

Tom couldn't help but smile some more. He had never felt more exited or happy or scared all in one, in all his life. He just wished so badly that they could be something more then friends.

**TO BE CONTINED**


	5. Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Chapter Five: **Sweep Me Off My Feet

Kathryn was released from sickbay after the Doctor gave her explicit orders to try and take it easy. Tom followed her out the door, "I guess, I'll see you on the bridge then?"

Kathryn didn't stop walking, but nodded. A thought came to her and she suddenly came to a halt and faced him with a sigh. "Tom I…just wanted to thank you for staying with me in sickbay. You didn't have to."

Tom just laughed and folded his arms across his chest, "Of course I didn't have to, Captain, but I wanted to!"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic behavior, "You're actually excited about all this aren't you?"

Tom smiled and nodded, his eyes showing pride, yet a bit of fear as well, "I am excited, but I'm also as scared as you are. I just choose to look on the bright side about all this. It helps ease the fear," Tom unfolded his arms and stepped a little closer to her, his eyes turning from pride to concern, "You're not happy about having a child are you?"

Kathryn frowned a bit averting her gaze from his, "I only wish that I were as enthusiastic about it as you are. I'm the Captain Tom! I have to put my crew first. And having a child will only complicate matters," Kathryn started pacing in front of him by this point, going over all the reasons why having a child was a bad idea.

His eyes fell, "You don't want to..." he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, feeling like someone had reached in and pulled out his heart right from his body and threw it to the floor and then stomped on it over and over again, "You don't want to have an abortion do you?"

Kathryn's mouth fell open, "I can't believe you would even ask me that! I'm not a heartless woman. It's not the baby's fault for being inside me without my permission. I'm keeping the baby Tom."

Tom sighed with relief, his heart mending a bit, "That's good. Because I wouldn't have let you anyway."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile a little and folded her arms across her chest, "That's good to know. Because I would've wanted you to try and stop me. Even though it may have seemed otherwise."

Tom got a sudden impulse while gazing into her eyes longingly, and lifted up his hand unconsciously to cup her cheek, but realized what he was doing before he did it. And knowing that it would've made her feel uncomfortable, he lowered his hand, "Well, I'll let you return to your quarters to freshen up."

Kathryn saw what he was about to do and knew that it must've taken him lots of self control to stop himself from doing it. She felt relieved but also a little disappointed. She yearned for his touch and knowing she shoudn't, reached for his hand and lifted it back to her cheek then nuzzled against it a little while gazing longingly into his eyes, "it's okay."

Tom was surprised that she was letting him touch her in such a way. Especially after the lecture about being a Captain and not being able to start relationships with members of her crew. But he wasn't about to complain and ruin the moment and ran his thumb up and down her cheek bone.

Kathryn sighed releasing his hand and stepped away from Tom and folded her arms across her chest, taking a deep breath. She felt torn between following Starfleet protocols and following her heart. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she felt about Tom the way he felt about her. She was attracted to him yes and he was her friend, but that was totally different.

She let out the breath she had been holding and turned and walked back to Tom, her arms still folded against her chest, "Tom, I do care about you. Very much. But I'm still bound by Starfleet protocols," she sighed feeling emotional all the sudden, her eyes misting over, "But our child is going to need its father. I don't want it growing up without parents who love each other. I'm not in love with you Tom Paris, but I am attracted to you. Maybe, if we work on it. My feelings of friendship for you could turn into love."

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the smile that grew on his face almost reached his ears, and he folded his hands together behind his back, "Are you actually giving me permission to court you, Captain?"

Kathryn also smiled, she felt mischievous all of the sudden, "I am Tom Paris, and I'm expecting you to sweep me off my feet." She giggled and walked away from him after that and made her way back to her quarters.

Tom watched her head down the corridor and smiled again. He still couldn't believe that she had given him permission to sweep her off her feet. He then hurried to his own quarters to freshen up a bit himself. He was determined to get to the bridge before her and rushed through his morning routine.

He used some of his rations to replicate her something, knowing that he'd have to suffer Neelix's cooking for another day, but she was more important to him then food and so didn't mind in the least.

Kathryn stepped onto the bridge for the morning shift. Her eyes landed on the helm and she wondered how Tom got there so fast. She was usually there before him, but she felt proud none the less and made her way to her seat. She looked down at her monitor and felt Chakotay's eyes on her. She sighed and looked up, "Is something wrong Commander?"

"Nope. Its just that you seem different somehow," he whispered smiling a bit.

Kathryn sat straighter in her chair and folded her arms across her chest playfully, "how so?"

Chakotay sat up straighter as well while continuing to hold her gaze, "you seem more vibrant then usual, Did something happen that I should know about? Besides what I already know."

Kathryn blinked, "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

Chakotay sighed and nodded knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. But he knew there was something more going on between her and Tom then they'd like to admit.."Of course you're not." He then tuned his attention back to his monitor.

Kathryn sighed unfolding her arms and turned her attention the view screen. Her eyes wondering to Tom's hands moving back and forth on the consol. She blushed thinking of other more intimate things that he could to with those hands, _'Was it getting hot in here?'_ She tugged at her caller, hoping no one noticed where her eyes had wondered to. He was doing a pretty damn good job at sweeping her off her feet already and he hasn't even done anything yet, 'D_amn that man!'_

She felt the need to flee and stood from her chair, "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge, Commander."

Kathryn entered her ready room and ordered a cup of black coffee then went to her desk. She was about to sit down when she noticed a piece of folded paper on top of her chair. She picked it up and opened it.

_**My dearest Captain,**_

_That didn't sound too cheesy did it?_

Kathryn giggled at this, "Maybe a little." She then continued to read the letter. She already knew who it was from

_Well, here goes nothing, _

_Will you meet me in my quarters this evening? I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it. You can let me know your answer by patting me on the shoulder. One time means, no. Two times means, yes. That way, no one will suspect a thing. _

**Love, Tom**

On the bridge, Tom's gaze wondered to the Captain's ready room. She had been in there for about an hour. He was nervous as to what her answer would be. He was hoping that it'd be a part of him was telling him that it'd be no. He sighed turning his attention back to the helm, wishing his hands would stop sweating.

He heard the ready room's doors swoosh open and tried not to look her way as she walked to him and patted his shoulder twice then gave it a gentle squeeze the way she always does. She removed her hand as she turned and walked back to her chair, "How long before we reach the Mulin home world, Mr. Paris?"

Tom's smile never left his face as he checked his monitor then turned to the Captain and folded his arms across his chest, "If we keep on our current course and without any interruptions. We should be there by tomorrow morning, Captain."

Kathryn smiled and nodded, "Thank you Lieutenant."

Tom nodded and turned back to the helm.

"Captain, I am curious as to why you wish to return to the Mulin home world. We have already received the dilithium that we requested," Tuvok probed from his station.

Kathryn sighed and looked up towards his station, "It's a personal matter, Tuvok and we'll leave it at that." Tuvok merely nodded and lowered his eyes back to his consol. Kathryn knew he suspected something, but told herself that she was just imagining things and turned her attention back to her monitor.

She was nervous about tonight and was curious what the surprise was that Tom had for her.

She couldn't wait!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/M: I've already got the next Chapter planned out, I'm just waiting for some more lovely reviews to let me know that this story is still worth continuing. **

**Next chapter, we find out what Tom's surprise is and learn more about the Mulin race, so stay tuned for more.**


	6. The Promise

**Chapter Six:** The Promise

Later that night, Tom was in his quarters, setting the table for two when he heard someone beaming into his living room.

"Tom?"

He smiled setting down her silver wear, "In here, I hope you have an appetite, Captain!"

"I sure do. I'm eating for two now after all," she joked with a small giggle as she walked to the doorway leading to the kitchen and leaned against the side, hoping he would like the dress.

Tom turned around and his mouth fell open a at her appearance. He was expecting her to wear her uniform. Not the dark blue sleeveless dress that she had on instead. Her hair was still up in the usual bun, but he still loved it. He had always loved her hair up, it brought out her beauty more. He was completely breath taken, "You look amazing, Captain! I was expecting you to show up in your uniform."

Kathryn smiled as she looked down at her not so formal attire, "I wanted to surprise you. And it's been awhile since I've been able to wear something like this. I'm glad you approve."

"Very," he said pulling out a chair for her and waved his hand down at it indicating for her to sit.

She nodded and took the offered seat, "Thank you! What do we have here?" she probed eying the plates of food on the table with hunger. The smell from it was stronger then usual, but she was starving and tried to ignore it.

"I thought we'd enjoy some old fashion, country fried steak and some mashed potatoes with gravy. Oh, and some, butter rolls," he said this while loading her plate with the mashed potatoes, and set the small bowls of gravy and butter rolls in the middle of the table. He gave her a smile then sat down on the opposite chair from her and picked up his fork. He looked up at her then as she covered the fried steak and masked potatoes with gravy then took a spoon full of the mash potatoes.

Kathryn sighed in satisfaction as she set down her spoon momentarily, "It's all wonderful Tom. But I hope you do realize that this means you're going to have to suffer the mess hall for a week or so."

Tom merely laughed, giving her a cheeky smile as he brought a bite of the fried steak to his lips, "You're worth it."

Kathryn smiled, her eyes brightening at this, "Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Paris. But I do appreciate the sentiment."

Tom's eyes shined with playfulness as he set down his fork and placed his elbows on the table, while folding his hands together and laid his chin on top of them. "Well, if flatteries not going to work, then how about my charming personality?" he flirted batting his eyelashes a little.

Kathryn giggled and shook her head, "I'd rather date, Harry Kim!" she teased and giggled some more, holding her stomach at his eyes widening in shock, "I'm kidding, Tom!"

Tom sighed in mock relief and held his heart as if she had broken it, "You really had me going there for a second. Though, I have to admit. I do think you and Harry would make a cute couple. Too bad I already have my heart set on you. Harry knows it and he would rather die than betray a friend like that."

Kathryn giggled again. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much much fun. She was grateful to him for this, "Poor Harry! He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Oh, ha ha ha! And Anyway, I think a certain chief of engineer has her eyes set on our favorite operations officer. I wouldn't want to be the one standing in her way if I were you, Captain," Tom exclaimed cheerily, yet suspiciously as he took a bite of his role.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, she was quite stunned at this bit of news, "B'Elanna and Harry, are you serious?"

Tom nodded, "Surely you've notice how close they've gotten. They're practically inseparable now days."

Now that she thought about it, she had noticed. The way B'Elanna would hover over Harry's station for a longer period of time then necessary or the way she caught Harry giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze as she walked through the corridors a couple of times or in engineering. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. But then again; her main focus had and has been, getting Voyager home. Not on who's interested in whom or romance, "I think they would make a good couple as long as their personal lives doesn't interfere or cause any problems with their working relationship."

Tom locked his gaze onto hers. He could sense a double meaning to her words and instantly knew what it was. She wasn't just referring to B'Elanna and Harry, but to themselves as well, "I know what you're saying, Captain. I've never had to separate my personal life from my professional one, since I've never been with anyone that I've worked with before. It'll take some getting used to, if anything ever happened to you or our kid, I don't think I could go on."

She reached over and laced their fingers together on the table top  
"I'm glad you're here Tom. I can't imagine life on Voyager without you. I'd probably be incredibly dull. You bring out the fire in me, Tom Paris and I couldn't ask for a better friend, or…" she paused not sure if she should say the next word because she wasn't sure yet where their relationship stood, things were getting so complicated, but she knew that she cared about him, more then she should. It frightened her, but also excited her as well. She sighed and gazed longingly into his eyes then continued, "Possible lover."

Tom smiled, rubbing his thumb against hers, "I know you're scared and that you need time, but I just want you to know that I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes."

"I can't ask that of you Tom. I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me. You deserve happiness. I'm just not sure if I can be the one to give it to you the way you want me to," she said knowing that it'd it hurt like hell to see him with another woman, but she didn't want him to wait for her forever if it came to that.

Tom sighed, shaking his head slightly, his eyes now showing sadness, "You deserve happiness too. And you should know, that I can never be truly happy knowing that your not."

Kathryn blinked through her tears now forming in her eyelids. She shook her head and wiped away a tear that fell with her finger. She hated being so emotional since finding out about the baby and what's worse, her hormones were running wild too, "Damn you for making me cry!"

"I think its time for that surprise now. It might just cheer you up. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Tom said standing from his chair and went to his bedroom to retrieve the small gift box he had on his nightstand. He opened it, hoping that she'd like it. He hated seeing her in cry, it tore him up inside. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and never let her go at the sight of the tears forming in her eyes. He knew though, that it would just make her uncomfortable and she'd probably end up running away before he could give her the sparkling object in the tiny box.

He made his way back to the kitchen where she was sitting quietly, waiting for him and was playing with her food a bit. He walked up to her side and gazed down at her while handing her the gift box, "Um…I'm not sure how you're going to like this. Especially after the way we talked about it tonight."

Kathryn blinked curiously as she took the small gift box from him and slowly opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes again at the sight of the beautiful silver ring with a small sparkly diamond that lay inside it, glistening with the light shining down on it. "Oh, Tom, I wish I can accept this, but I can't, I'm sorry!" She handed him back the ring and quickly stood from her chair preparing to leave.

Tom held her by the shoulders pleading with her not to run awayt, "Please don't go, I haven't explained the ring to you yet. It's not an engagement ring, Captain. It's a promise ring! It's the promise of my undying devotion to you. It's the promise that whenever you need a smile, I'll do whatever I can to make you give one. It's the promise that I'll always be your friend no matter what happens and that I'll always be there for you and our kid. It's the promise that whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be right there in an instant. It's the promise that I'll always love you, even if you can't love me back," he poured his heart and sould into the words and could see her eyes widen and more tears started to make there way down her cheeks. He cupped them in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Tom, hold me," she opened up her arms out to him and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed himself against her and pulled her closer to himself. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him kiss the top of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Chosen One

**Chapter Seven:** The Chosen One

_The Mulin were a very peaceful race. At least, that's the way it seemed to Kathryn and Tom upon their first visit to the planet. They appeared generally human; except for a deep crease on the forehead and most of them had black hair and darkened eyes. Their clothing and life style reminded them of the Romans' of ancient earth centuries ago. Although their technology was far more advanced than the Ancient Romans were back then._

_Tom found their culture fascinating as the people found a way to live without most the technology that was preserved for their military only and conversed with the ambassador's wife, the head scientis,t about how their ways weren't so different from that of ancient earths._

_Meanwhile, Kathryn was discussing trading agreements with the Ambassador as their leader couldn't be available at the time. She sensed that he was holding something back but Voyager needed the dilithium and she didn't press the issue. _

_In the middle of their conversation she felt something sting the back of her neck. She swiftly turned around to try and identify her attacker, but her vision blurred and she must have blacked out because the next thing she knew, a bright light was shinning down on her. _

_She blinked, confused and tried to move, but her hands and feet were bound to some kind of small bed. She turned her head to the side only to find Tom bound to a similar bed as well. Someone hovered over him with a big needle and fear for his safety took over. She tried to break free of her bonds and hissed, "don't you dare touch him. Leave him alone!" _

_The woman holding the needle looked up, startled, "Doctor, she conscious!" _

_Kathryn struggled with her bonds and cried out for her friend, "Tom, please don't hurt him! Let him return to our ship and you can have me," She felt hands trying to hold her down, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight. She felt another sting in the back of her neck, "No!" _

Kathryn awoke, covered in sweet and ran the palm of her hand down her face. She sat there for a few minutes just staring at the wall in front of her. She wondered if her dream was what really happened. It just felt so real. She groaned and tossed aside her covers knowing that she wasn't about to get any more sleep, so she decided to just get ready for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voyager had just entered orbit around the Mulin home world when Kathryn stood from her command chair and moved forward a little, "Hail the counsel chambers, Tuvok." Tuvok nodded and did as he was told. She started pacing a bit with her hands on her hips, "This Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. I believe you know why we have returned and I demand an explanation!" It took a moment for them to answer and the view screen came to life.

"Captain Janeway, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" It was the ambassador she had the meeting with before they left.

Kathryn glared a little, "I only wish that I could say the same. I would like for you to come aboard our ship and explain your actions. I promise that you will be safely returned to the planet after you explain why you did this. That's all I want. An explanation."

Harry turned to Tuvok confused and Tuvok turned to him with a similar expression

The ambassador simply nodded, "Of course Captain. You do deserve an explanation." The ambassador turned his head to nod at something off screen and then turned his attention back to Janeway. "My wife and I are prepared to beam aboard your ship. She is, after all our head scientist and can explain it to you better then me."

Kathryn nodded, "Of course, I'll have you beamed to our transporter room. Stand by." The ambassador nodded and ended the transmission.

Kathryn turned to the helm, "Mr. Paris you're with me." Tom nodded and stood from the helm and had to jog to keep up with her as she headed towards the turbo lift, "Tuvok, you're with us. You have the bridge, Commander."

Chakotay nodded as he watched them enter the turbo lift and the door swooshed closed in front of them and sighed, "Aye Captain."

Kathryn, Tom and Tuvok entered the transporter room and Tuvok relieved the current transporter chief from her position. She nodded and left the room while Tuvok stood by to bring the ambassador and his wife aboard, "Standing by to transport the ambassador and his wife aboard Captain."

Kathryn nodded his way and turned to face the transporter pad, "Energize!" The Transporter activated and in seconds they were greeting their so called guest aboard. "Welcome to Voyager, I only wish that it were under better circumstances."

The ambassador nodded as he stepped off the transporter pad and held out his hand for his wife to take and helped her off, "My apologies Captain! My wife and I wanted to tell you of our plans, but we were over ruled by our government not too."

Tom and Kathryn turned to look at each other briefly and Tom folded his arms against his chest as they turned back to their guest. "And what plans might those be exactly," Tom questioned suspiciously keeping close to Kathryn, making it clear with his eyes that if they tried to harm her they'd have to go through him first.

The ambassador nodded at his wife who nodded back and stepped closer to Janeway, "Please forgive my people, Captain. We meant you no harm. We were only trying to preserve our past and the knowledge we have gained throughout generations. You might also like to know that you and your pilot were the very first outsiders that we have ever allowed on, Mulin."

Janeway's curiosity was piqued despite the situation, "Explain."

The head scientist nodded and started pacing a little in front of her, "You see Captain! Our people are dying. I'm sure you've noticed the absence of the presents of children on your tour through our city."

Janeway nodded, "I had noticed?"

The head scientist turned to her husband sadly, who stepped behind her and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze and continued for her, "You see Captain. Our people are unable to bare children. They're only a couple hundred of us left. I'm afraid we used the two of you to carry on our heritage and our superior intelligence. Your child will have both the knowledge and the power."

Tom raised his eyebrows and unfolded his arms, now letting them hang at his sides, "The power?"

The ambassador nodded, "Allow me to demonstrate." He then lifted his hand towards Tom and disarmed him.

Tom's mouth fell open stunned as his phaser flew from his holster and into the ambassador's hand. Tuvok lifted his phaser warningly in alarm, but the ambassador held up his hand as he flipped the weapon around and handed it back to its owner.

Tuvok reluctantly lowered his weapon.

Janeway unconsciously flattened her hand on her abdomen, "So, what you're saying is, our child will posses teletic abilities?"

"We prefer to call it, 'the power'. But yes; along with centuries of knowledge," the head scientist answered.

Janeway couldn't bear to hear anymore and held up her hand to silence the room and ordered. She was starting to get a head ache. "Tuvok, prepare to beam down our guests back to the planet." Tuvok nodded as the ambassador and his wife stepped back up onto the plat form.

"We wish you and your child well, Captain," the woman said taking hold of her husband's hand.

Janeway just nodded, "Thank you." She then turned to Tuvok, who gave her the raised eyebrow, "Energize!" Tuvok nodded and their temporary guests were beamed back down to their home.

Tom raised his hand and rubbed the small of her back a little, "Are you okay?"

Kathryn turned to face him and nodded, "I'm fine, Tom. Let's head back to the bridge." She then turned and headed for the exit, but a thought came to her and she halted then turned around to face Tuvok, "I trust you to keep this secret, Tuvok. I want to let the crew know personally when I feel the time is right."

Tuvok nodded, but he noticed the unusual closeness between her and Mr. Paris throughout the interrogation and had to ask the question, "Captain, am I correct in assuming that the relationship between you and Lieutenant Paris have become intimate. May I remind you that Starfleet protocols and regulations clearly prohibit…"

"I know all about Starfleet protocols, Tuvok. Tom and I are just friends, good friends, nothing more," Kathryn interrupted, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Tuvok merely nodded as Kathryn sighed and continued her way out the door with Tom hot on her heals after glowering at Tuvok, who raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a little then followed shortly after them.

Later that night in her quarters, Kathryn was having trouble falling asleep. She kept thinking about what the ambassador and his wife had told them. She found her abdomen with her hand and flattened her palm against it. She still couldn't believe all this was happening and shut her eyes briefly to shut out the tears then bit her bottom lip. Oh how much she wanted to go to Tom right now for comfort, but was afraid of crossing the line. Her head still hurt and she wondered if the Doctor could give her something.

Meanwhile, Tom was also having difficulty falling asleep in his own quarters. He could feel that something was wrong, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He bit hisfingernail and told himself that it was just his nerves and his worry over the Captain's health. She didn't look well during the conversation with the ambassador and his wife earlier that day. He wanted to take her directly to sick bay after wards but she would have none of it.

And to make matter's worse, now that Tuvok knew about them. He could practically feel the Vulcan eyeing him suspiciously from behind from the tactical station. He was tempted to turn around tell him off, but knew that wouldn't go over well with the Captain or the Commander and so he kept his cool and concentrated on the helm. He knew that the crew would eventually know about their Captain being pregnant with his child, and then here comes the eyeing, the whispers, and the rumors.

He could handle all that, since he's had to before, but it was the Captain and her reputation that he was worried about. He also feared that the crew wouldn't accept them if by chance they ever got together. He just hoped that they wouldn't begrudge them their love for each other. He knew that Harry wouldn't and that he already had his best friends support and he was grateful for it. He then thought about their child and how he or she wasn't going to be any ordinary human child. He just hoped that everything would work itself out in the end.

**TO BE CONTINED!**


	8. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: **_**I am so sorry about the long wait! And once again about the short chapter. But at least it's something. I've had a bad case of writers block for this story and it doesn't help when I'm in the process of a few other as well. I'll try and update this one more, since someone so kindly gave me some great idea's to go about it. You know you are. LoL! Thanks again! **_

**Chapter Eight: **Mixed Emotions

A month had past since Kathryn found out she was pregnant and she was now seated in the mess hall having some dinner by herself. She still had trouble grasping the thought of her being pregnant and with Tom's child. And even though, she was scared a small part of her was excited as well. She was glad she had Tom by her side. He somehow always managed to be there when she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. It was as if, he could sense when she was upset. She smiled a little as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" she had to grin at the sound of Tom's concerned voice from above._ 'See what I mean?' _She looked up and nodded.

"Sure Tom. I was just thinking about you actually," she agreed setting down her coffee cup and giving him a small smile. His eyebrows raised a little as he set down his tray and then sat down in front of her.

"You were thinking about me, huh? Was it about how adorable I am?" she heard the teasing in his tone and she couldn't help but feel a little playful herself.

"And what if it was?" She teased back batting her eyelashes a bit. She wondered what had gotten into her all of the sudden. Maybe Tom had something to do with it. She really enjoyed his company. His mouth fell open a bit, but then a mischievous glint formed in his eyes as he leaned in closer. She was lost in his penetrating gaze as he moved in closer and closer that she failed to notice the surprised looks they were receiving from the others present in the mess hall.

"I wouldn't blame you," he replied giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. She gasped as he pulled away giving her a cheeky grin. "I know that was out of line, but I couldn't help it. You're just too irresistible," She knew she should discipline him for his careless actions, but she was too stunned to do anything. All she could do was stare. "Say something." his voice broke through her barrier and she shook her head.

"Why did you do that?" she question anger beginning to set in at his reckless display of affection. Did he just happen to forget that there were others present to witness the exchange. She could see the momentary hurt in his eyes before he narrowed them and the hurt was replaced with irritation.

"Why do you think I did? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," the words were laced with sarcasm and they stung. He stood to leave but she didn't want him too just yet. Abandoning her beverage, she stood to fallow him out the exit.

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It just caught me off guard and you know where I stand with openly displays of affection," she tried to apologize walking with him through the corridor. He halted in his steps and turned abruptly around to face her, his eyes a mixture of hurt and anger.

"You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm so tired of playing these games with you. One minute your flirting with me as if you want me to kiss you and the next you go all protocols on me," He sighed trying to calm himself down as he stepped closer to her until he had her backed up against the wall.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed himself against her and the very idea that someone could catch them in the act was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was Tom and how he made her feel like the woman she was again. He suddenly wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

All rational thinking flew out the window as she deepened the kiss and before she had time to realize that what they were doing was wrong, he pulled away giving her the most seductive and pleading look she'd ever seen. She yearned for his touch, but knew that it couldn't happen again.

"I know that being pregnant can mess with a woman's hormones, but a guy can only take so much. Especially when that woman is carrying your kid." He sighed again folding his arms across his chest then looked her in the eye. "I want to be there for you. But I don't think I can be Just Good Friends anymore." Kathryn lowered her eyes, she knew this conversation would come eventually, but it still didn't make it any easier. She hated hurting him, but she just wasn't ready.

She had feelings for Tom. Of this, she now was certain. She just didn't think a relationship would be fair to him while she was still in command of a Starship. She would still have to put the crew before him.

"Tom, you know I can't. Not while were both serving together on the same ship. I'd still have to put the crew first. It wouldn't be fair to you," she tried explaining, but knew it did little to comfort him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and she gulped at the sudden harshness in him.

"I don't care. All I care about is how I feel about you and how you feel about me." Kathryn sighed and lifted a hand and tenderly caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I just need some more time. I'm not like you Tom. I can't just jump into relationships without thinking about the consequences first," Tom removed her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before letting it go.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Kathryn watched Tom as he brushed by her and walked down the corridor. She sighed wishing very much that she could chase after him, wrap her arms around him and never let him go. She folded her arms across her chest as she leaned her head back against the bulkhead and closed her eyes fighting the tears threating to fall. She hated being so emotional. It was times like these, that being pregnant really sucks.

She suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching her and snapped her eyes open and looked in both directions, but found no one there.

_'Must've been my imagination,' _she though trying to compose herself a little and turned the corridor.

Unawares to the Captain or Helmsman of Voyager, someone had witness the entire display of affection and an evil glint shown in the mysterious crewman's eyes as he made his way back to his quarters.

"So the Captain of Voyager is with child. Why should Maje Culluh care about it?"

Crewman Micheal Jonas blinked at the Kazon on the view screen.

"Don't you see? The Captain is the crew's weakness. Kidnap the Captain and exchange her for Voyager." The Kazon he had been dealing with for sometime seemed to be thinking it over and gave him an approving look.

"Mmm...you have a good point." the crewman resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I will discuses this new plan of yours with Seska. If she approves. You must be the one to bring your Captain to us. If you succeed, you will be greatly rewarded." Michael nodded in agreement and ended the link.

Now all he had to do was wait for further instructions.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** They really mean a lot to me!**_


	9. Can't Fight The Feeling

**A/N: **_**I've tried to add a little more Janeway/Paris fluff in this chapter before the choas begin. Hope I didn't over do it. *Grin* Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Nine: **Can't Fight The Feeling

The next morning, Tom stepped onto the bridge to find the mother of his unborn child seated in the Captains chair looking down at a data pad she was holding in her hand. He felt the rush to his cheeks, the memory of the kiss they shared flooded his vision and he tried to control his longing as she looked back at him with a knowing look in her eyes and gave him a tiny smile before just as quickly going back to her data pad. He sighed making his way to the helm trying not to think about how much he wanted to jump her right now. And the fact that they weren't alone on the bridge helped a little with that. But not by much.

Behind him in the Captain chair, Kathryn found it difficult to concentrate on her log report because all she wanted to do right now was drag Tom off the bridge and back to her quarters and kiss him senselessly. She ran a hand across her face and glanced up at Tom's position at the helm longly. How she wanted him, but knew she couldn't have him. At least, not yet. But at the rate her feelings for him were developing from a deep friiendship to more romantic ones, she'd most likely jump him right here and right now on the bridge. Good thing they weren't alone. Otherwise, she didn't know she'd do. And it didn't help that her hormones were constantly on over drive from being pregnant.

The looks and smiles between the two once Tom entered the bridge had not gone unnoticed. Sitting next to the Captain in the Commander's chair, Chakotay witnessed the whole exchange between them and shook his head. Not in a disapproving manner though, but a 'feeling sorry for them' one. _'I know there's something going on there. Could they be anymore transparent? I guess, I'll just have to have a little talk with the Captain about it. She deserves to be happy with someone. Paris wasn't exactly who I though it would be, but he does seem to want to be there for her and their baby. He may not be my most favorite person in the world, but he has changed and for the better. He's a good man now and I know it's because of her. I really believe they could work things out._

After her shift was over, Kathryn made her way to the mess hall and since their shifts ended at the same time, Tom asked if he could join her and she agreed. She tried to keep a little distance from him, afraid of being too close and doing something she might regret later.

They entered the mess hall, made their way through the line, gathering their plates with food and found a table near the windows over looking the stars. They sat down and locked eyes for moment before Kathryn blushed and shied away. How she loved his sparkling blue eyes. She could see how much he loved and wanted her in them and she found herself hoping he could the same reflection in hers. The smell of Neelix's food, which was surprisingly spaghetti. He had started to take request from the crew and tried to make something from home at least once a week. The smell was stronger than usual and she cringed as she looked down at her plate.

She looked back up at Tom, who had just picked up his fork and twirled the noodles around it before risking a bite. "Well?" she probed and he looked back at her with a smile.

"Not bad for Neelix. Actually tastes what it looks like. There may be hope for him yet. Now if we could only get him to make pizza. I'll have to request it," he said, his eyes twinkling a bit and went back to his food.

She picked up the fork and twirled the noodles around it trying to ignore how the smell made her stomach churn.

"Hey, Captain?" someone practically shouted nearing their table and she looked up a little grateful for the distraction and set down her fork. She really didn't think she could handle one bite, but knew that Tom would worry if she didn't at least eat some of it and he had enough on his shoulders right now.

"Yes Crewman?" she probed looking up wondering what he wanted. He looked mainly curious, but she could also see a hint of hatred in his eyes towards her.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Paris are seeing each other?" he probed a little too loudly. Kathryn blinked, anger setting in at the question. Her and Tom's relationship was no one else's business but theirs. She looked around and could see that some heads had popped up and were looking at, hoping to get an answer. She turned angrily back to the crewman she hardly knew and was desperately trying to keep her cool.

Tom could see the anger in her eyes as she glared up at the crewman and rose to her feet ready to discipline him. He knew she didn't handle such disrespect well and he suddenly felt sorry for the guy . Though, he also knew the question would come up eventually. They had been spending a lot of time together and it was only natural for someone to think that.

"You're out of line Crewman. My relationship with Tom is no one else's business but ours," Her eyes practically glowed and Tom could feel the anger radiating off her in waves and felt his hairs stand on end. The Crewman's eyes widened and he began to slowly back away from her as if feeling the same thing.

"There's something wrong with you," the Crewman exclaimed and bolted for the exit. It was then that Tom stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to calm down. He felt her relax at his touch and turned to him with a grateful smile when her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Tom caught her in his arms before she could hit the cround.

He waved off those who were coming to see if she was alright and lifted her in his arms.

He knew they were only concerned about their Captain but he needed to get her to Sick Bay. It killed him not knowing what was wrong with her and he was hoping that it was just a faint from over doing it. They aloud a path for him and once he was out the exit, he hurried to the Sick Bay.

Sometime Later, Kathryn felt a hand holding her's and the all to familier voice telling her that it was time to wake up now and she could hear the desperation in his tone. She hated to worry him so and her eyes felt heavy as she blinkd them open. Her eye's found Tom's relieved ones gazing back down into hers and her heart skipped a beat.

She smiled trying let him know that she was alright and tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it. The room was spinning and her head pounded as she fell back onto the pillow, rubbing her forehead as if to try and ward off the pain.

Tom felt her distress and helped her sit up until her back was supported by the bedpost and called for the Doctor.

"Awe you're awake," the Doctor said emerging from his office. He made his way over to her. "This is becoming a habit you know. You ending in my Sick Bay and Mr Paris here refusing to leave your bedside. No matter how much I tell him to. I'm giving you something for the pain." He then picked up a hypo spry and injected her with its contants. The throbing in her head lessened and she sighed with releif and smiled a little at how Tom seemed to be holding back a come back he so wanted to loose and held his hand a little tighter

"What happened?" she probed.

"You fainted in the mess hall," Tom answeed gently rubbing his thumb in comforting and tender strokes on the top of her hand.

"Captain, have you felt a little off since becoming pregnant? I mean, more than then the cravings and such," the Doctor's voice interupted the moment and she turned her attention back to him. Now that she thought about it. She did feel a little off since finding out about the baby. She felt more energized than usual, but the mess hall insident was the first time she could feel the energy vibrating off her as if it was escaping her body.

"Yes, but I really didn't think too much about it at the time. Why?"

The Doctor smiled

"Well, it seem's that you are able to use some of the telikinesses your child posesses. Quite facinating really." Kathryn blinked and turned back to Tom who looked as stunned as she felt.

The Doctor looked between her and Tom with a knowing smile and felt no reason to keep her here any longer and told her so, "Captain. I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You can go if you like. Just try not to over do it again. Otherwise, I may not be so gracious the next time and keep you here until the baby is born. Just to be on the safe side. And you know there's nothing you can do about it."

Kathryn knew he was only joking around with her and gave him a mock solute. She had absolutly no intension of waking up and finding herself back in here again if she can help it. "I sir," she teased back and let Tom help her off the bed and lead her out the exit.

Once the doors to Sick Bay swooshed closed behind them, Tom couldn't contain himself any longer and pulled her in for a tight hug. He was so worried. Even though the Doctor assured him that she was going to be alright. He hated seeing her in there. She stiffened in his embrace, but slowly relaxed and snuggled into his chest. Tom sighed with a small smile and pulled back a little, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "What happened to the no openly displays of affection rule?" She only smiled back and combed her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes wanting to bask in this moment forever.

"I'm making an exception this time," she said gazing deeply into his eyes and pressed her lips softly against his if just for a taste. Though she knew she should stop this situation before it got out of control. She should have known better that he'd leave it at a simple taste and then let her get away for he responded in kind and pulled her against him deepening the kiss. His toung glazed her bottom lip requesting entry and she moaned in delight as she accepted and he plunged his toung into her mouth.

"Captain?" a voice broke through her trance like state and she pulled herself away from Tom and turned to find Commander Chakotay standing before them with stunned expression on his face.

"Commander," she sqeaked a little embarressed at being caught kissing Tom and tried to explain, "We were just. Um."

"Yes, I can see that." She could see the etunnded expression forming into an amused one and felt herself relax a little. "I just came to check and see how you were doing. I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he said sending a knowing look in Tom's direction. She felt heat rising in her cheaks knowing what he meant.

"Yes. I am. Thank you Commander," she stummered through her words and berated herself for being caught.

"Captain. Leutenant." He nodded at both of them and with still an amused grin, ,continued on through the corridor. She watched him go then turned to Tom,who looked as if he was ready to kill the Commander for interupting their kiss.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Kathryn had to surpress a giggle knowing he'd do no such thing.

"Well, I'm going to go freshen up. I'll see you later tonight for dinner?"

Tom turned to her then and took her hand in his for a resuring quease.

"As my godess wishes," he teased giving her a cheaky grin batting his eyelashes a bit. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. She watched him head down the corridor for a moment with a smile before going her own seperate way back to her quarters.

Kathryn entered her quarters, she could still taste Tom's delicious lips against her own and she craved more. She shook her head for letting herself get carried away like that and started to make her way to the bathroom when she was attacted from behind. She tried hitting her com badge and call for help, but he yanked it off her and tossed it asside. She tried pulling out her phaser, but he was faster and knocked it out of her hand. She tried to fight back in hand to hand combat, but he was stronger and managed to get her in a head lock and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She knew cloriform when she smelt it and tried kicking him, but it was no use. She felt light headed and dizzy. It was becoming hard to focus.

_**"TOM!"**_ she cried on the inside hoping somehow that he'd hear her and come to her rescue. She felt weak as her eyes sqeased shut and she fell on the floor unconsious.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please let me know what you think? Oh, and before I forget...**

**Trick or Treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat. Please! *Giggles* Sorry, I just had to. You don't really have to smell my feet, but a treat as in a review would still be nice! LOL!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! **


	10. Lost Without You

**Chapter Ten: **Lost Without You

Later that evening, Tom now stood outside Kathryn's quarters dressed in civilian clothing that was more presentable for a date or more accurately, a friendly dinner. He sighed, raising his fingers to chime the doorbell. No answer. He tried again, but was only met with silence on the other end. _'Something was wrong,_' his instincts told him and he hit his com badge, "Computer, Locate Captain Janeway," he requested getting a bad feeling about this and didn't like it at all.

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters," the computer responded. _'I hope she hasn't fainted again so soon.'_ he silently prayed for her to be alright, overriding the door lock mechanism and letting himself in. Her quarters were dark and he felt himself begin to panic. _**"TOM!" **_he her heard a faint cry inside his head and swirled around as if expecting her jump out of no where and surprise him like this was all a big joke, but he didn't see her and his veins filled with worry.

"Captain I know you like to play games, but this isn't funny. You're starting to scare me. Where are you? Please, come out!" he practically begged as he made his way to her bedroom. It was empty and so he checked the bathroom, which was also empty. He then made his way back to the living room with a sinking feeling in his heart and was about to tap his com badge again when he spotted it. Her own com badge hidden in the comer against the wall. Feeling a lump forming in his throat, he walked over to the corner and bent down to pick it up._ 'Somethings seriously wrong here. It isn't like her to forget her a com badge or leave it laying on the floor'. _Clutching it in his hands, he exited her quarters and made his way to the bridge.

A few days later, when Kathryn came to, she found herself in a darkened cell with only a little light that was barely enough to allow her to see her hand before her. She was laying on a hard bed and her back ached as she struggled to sit up and looked down, leaning her back against the wall. Her eyes widened. She wasn't in her uniform. Instead, she wore a black shirt and some black pants and she was bare foot. She felt her hair hang loose, cascading down her back and reached up to run her fingers through the now messy locks as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Her face felt dirty and she knew she probably looked a mess.

Her stomach growled and she pressed her hand against her abdomen, hoping her baby was alright. But at least she could still feel its presence and knew it wasn't dead. She didn't know what she'd do if that were the case. She attempted to stand, but was consumed by a wave of nausea and fell back against the bed. Flashes of light filled her vision as someone opened the door and entered. The figure was blurry and she strained her eyes to try and get a better view.

"Who's there? I demand to know where I am and why you've brought me here?" she growled clenching her fist.

"I'm afraid you're in no position to demand anyone. Not anymore." Kathryn recognized the voice immediately and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Seska." The blurriness subsided somewhat and she was able to see her enemy better.

"Captain Janeway. It's been a awhile hasn't it? If only you're crew could see you now. I wonder what Tom Paris would think?" Kathryn glared daggers at the cardassian woman who deceived them.

"You leave Tom out of this," she shouted. Seska only smiled obviously pleased that she had the upper hand in this moment.

"Now really Captain. Tom Paris? Can't say I blame you. He is quite a catch isn't he?" she said this as if almost an after thought, just trying to get under her skin. Kathryn clutched her fist in her hands even tighter wanting so badly to throttle the woman right now. "Oh and I believe congratulation are in order on you being pregnant. Soon, Chakotay will have a son or a daughter. I really didn't want to know which. Makes it more interesting don't you think or did you find out already?" Kathryn's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How did you know?"

Seska just smiled again and moved closer to her.

"I've had a spy aboard your ship for quite some time now. He saw you and Tom together and heard him mention it." Kathryn blinked remembering when she felt like she was being watched, but thought it was just her imagination and shook her head. She should have been more careful.

"Seska, just stop it with the pleasantries that you don't mean already and tell me what I'm doing here?" She was starving, her back ached and her head was beginning to throb. She had absolutely no tolerance for this woman right now. The sooner they got down to business, the sooner she'd leave her alone. At least, for a little while for she knew Seska had further plans in store for her and she dreaded not knowing what they would be.

"Seriously Captain. Has anyone ever told you how rude you are? I think I know now what it is Tom sees in you. You're both stubborn and pig headed." Kathryn tried not to let the insult get to her a folded her arms across her chest and held her head up high in a defiant manner.

Seska only shook her head at her and turned around heading for the exit, but swirled back around before the door swooshed open and glared at her in warning. "I advise you against trying to escape...Kathryn. There will be three guards posted outside at all times and believe me. They aren't as hospitable as I am. I'll have Mike bring you some food and water later. It won't be as good as what you're used to, but it will have to do now won't it?" The woman sneered turning back around and finally left her alone in the darkness once again.

She sunk back down on the bed and willed herself not to cry. How she wished Tom was here to hold her and comfort her, but then thought it was selfish of her to think that. She should be glad that he was safe back on Voyager, but she couldn't help it. She felt safe in his arms and she missed him so much already. _'What if I never see him again and I never told him my true feelings? No, I can't think that way. I will see him and Voyager again. They will come for me. Tom will make certain of it or try to rescue me on his own'. _She prayed it didn't come down to that

Back on Voyager, Tom sat at the helm, but he couldn't think straight and he had trouble focusing on his job.

Three days, it's been three days since she was taken. Micheal Jonas was their prime suspect since he was also missing. He managed to fool Voyagers sensors as he escaped with the shuttle, using an old Maquis technique. Chakotay was beyond pissed that one of his own would do this and he couldn't blame him. _'I swear if I ever get my hands on that bastard, I am going to kill him myself and I highly doubt any of the crew would try and stop me,' _he silently vowed to himself.

"This is ridiculous. We're waisting just sitting here when we should be going after the shuttle," he complained swirling his chair around to face the commander and folding his arms against his chest.

"I understand how you feel Lieutenant. But we can't go after the shuttle until we have an idea of which direction it was heading in," the Commander regretfully replied. Tom let out a painful sigh hating to admit that he was right and tried to refocus his attention on the helm.

"Tom, you've been at the helm constantly for the whole three days we've been searching. Why don't you take a break and get some sleep, if only for a few hours," the Commander suggested, but Tom shook his head.

"I can't. I need to be here," Tom refused to leave his station until she was safely back aboard.

"Tom, you need some relaxation. I'll make it an order if I have to," Tom heard the seriousness in his tone and had no doubt that he would. He sighed nodding back at him and relinquished control of the helm. He legs felt heavy and he nearly stumbled his way to the exit, but Tuvok managed to help steady him.

"Thanks Tuvok! I guess, I just didn't realize how tired I actually am," he said this running his fingers through his hair. He didn't think he had the strength to make it to his quarters.

"Understandable Lieutenant. I will escort you to your quarters. Commander?" the Vulcan looked at the Commander for permission to do so. The Commander nodded and Tom didn't have the energy to argue so let Tuvok help him to his quarters.

The next thing Tom knew, he was waking up in his dark and lonely bedroom._ 'Funny, I don't remember actually getting to my quarters,' _he thought sitting up. He pushed aside the overthrow blanket Tuvok must've of covered him with and folded his arms against his chest. His eyes fell as he remembered why he was so tired in the first place. He fought back the tears as best he could, but he couldn't help it and let them fall. He buried his face in his hands and tried to calm down, but it just hurt too much not knowing where she was.

Pulling himself together a little, he pushed himself off the bed and left his quarters and made his way to hers. He let himself in and made his way to her bedroom. He spotted her favorite nightgown on the edge of the bed and lifted it up with his fingers, bringing it to his nose. He felt an empty and incomplete feeling in his heart and he couldn't help but take little sniff. It still smelt like her and he held it close to his chest as he laid on her bed and snuggled his face into her pillow that still carried the strawberry sent of the shampoo she currently used.

_'Wherever you are. You had better be smiling,'_ he frowned somehow knowing that she wasn't. He was feeling trapped, frightened and lonely and he somehow knew that those feelings weren't his. They were hers. _'I'll find you, I promise.' _His eyelids felt heavy and they fluttered closed.

'_Daddy, daddy," a little girl with short auburn hair that reached her shoulders, bright blue eyes and very fair skin cried running to her father, who was in the kitchen replicating supper. She threw her arms around one of his legs and was looking up at him with fear in her eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother with the exception of his nose. Giving her a comforting smile, he bent down and picked up their beautiful angel protectively in his arms. _

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" he probed pressing a soft kiss on the forehead. _

"_Mommy's not feeling good daddy and I can't wake her up. I'm scared," she sobbed burying her face in his chest. He clutched her tighter trying to make her feel safe and rubbed a hand up and down her back in comforting strokes. _

"_Let's go see if daddy can make mommy feel better." He then carried his daughter with him to the bedroom and turned on the light's but nearly dropped his little girl in fright at the gory sight of his wife on the bed. There was blood everywhere and deep purple bruises covered her face and she was deathly pale. His little girl screamed and the world faded away._

Tom bolted upright in her bed with a start breathing heavily and panting. He was shaking uncontrollably and beginning perspire as if he was getting a fever and was clutching her nightgown in his fist as if it his lifeline.. "It was just a nightmare," he tried to convince himself knowing that its what could happen if they don't find her in time and he couldn't bear to see her like that. It would kill him. He only prayed that they get to her in time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**Sorry guys. Can't say much as I am finishing this chapter at one thirty in the morning and I'm a little sleep deprived right now. Which as you can see, does things to your mind. Hope you've enjoyed it! And please leave a review! I really do appreciate them very much! **_


	11. Lost In You

**Chapter Eleven:** Lost In You

The fallowing morning, the doors to the Captain's quarter's swooshed open and Harry entered. After his shift was over, he went to Tom's quarters to see how he was holding up, but he wasn't there. So he asked the computer where he was and it told him that he was here. He should have known. "Tom?" he called walking further into the living room a little uncomfortable knowing that this is where she had been taken and wondered how Tom could handle being in here.

He made his way to the bedroom and awkwardly peaked his head inside feeling as if he was intruding on the Captain's privacy. Even though she wasn't here. What he saw just about broke his heart. There was Tom sitting up on her bed and staring off into space, his eyes void of all emotion. His mind was elsewhere and he knew that he must be thinking of her. He sighed and walked further into the room and made his way towards the bed and sat down next to him. "Tom?" he probed again starting to get concerned when he acted as if he didn't seem to notice he was even there.

Tom finally blinked and looked at him with those empty eyes again and he noticed for the first time how pale he was and looked as if he was getting a fever. He lifted a hand to his forehead and flinched. "You're burning up. Come on Tom. Let's get you to Sick Bay," he said getting off the bed and trying to pull Tom off with him, but he wouldn't budge.

"No Harry. I'm afraid I'll lose it?" _What was he talking about?' _Harry wondered trying to pull at his arm again only to have Tom shrug off his hand. "NO! I need to be with her. She needs me." Harry was getting frustrated. Tom needed medical attention and he wasn't listening to him.

"Tom you're sick. You need the Doctor," Harry tried reasoning only to have Tom glare at him.

"What I need is to be left alone," Tom snapped. Harry knew that he wasn't being himself and so tried ignore his snappy tone.

"Tom, if the Captain were here. You know she'd force you go to Sick Bay," Harry attempted again hating to have to resort to the same.

"If she were here? Then I wouldn't be like this in the first place."

Harry sighed and decided to try and get him to calm down a little and then maybe he would listen to reason. Maybe.

"You said you were afraid you'd lose it. What did you mean by that?" Tom looked down at her nightgown still in hands and sighed.

"I can feel her Harry. I can't explain how, but I can. Maybe our kid possessing Teletic abilities has something to do with it." Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head not believing what he'd just heard. '_The Captain was pregnant and with Tom's child? No wonder they've been practically inseparable for the past month.'_

"The Captain's pregnant? When did this happen?" he still couldn't fathom it. Tom froze and Harry suddenly realized that he wasn't supposed to know about it. _'I wonder if anyone else knows? Surely the Doctor and Kes must already know.' _

"When we were on the Mulin planet. They did some experiments and test on us and used me to help get her pregnant. Our child may not have been planned Harry, but I'm really looking forward to helping her raise our little girl."

"Girl?" Harry questioned still having trouble believing that Tom was going to be a father and the Captain a mother so soon. But he was happy for them never-the-less. The crew could use all the 'Bright Spots' they could get to help get them through this journey. Tom just gave him a brief smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Its just a feeling."

Harry nodded and tried to be more firm like the Captain would. Tom always listened to her. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't. Now he knew for certain that it just wasn't out of loyalty. He just hoped nothing happened to her. He didn't think his best friend could handle the loss, or for that matter, the crew either. He knew he couldn't. She was his idol and inspiration and more importantly to him, a good friend as well. He sighed. "Tom. You need to see the Doctor, so he can give you something for the fever. You know the Commander wont let you back on the bridge in your current condition." He saw Tom's shoulder's slump as if in defeat then nodded and set aside the nightgown. Harry helped him off the bed and then straight to Sick Bay they went

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she pressed a hand against her abdomen. It was strange. She could've sworn that she felt Tom's presence laying besides her on the bed and that he was holding her and whispering in her ear, trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright. The contact was suddenly broken and she felt alone again.

She heard the door swoosh open and slowly sat up in bed o see who it was. "I brought you some breakfast," the intruder said moving closer and setting the dish of slop and a mug of water on the bed next to her. It was Michael Jonas. The one who attacked her and brought her here. She folded her arms against her chest and lifted her chin defiantly. She had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of watching her eat. She didn't have the stomach for it now anyway. "Fine, don't eat. Makes no difference to me. And even though I hate you. It doesn't mean I like watching pregnant women go hungry. Its not the baby's fault for you stranding Voyager in the Delta Quadrant."

Kathryn felt like she'd been literally slapped. It was something that hasn't been said to her face, but she knew most of the Maquis crew felt that way. She also knew that some of the Starfleet crew probably felt the same. She even blamed herself, but it was necessary. She wasn't about to sacrifice the lives of the ocompan's to the Kazon's for their own benefit of getting home. It just wasn't their way

Michael turned and headed for the door, but turned back around, narrowed his eyes and warned, "I suggest you eat. You're going to need your strength later. The Maje has something spacial planned for you. But don't worry. Even he wouldn't dream of sacrificing an innocent. But they do have other methods, still very painful ones to help them get the information they want." He then made his exit and Kathryn slumped her shoulder's and squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately not to give into despair.

Sometime Later, "NO!" Tom cried pushing himself up in bed. He could feel she was afraid of something and knew they must be hurting her or planning on hurting her.

"Tom?" He heard Kes's concerned voice from the side and turned to face her.

"She's afraid. Their planning something," he informed trying to keep his voice calm, but it was hard when he knew there was nothing he could do to help her.

"How do you know?" she probed placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just do," he snapped and Kes removed her hand off is shoulder and a hurt expression crossed her features. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Kes. I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just..." he tried apologizing but Kes just shook her head and replaced her hand on his shoulder.

"Think nothing of it Tom. I know you're just worried about her and the baby," she tried comforting and called for the Doctor telling him that he was awake.

"Now seriously Lieutenant! I'm beginning to think that you and the Captain must love me a little too much," the Doc complained, emerging from his office and running a tricorder over him. He then gave Tom a small smile to let him know that he was just kidding.

Tom would've had some sort of come back to throw at him in return, but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Well, your temperature's returned to normal, so I'm giving you a clean bill of health. I want you to have something to eat before you return to duty. I trust you, Ensign Kim to make certain that he does," the Doc ordered just as the doors to Sick Bay swooshed open and Harry Kim stepped inside making his way to Tom's bed.

"I will," Harry responded helping Tom off the bed and together they walked outside.

Once they entered the corridor, Harry suggested the mess hall and Tom reluctantly agreed. They made their way to the designated location, made their way through the line and found a table that was a little afar from everyone. Harry looked at Tom as he picked at his food and wanted to find some way of making him feel better. But knew that he wouldn't be himself until she was safely returned to them.

"Tom, I'm not sure what to say to make you feel better, but you know she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this and she would want you to be taking better care of yourself too." Tom looked up from his plate and glared at him.

"Since when are you such an expert on what the Captain would want?"

Harry blinked hurt at the outburst. He swore he saw more and more of the Tom that he'd first met return with each passing moment. And he dreaded to think what would become of him if they found the Captain...He couldn't bear to even think of the word. The rest of their lunch was mostly eaten silence with Tom finishing his meal as hurriedly as possible. He then excused himself, leaving Harry staring in concern after his retreating back.

"How is he?"

He looked up as B'Elanna made her way to their table and sat down in the chair Tom had just abandoned. "Not good," he answered shaking his head a little. "I'm worried about him." B'Elanna gave him a sad smile and he knew she was too. She reached a hand across the table and curled her fingers gently around one of his and then laced their fingers together.

"I am too Starfleet," Harry sighed looking into her eyes that were filled with concern for their friend and little something else that he couldn't quite place as she locked her gaze onto his.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did. PLEASE REVIEW! They really mean a lot to me. Really! **_


	12. Something Unexpected

**Chapter Twelve:** Something Unexpected

Kathryn wasn't certain how long she'd been trapped in this cell for. Time seemed to have no meaning here. It could've been days or even weeks for all she knew. She flattened her palm against her abdomen where her baby nestled safely inside her. It was the only thing that was keeping her going.

Everyday they would come for her and question her and each time Maje Culluh got more violent. He did try and avoid hurting the baby, but she wondered how much longer he could restrain himself from doing just that. It hurt everywhere and she could just imagine how she must look. She didn't even have the luxury of a mirror anymore.

Someone entered the cell and she looked up from where she was sitting on the ground and saw Seska with a disgusted look on her face. She started cowering in the corner and it made her feel so weak. She was supposed to be stronger than this, but she just wanted the agony to stop. "So, this is the great Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Has the Maje broken you already? What a shame. Now get up and come with me," she ordered.

Kathryn struggled to get up, using the wall to help support her balance and shakily made her way towards Seska.

"You're so pathetic. Just goes to show how weak you humans really are."

Kathryn bit back the retort she so wanted to let loose and followed Seska out the door. She knew if she were to resist it would mean even more pain and suffering and possibly the end of her baby's life. She couldn't allow that to happen. She was surprised when Seska didn't lead her the room they tortured her in, but instead led her to what looked like the bridge of the ship and she nearly jumped with joy at seeing Voyager on the view screen.

On Voyager, Tom looked at the Kazon ship on the view screen. He could feel the Captain was close and knew she must be on that ship and his hopes were only lifted when the computer confirmed the presence of two human life signs aboard.

"Sir they're hailing us," Tuvok relaid.

"On screen," the Commander ordered and Tom narrowed his eyes when the image of Seska appeared.

"Hello Chakotay. It's good to see you again," she greeted looking like she didn't mean a word of it.

"Somehow I doubt that. Give us the Captain back and I'll consider not destroying your ship."

"An empty threat Chakotay and we both know it. There's no way you'd fire with your precious Captain still aboard."

Tom couldn't hold his toung any longer.

"I swear if you've hurt her Seska," he warned with murder in his eyes. The Cardassian woman looked down at him from the view screen and the evil grin she gave him sent chills up his spine.

"Tom Paris. I suppose you've waited long enough to see her. Here's your poor excuse for a mate. Serioulsy, someone as good looking as you could've done better than the likes of her." She nodded at someone off screen, who then brought fourth a struggling Captain Janeway. Tom clenched his jaw at her appearance and he wanted to kill someone. Prefurably Seska and Culluh. Her hair was a mangled mess, her face was covered with bruises, her lips were split in a few places and her cloths showed evidence of constant struggling.

"Tom, Commander, whatever they want don't give it to them."

The Maje back handed her across the face and she went sprawling out on the floor. He then pointed his finger accusingly at Chakotay.

"This is your fault. You've let your women get out of control."

Tom dug his fingernails in his fist until he could feel the blood flow.

"What do you want?" the Commander question getting back to business, but Tom could hear the anger in his voice as they watched their Captain struggling to get up.

"Voyager. Give us your ship willingly and we'll return your Captain to you and drop you all off on the nearest habitable and most hospitable planet we can offer," the Maje bargained, but there was no way Chakotay would go for it.

Just when all seemed hopeless, another vessel twice the size of the Kazon ship de-cloaked to side of Voyager. It was triangle shaped and silver colored with a blue hue to it that made it glow like a bright star and Tom instantly recognized the ship to be Mulin. He never thought he'd ever be so happy to see those people again. The Captain was then beamed instantly from the Kazon ship to their Sickbay. The Maje instanly looked pissed while a bit of fear shown itself in Seska's eyes

"This isn't over Commander. I will take Voyager and when I do. We will teach your women; how to be women. Especially that pretty Captain of yours."

Tom gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as the Maje then ended the link and the Kazon ship turned on its tail and fled the scene.

"Commander, the Captain of the Mulin vessle is hailing us and is asking permission to beam aboard," Tuvok informed.

"Permission granted," the Commander agreed. "Have him escorted to the Captain's ready room."

"Sir, permission to...?

"Go, Tom," The Commander gave his permission before Tom could finish asking it. He nodded gratefully before turning over the control of the helm to an Ensign and then left the bridge.

Tom couldn't get to Sickbay fast enough and hurried there as fast as his legs could carry him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he tried to control his nerves as he neared his destination. He just ached to see her. It felt like it's been forever since he last saw her, when in actuality its only been a week. This past week felt like an eternity to him. He had felt it when she had been in pain and it felt felt like he was being torn in two every time.

He prectically burst through the doors,and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her on the bio bed. She was sitting up with the Doctor running a healing device over her. She seemed a little disoriented and squinted her eyes a bit. She then covered them with the back of her hand and rubbed her forehead as if she were getting a headache. She then turned his way, but her reaction to him wasn't what he expected it to be.

She looked away and looked up at the Doctor, who seemed to understand what she was asking without words. He nodded and walked over to him.

"I'm afraid, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Lieutenant."

Tom shook his head and looked pleadingly towards the Captain, who turned her back to him with little difficulty and Kes placed comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Captain please!" he begged not understanding her behavior towards him. All he wanted to do was just hold her and protect her and tell her how much he loved her and that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again, but she wouldn't even look at him and it was tearing him apart inside. He saw shoulders sag a little and he could feel that it hurt her having to do this to him He could feel her trying to push him away again and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He couldn't let her do this and tried moving towards her only to have the Doctor block his path.

"I'm sorry Tom, but you can't be here right now."

Tom glared and pushed his way angrily past him. He continued towards the bed and wanted so badly to take her in his arms and never let her go. She stiffened at his closeness to her and he sighed.

"Captain I know what you're doing. You're trying to push me away again. I can feel you struggling with your feelings for me. I know you love me just as much as I love you. We both know its true. Why are you still fighting this?" He tried not to raise his voice at her, but damn it, enough was enough. Why couldn't she just allow herself to be happy?

"Can you guys give us a minute?" He heard her ask Kes, who nodded and went to the office with the Doctor.

She then turned around on the bed to face him and Tom couldn't hold himself back any longer. He lifted a hand and tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed and he pressed a longing kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry Tom. I'm just...scared," He heard the quaver in her voice and understanding dawned on him. He then lifted her chin with his fingers and couldn't help but press his lips against hers for a chaste kiss.

"Of what? Me? Oh come on! You know I'm just teddy bear," he tried lightening the mood, pulling back a little and batting his eyelashes a bit. She gave him a brief smile and her eyes misted over with unshed tears before she looked away again and shook her head.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**Yay! The truth's finally out in the open! What could possibly happen next? Stay turned to find out! Oh and I thought it was about time, Voyager had an allay. Made sense to me that it'd be the Mulin. Since, the Captain is carrying the only hope for the future of their people. Hope you enjoyed this**_ _**chapter! And if you did? **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**They really are appreciated! **_

c


	13. Getting Past the Pain

**Chapter Thirteen: **Getting Past the Pain

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Tom blinked his eyes and sighed cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "I'm just as afraid of losing you. But I'd rather face the fear with you then alone?" He could see tears swelling her eyes and combed his fingers comfortingly through her hair.

"Tom," she said removing his hand. "I do love you and..." she paused looking away and looked as if she were thinking of how to put what she was feeling into words. He didn't want to push her and so allowed her the time she needed to gather her thoughts.

"I've had a lot time to think about this while I was stuck in that awful cell and... well...I want to try and have a relationship with you," she suddenly blurted out now gazing deeply into his eyes as if begging him for a response. He gulped, for the second time in his life, he just didn't know what to say.

"Really?"_ 'Smooth Paris. Real smooth,' _he scolded himself for not coming up with something more romantic in reply. She nodded taking his head in her hands and brought his lips down to meet hers for a brief kiss. She leaned her forehead against his and he held her close and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head thinking this was to good to be true, but knew that it was and he couldn't be happier. He pulled away giving her a warm smile. The first real smile he's had grace his lips the whole week she'd been gone.

"I think I'm going to like being your girl," she said giggling a bit and Tom couldn't help but chuckle a little himself. They were acting like two lovesick teenagers still in high school.

"You think too much, but I'll try my best not to disappoint you," he responded pulling her in for a more passionate kiss that left him breathless as he pulled away taking her hand in his. She winced pulling her hand back startling him. He reached for her hand again and lightly pulled it back. What he saw made his blood boil. Her fingers were in odd angles, badly bruised and swollen._ 'Those son of a bitches broke her fingers. I swear the next time they cross my path I'm going to kill them.'_

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I knew you'd react this way," Tom barely heard her through the anger he was feeling at her captors. He reached for the healing device and started running it over her fingers. She cringed, and he fought back his own tears as he continued to heal them.

"How else did you expect me to react?" He saw the momentary hurt in her eyes and sighed trying to calm himself down. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing you like this," he tried apologizing and set the instrument aside before lifting her hand and tenderly kissing her fingers that he'd just set. He could feel her trembling a little and kissed her palm before letting it go for her to inspect.

"Thanks," she said moving her fingers a little as if testing them. Tom knew there was more she wasn't telling him, but he also knew he wouldn't get any information out of her right now, so he settled for perching himself on the bed next to her and taking the hand he had just healed back in his and lightly caressed the top of it. He looked back up into her eyes and he could see that she was studying their hands joined together with her eyes.

"What?" he probed wondering what she was thinking. Always thinking. She blushed and shied away.

"Nothing. It's stupid really," she mumbled and Tom smiled a little. She looked so cute when she was all flustered like this.

"Hey," he said lightly touching her chin with his fingers and turned her eyes to meet his. "Its okay to be stupid sometimes." She smiled and looked back down at their hands.

"I was just thinking how well our hands fit together is all."

Tom couldn't help but chuckle a little as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. She rested the side of her head on his shoulder and snugged herself against him. He sighed again loving the feel of her in his arms like this and pressed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "They sure do," he wholeheartedly agreed.

Meanwhile in the Captain's ready room, Chakotay looked up from the desk as Tuvok entered and announced the Captain of the Mulin ship .

"Welcome aboard!" the Commander greeted offering his hand as he stood from the desk. The Captain looked confused before seeming to catch on and shaking his hand. "We are grateful for your assistance in helping to rescue our Captain. She means a great deal to the crew and to me."

The Captain nodded. "Of course Commander. We couldn't allow our only hope for the future of our people to be terminated. We came as soon as we detected something was wrong and have been tracking your ship ever since. We knew your Helmsmen would lead us to her."

"Commander if I may?" Tuvok requested permission to speak and the Commander nodded. Tuvok nodded appreciatively back before turning to the Captain and probed, "You say you've detected something was wrong. May I ask how so?"

The Captain sighed and replied, "Through the chips our government implanted in your Captain's and Helmsman's brains."

Chakotay wasn't sure he heard him correctly, "Excuse me?"

"Through the chips our govern..." the Captain began to repeat himself, but Chakotay shook his head.

"It was just a figure of speech. I heard you the first time," the Commander interrupted making his way around the desk and facing the Captain. "I expect your doctor to help our Doctor detect these implants and remove them immediately."

"We can't do that Commander. Its for their own protection as well as the child's. We will teach you how to detect the signal, but I'm afraid to remove them will only mean their deaths."

* * *

"So we've been tagged?" the Captain probed looking down into the monitor showing the image of a very small implant giving off a faint signal and turned to the Doctor. "Why didn't you detect them before?"

"They're too small for my scanners to detect. It's only with the help from the Doctor of the Mulin ship that we are able to see them now. And I'm afraid they're correct. They're located in a part of the brain that if I were to remove them..."

"We'd die," she interrupted looking back at Tom who made his way up to them and took a good look at the devices himself.

"Could this be what's responsible for us being able to feel each others emotions?"

The Doctor nodded and answered, "According to their Doctor, yes. Captain, they don't pose a serious health risk as far as I can tell."

"Are you suggesting we keep them Doctor?" The Captain probed turning to him with some doubt in her eyes.

"Well, I don't really see any other option. I can't remove them without causing permanent brain damage or it will even result in death as they said. It is the safest option in my opinion," the Doctor replied.

"What do you think?" the Captain probed turning to Tom, who took his attention off the monitor and gave it to her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Doc. If they're not dangerous, then we might as well use them to our own advantage. And hey, guess what? this means I'll be able to sense when you're in a bad mood and stay out of your way and avoid getting my but kicked." He tried lightening the mood.

"Oh, very funny Tom! All right, they stay, for the time being at least. I'd still like to try and find a way to remove them. There's got to be a way."

* * *

Tom was currently escorting a now dressed in her uniform Captain Kathryn Janeway to her quarters. They paused outside her door and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Goodnight my goddess," he said pulling away and giving her a cheeky grin. He then turned around and starting headed down the corridor to his own corridors, but she called him back and he turned around and made his way back up to her. He could feel she didn't want to be alone and could see a bit of fear fill her eyes as well and sighed.

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be alone after what she'd just gone through.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he probed tracing the outline of her cheekbone with his finger. She closed her eyes and nodded capturing his hand with hers and brought it to her lips.

"If you don't mind?" she probed pressing a light feather kisses to his fingers as he had done to hers earlier.

He smiled a little and shook his head. "Hell no I don't! I would stay with you every night if you wanted me to?"

"I might just take you up on that offer," she said overriding the door lock mechanism and taking both of his hands led him inside with her.

She led him to her bedroom and he perched himself on her bed as she made her way to the bathroom, He heared the sonic shower running and laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling trying desperately to suppress the overwhelming urge to join her. _'Down boy. I'm here to comfort her tonight, not that, so just forget about it," _he tried warning himself but knew that it was easier said than done. He wanted her so badly that it hurt, but he also knew that it was the last thing she needed right now. He heard the shower turn off and he felt his heart rate increase as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

She finally emerged and he felt a lump form in his throat as he sat up and got an eye full. She was dressed in her periwinkle nightgown and her hair was now straight and smooth, cascading down her back. Beautiful didn't cut it, she was so much more than that. She blushed looking away and he smiled opening his arms to her. "Come here," he invited. She looked his way again and after hesitating a moment sat on the bed and let him hold her snuggling the side of her face against his chest.

"I could get used to this," she said as he laid both down on the bed with her head still resting on his chest and he running his fingers through her hair in comforting strokes.

"Me too," he replied pressing his lips against her temple for a brief but tender kiss.

"Tom?"

"Mmm?" he probed his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy and droopy.

"I would like to discuss some name options for our child?"

Tom sighed wondering why she felt the need to ask permission to do so. She could talk to him about anything. She knew that.

"Well, I was thinking Nicole, I've always liked the name. Nicole Katie Paris-Janeway. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he probed yawning a bit and wrapping a leg around one of hers.

"Yes, it does. But it could be a boy too?" she reminded and Tom shook his head.

"Oh no. Trust me on this one. We're going to have a girl," he tried assuring her. She giggled running her fingers up and down his chest.

"You sound so sure."

"I am," he replied taking her hand and kissing the finger she had just been torturing him with and pressed brought it to his lips for a light kiss.

"Never-the-less. We should still come up with some boy names. Just in case," she insisted. He sighed clasping their hands together and nodded.

"Well, since you've let me pick the girl name. Why don't you decide on a boy's?" Tom suggested running his fingers up and down her bare arm in gentle strokes. Her skin was so fair and smooth to the touch that he just could not resist. He felt her tremble a little and couldn't help but smile a little as he waited for her responce.

"All right. I've always been rather fond of Justin. Justin Ray Paris-Janeway What do you think?" Tom nodded maneuvering them on the bed so that they were now facing each other and held her waist close with one of his hands while smoothing out her hair with the other. He just stop touching her.

"It does have a nice ring to it. All right then. Justin Ray it is," he approved kissing the tip of her nose and then her eyes and slowly made his way to her lips.

"I love you," he finally admitted with words bringing their foreheads together and gazing into her eyes and knew she loved him just as much back, but still didn't feel comfortable enough saying it out loud.

"I know."

He then gave her a quick peck on the lips one more time and snuggling his forehead against hers and letting his heavy eyelids flutter close. _'She'll say it when she's ready'. _He didn't need words. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Night."

"Goodnight Tom."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**I'm a little nervous about this chapter, but it was probably the most enjoyable one for me to write so far! They're just so adorable and sweet together that I couldn't keep them from each other any longer. Please let me know what you think? **_


	14. Beautiful Souls'

**A/N: **_**WARNING! There is miner sexual content in this chapter. Nothing graphic. Just enough to leave for the imagination. At least, I hope so! Enjoy! **_

**Chapter Fourteen: **Beautiful Souls'

_Kathryn's eyelids fluttered open, it was dark and she couldn't see anything. Frighted, she reached out for Tom, only to come in contacted with empty space and a hard bed. It took her a moment for her to realize where she was and pushed herself up and off the bed. She started pacing the cell wondering what the heck was going on? She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be safe and back on Voyager with Tom. Her heart started to race in a state of panic as the doors swooshed open and the guards entered weapons at the ready and pointing at her._

"_Please not this again," she cried backing up again the wall feeling like a coward for doing so, but she remembered the agony all too well and she didn't want to go through that again. _

"_You will come with us. The Maje wants to speak with you," the lead guard ordered. She shook her head, but knew that would not save her from Cullah's wrath. The leader nodded to his subordinates and they nodded back before stepping forward and grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her from the cell kicking and screaming and trying desperately to plead with them not to take her. _

"_**Captain,"** she heard a distant voice cry out to her, but she was in such a state of hysterics that she didn't register it. "__**Captain,**__" the voice was louder this time and it sounded familiar, but she was too busy trying to fight off the guards to try and respond.__** "KATHRYN WAKE UP!"**_

She bolted up in bed, her chest heaving up and down, panting. She saw Tom's eyes staring back at her with concern and even a little fear. "Tom?" she said trying looking about the room and was greatly relived that she was in her own bed and back on Voyager and with Tom. He lifted his hand and brushed her tears away. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She choked back a sob throwing herself in his arms and never wanted to let him go. He held her back just as tight and smoothed her hair out of her face. She knew that he was trying to calm her down and hid her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her hold on him even more.

"It's okay," he tried assuring, running his fingers comfortingly through her hair some more. "It was just a nightmare." She hiccuped pulling back so that she could look into his eyes and shook her head.

"No. It wasn't. It was..." she paused, her voice catching in her throat and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her weak like this. God, what he would think of her if he saw how much of a coward she truly is. He lifted her chin with his fingers and tilted her head so that she was looking up into his eyes. They seemed like they see straight into her soul.

"You were there again weren't you?" he probed taking both of her hands in his and running his thumbs in tender strokes. She nodded, burying her head in his chest and he sighed resting his chin on the top of her head and removed one of his hands from hers so that he could rub her back in a comforting motion. "We still haven't talked about that I want...no I need to know what they did to you. Please, tell me?" he pleaded pulling back and holding her at arms length. She looked up into his pleading eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him, but was afraid to tell him the truth.

"It's hard for me to talk about," she started maneuvering them so that he was sitting behind her and she was leaning her back into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her middle and flattened the palm of his hand on her abdomen where their child still grew safely inside her.

"I know, but try. For me?" he urged her to continue laying his chin once again on the top of her head.

She covered his hand with hers and tried to explain, "I was alone in the dark most of the time. They took my uniform away and told me I no longer needed it, which I guess is their way of saying, "I didn't deserve it because I'm a woman." It was cold and I didn't know how much time passed, but the first time they took me to see Cullah, I fought them off with the best of my ability, but I was outnumbered and they were stronger, so it was pretty much useless to try. They took me to the, I guess, you could call it a torture chamber." She felt Tom stiffen, but she just wanted to get this conversation over with so continued. "They hurt me... Badly. But, I didn't break. I just couldn't. I, cried a lot after words and I felt like a coward, but I didn't give them Voyagers access codes. And that's all that matters. Cullah got pretty violent and there was a few times when I though he would," her voice trembled and she felt Tom shake with anger and sadness

"It's okay. You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I know," he said turning her around so that she could meet his eyes filled with love that she knew was for her. Yet, she still didn't feel that she deserved his love. She sighed nodding gratefully and leaned her forehead against his as he brushed his nose against hers.

"Tom?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for getting me to talk and listening. I think it really helped, a little."

"Anytime."

He tried covering up a yawn and she couldn't help but think how adorable it made him look with his disheveled hair and untidy appearance..She smiled forcing them to lie back down and to go back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Tom opened his eyes. He felt warmth pressed against him from the side and an arm draped across his mid section. He turned his head, his eyes meeting her still closed ones. Somehow, she seemed like a little girl again when asleep without the wight of the entire ship and crew on her shoulders. He couldn't bear to wake her and decided to let her sleep a little while longer. He smiled stroking her cheek before slowly crawling out of bed and trying not to wake her in the process.

He made his way to the sonic shower, his mind wondering to the conversation they had the night before. He wished he could go back in time and prevent her from being taken, but that was nearly impossible so he would just have to try and help her through it now anyway he can.

"Computer, activate sonic shower," he ordered taking off his uniform knowing he'd have to put the same one on again anyway. He stepped into the shower bracing himself against the bulkhead, trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about what those S. O. B's did to her and how much pain they caused her. He had felt it and it tore him apart every time. He couldn't help it and let the tears fall.

He felt comforting arms wrap around him from behind and warm flesh press against his back. She was holding him and he froze. The last thing he expected was for her join him in the shower and he wiped his eyes quickly before she could see his tears. "I heard you crying and I had to make you feel better," she simply said pressing a tender kiss against his neck.

He snapped his eyes shut not trusting himself to turn around and face her. She was making him hot for her and he wasn't sure they were ready for that yet. "You shouldn't be here," he warned hardening his voice knowing she'd know what he meant and that he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"I know," she replied turning him around and he gulped at the look of longing in her adorable blue eyes that he felt he could just drown in and it didn't help that he could feel how much she wanted him too. "But I want to be. And besides, think of the time we'll save and the energy we'll conserve by sharing showers together from now on." She smirked, her eyes lightening up and he couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous anymore and he pulled her into his arms. If she wanted to be in here with him, then who was he to complain about it.

"Yes Ma'am!" He grinned pulling back a little and capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

After a check up and getting clearance from the doc, and a stop at the mess hall for some breakfast, Kathryn stepped onto the bridge followed shortly by Tom, who shared a smile and a nod at her before making his way to the helm. She got a good look at his backside as he sat down in his chair hoping no one else on the bridge noticed before making her way to her own chair and sat down with as much grace as possible.

Her mind wondered back to the shower she shared with him before coming to the bridge and she suddenly felt flushed. He had beautiful body that was for sure, but more than that, he had a beautiful soul to go with it and she wondered how she could've gotten so lucky to have someone like him in her life.

"Are you alright Captain?" she heard the Commander probe from from the side and turned to find his concerned, yet knowing eyes on her and she knew she had been caught staring at Tom. She felt even more heat rush to her cheeks and shied away from him.

"Yes, I'm fine Commander," she tried to assure picking up a pad and trying to look too busy to talk, but knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." She could see Chakotay beginning to smirk from the corner of her eye and groaned.

Tom turned his chair around, folding his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows a little and she knew they were about to gang up on her. "Chakotay's right Captain. You do look a little flushed. Maybe you should go back to sickbay." She could see the smirk he was trying to hide, but also a look of concern in his eyes and shook her head no. '_Nice save Tom. You know exactly why my face feels so hot,'_ she though glaring at him a bit.

"I'm fine Lieutenant," she tried assuring him rising from her chair. "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge Commander."

"Aye Captain," the Commander agreed with a snicker and smile that she'd love nothing more than to wipe of his face. She gave him a nod then made her way to her ready room. She could feel Tom was worried about her and sighed as she sat down behind her desk.

She picked up a data pad and started to get some reports done, but she couldn't stop thinking about Tom and how it felt to feel his toned muscles underneath his skin beneath her fingers as she glided them up and down his abs and the noise of approval that escaped his throat as she did so rang through her ears.

She groaned tossing the pad back down on the desk and folded her arms on the desktop while burying her head in them._ 'Just great. This is why you're not supposed to get involved with members of your crew Kathryn. Look at you, you can't concentrate on anything but him. How am I ever supposed to get any work done now?" _

She felt hands on her shoulders and jumped, but relaxed when she looked up and saw that it was only Tom.

"Sorry. I tried ringing the bell, but when you didn't let me in, I got worried and had to see if you were alright, so I let myself in. Hope you don't mind?" he trailed off as they were getting lost in each others eyes. It was another few moments before he sighed and probed, "What's wrong?"

She sighed looking back down at the report she was attempting to work on.

"I can't concentrate. That's whats wrong," she explained folding her hands together in her lap and leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe I can help out with that," he offered and she felt his hands on her shoulders again and they began gently massaging them. She closed her eyes lowering her head letting him kneed her sore muscles. He was very talented with his fingers and felt she had to tell him so.

"Oh, that feels good. Don't stop," she pleaded opening her eyes and grabbed the pad from the desk trying once again to concentrate on it.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear."

She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled at being able to get back to work.

"Aren't you worried someone might walk in here and catch me giving the 'Captain' a massage?" she could hear the teasing in his tone and shook her head.

"Nope. They no better by now than to interrupt their 'Captain' while she's engrossed in reports and is coffee deprived." She giggled taking a sip of her Tarkalian tea knowing that the real reason was they didn't want to get involved with her and Tom.

"Does that include me?" he whispered in her ear giving a little lick to her earlobe and she trembled a little.

"You're helping me concentrate by giving me a massage. I think I can make an exception in your case."

"Why Captain Janeway are you flirting with me while on the job? I'm shocked!"

"I always flirt with you on the job and you know it, so shut up. If you don't, I might reconsider and start flirting with someone else," she mocked threatened tilting her head up and gave him a mock glare. He pouted giving her those darn puppy dog eyes.

"All right. You win this round. But I'll get you next time," he surrendered going back to her not so sore muscles anymore and started demonstrating one of the many talents his hands and fingers can offer.

"We'll see," she ended the flirting going back to her report and enjoying the comfort and the feeling of safety his presence gave her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**They really are appreciated and help inspire me! **_


	15. You Drive Me Crazy

**Chapter Fifteen:** You Drive Me Crazy

Once their shifts on the bridge ended, Tom suggested they have dinner in his quarters. She gave him a tiny smile and nodded her approval. The doors to the turbolift swooshed open and he allowed her to exit first. He followed after her through the corridor grinning the whole way. The grin faded once they entered their destination and she made herself comfortable on his couch. She hadn't said a word to him since they left the bridge and he could feel she was troubled about something. An uneasyfeeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he plopped himself on the couch next to her, turning so that he could watch her.

"Okay. I know somethings bothering you. You've been really quite ever since we left the bridge. Won't you tell me whats wrong?" he probed inching his hand towards hers only to have her pull her hand further away from his and gave him the saddest expression he'd ever seen and he felt as if he'd been literally kicked in the stomach and he had to stop himself from hunching over in pain. She was questioning herself again. He could feel the conflict within her and he feared the outcome.

"I don't know if I can do this?" He could see her fighting back tears and he felt his heart break.

"Do what?" he questioned not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Have a relationship with someone under my command. I don't think we can be together Tom. It isn't appropriate. I can't concentrate on being Captain, because all I can think about is you," she cried burying her head in her hands and Tom felt his heart shatter into a bunch of little pieces.

"Oh, here we go again. What will it take to finally convince you that you can still be a Captain and have a life at the same time?" He didn't want to argue with her, but she was hurting him and he couldn't...no...he wouldn't give up without a fight. She lifted her head and he just felt numb all over at seeing the anguish in them.

"Tom, I'm so sorry! I do want this," she paused pursing her lips together and tears misting over her eyes. He froze as she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen and he flattened his palm delicately against the place their child still grew and she blanketed his hand with hers trying to comfort him. Her eyes filled with sorrow and he wanted to kiss her pain away, but not knowing what she wanted and out of respect, held himself back Her eyes seem to penetrate into his very soul as she continued, "I want us to be a real family Tom. I want it more than anything I've ever wanted, but its just something I can't have. Not while I'm still the Captain of this ship."

"With all do respect, 'Captain'. That's bullshit! What about me and what I want? Don't my feelings count? As much as you prefer to believe. Not everything is about her royal highness," he hissed and her eyes widened. He saw the momentarily hurt in their reflection at his outburst before she narrowed her eyes at him a bit.

"I don't want to argue with you Tom. I can't stand us being at odds with each other." Tom heard the hurt, anger and warning in her tone, but he couldn't help it and let loose his frustration.

"Then quite hurting me," he growled gathering her in his arms and capturing her mouth with his for a desperate kiss. One last, but definitely not final plea for her to change her mind.

"Tom," she interrupted their kiss pulling away and running her fingers up and down his arms in tender strokes. "If you really do love me? Then let me go." Her eyes pleaded for him to do as she asked, but he just couldn't. She had become like the air he needed to breathe.

"I...I can't do that. You'll always be with me. No matter what the future may hold for us. There will never be anyone for me, but you. I promised myself that I'd always be there for you and our kid. Please Kathryn. Please, don't force me to give you up. It will kill me." He pleaded with her to reconsider through his eyes but knew he already lost her through their link. He felt her light give out and saw it fade in her eyes and felt apart of himself die right along with her.

"I'm sorry Tom," She then turned and left him alone sitting in the darkness of his quarters. He wasn't completely sure how much time passed as he continued to watch the doors she had exited wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.. He needed something to numb the pain or at least ease it and left his quarters.

* * *

Harry felt someone shake his shoulder rather rudely a few times, obviously an attempt to wake him up. He groaned lifting his face mask off. "What?" he probed tiredly blinking the blurriness away as he sat up in bed and found Tom standing off to the side with the most heart wrenching expression he'd ever seen on his face. It was even worse than the night he found him in the Captains bed and he got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Tom? Whats wrong?" Tom just shook his head wiping his tears hastily away.

"Get up and get dressed Harry. I wanna play," he practically demanded trying to cover a sniff. Harry knew what he meant by play and decided maybe it would be best to give into him. He knew he would get more out of a slightly intoxicated Tom than a sober one and he wanted to know what made his friend so upset. But he suspected it had something to do with the Captain. Personally, the thought of him and the Captain together didn't seem right. She was after all the Captain. But even so, he just wanted to see his friends happy. And if she made him happy and was happy herself in return, then who was he to get in the way of that.

He pushed himself out of bed and Tom turned around as he changed back into his uniform. Once he was decent he led a half aware of his surroundings Tom to the holodeck and asked the computer to run his Sandrines program. He threw Tom a small smile trying to make him feel a little better as the doors swooshed open, but his friend seemed to be elsewhere and didn't even pay him any attention and he rushed into the bar and ordered the alcohol before he was even able to catch up with him. He joined him at a barstool next to his and Tom passed him a mug lifting his own.

"Cheers for love," Harry knew he was being sarcastic and frowned as Tom guzzled down the whole mug of whiskey in one shot coughing a little as he did so and setting the mug back down ordering another one from the bartender who raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry as if asking him if everything was alright? Harry just waved him off. The current bartender nodded and gave his customer another mug of whiskey, which Tom seem to take more time with. He knew it was only synthahol, but it still could make one rather tipsy and more willing to talk.

"What the hell is her problem? Am I not good enough for her? Is that it Harry? You seem to be such an expert on the Captain lately." Harry's suspicions were confirmed and he sighed a little hurt about that accusation and suddenly didn't know what to say.

"I...wouldn't exactly call myself an expert. I just know what being a Captain entitles. Its who she is Tom. You didn't expect her to change over night did you?" Harry tried defended himself and watched Tom's eyes fall back to the counter top.

"Of course not Harry. I love her just the way she is. I wouldn't want anything about her to change. I was just hoping she'd let me in more. And she did, even if it was just for day and she was amazing. I should have known it was too good to be true." Harry's heart broke knowing his friend was in turmoil and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"I'll talk to her for you," he offered, but Tom shook his head negative.

"She won't listen. Her royal highness is too god damned stubborn." Harry grinned at this removing his hand from his shoulder.

"I can be too," he reminded and saw a smile tugging at the corners of Tom's lips.

"You know Harry. In another time and place. I think you and the Captain would be just perfect for each other. Not to mention you look rather cute together too. And who knows, maybe if your extraordinarily lucky. We might just have a threesome on our hands," Harry covered his eyes as the image of him, Tom and the Captain together in the same bed doing unspeakable things to each other blinded his vision.

Not that he didn't find the Captain attractive. He was only a man after all and he considered Tom extremely lucky to have someone as beautiful as her in his life. But unfortunately for Tom, he didn't swing that way. He feared Tom may have just scarred him for life and he wasn't sure he'd be able to look at him the same way ever again.

"Alright Tom, I think you've had enough," he said pushing his friends third mug of whiskey aside. "Come on. Let's get you back home." He tried helping up a wobbly Tom, who shook his head and pulled away from him.

"I can walk Harry. I just don't want to go home because she won't be there. And I'm not finished playing yet," with that he walked over to the pool table stumbling a bit along the way and picked up a cue indicating for him to do the same.

Harry sighed wondering why he gives into him so easily and made his way over to the pool table, found a cue and watched Tom rack up the balls knowing there was no way he stood a chance against him. The only one ever able to beat him a this game was the Captain.

"Alright. But if I win. You agree to go back to your quarters and get some sleep?" Tom looked his way and grinned.

"And if I win. You have to kiss the Captain," Harry shook his head It looks like the affects of the synthahol were still strong with him.

"I'm really starting to worry about you and your obsession with me and the Captain. I thought you were in love with her?" he probed watching Tom leaning over the table a bit aiming for a good shot and pulling a Captain. Harry couldn't believe it as he watched half the solid balls roll into the pockets.

"I am. I love her more than anything. But that doesn't mean I can't think she'd look good with someone else." Harry shook his head again as Tom aimed another shot.

"I'm starting to think you're a little gay," Harry didn't even try to contain his mirth at the look on Tom's face as he missed his shot and then looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Thats just disgusting Harry. I was only messing with you earlier. Eww! What the hell was I thinking? Now I can't get the image out of my head," Tom complained covering his eyes the same way he had earlier and Harry doubled over with laughter.

"Good. Now maybe I have a chance of actually beating you," Harry said aiming his shot and missing terribly. He sighed letting Tom take over. It just wasn't fair even half drunk Tom was still able to beat him at pool.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to count your chickens before they hatch Harry?" Harry knew the inevitable was coming, but there was no way he was going to pay up and most likely end up with a black eye and then find himself in the brig.

"Eight ball corner pocket." Harry watched as Tom made the shot and then looked at him with a triumphant look on his face.

"I win! Pay up Harry." Harry shook his head folding his arms across his chest.

"There's no way I'm kissing the Captain Tom. You'll just have to think of something else." He was filled with relief as Tom seemed to be reconsidering, but his relief was short lived as an evil glint formed in his friends eye as if he was plotting something and he feared what his price would be.

"Okay then. If not the Captain. You'll just have to kiss B'Elanna." Harry's breath caught in his throat. _Was he insane? _He'd end up with a black eye for sure.

"What?" he probed not believing what he's just been asked more like told to do

"You heard me. I've notice you two have been spending a lot of time together lately and I see the way she looks at you when she thinks you're not looking and you her." Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks and looked away. It was true, he had a bit of a crush on the half klingon, but she only thought of him as a friend. At least, that's what he told himself. And more than that, it wouldn't be fair to her. He had a girl waiting for him back home.

"I have a girl back home Tom," he reminded knowing that wouldn't detour Tom from his agenda which he now knew was getting him together with B'Elanna.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you really think she'll wait for you?"

"I hope so," Harry replied hoping to get Voyager home before Libby gives him up for dead, but even he had his doubts and they hurt.

"Let her go. Let her get married, have kids and have a good life while you and me have the Captain and chief Engineer." Harry knew Tom only wanted what was best for him, but he just couldn't give up Libby that easily. And it just wouldn't be fair to get B'Elanna's hopes up if she also returned his crush by kissing her when he wasn't sure what he wanted himself yet. But unfortunately for him, Tom wasn't giving this up.

"It's either Kathryn or B'Elanna? You decide."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**Who will Harry decide to take his chances with? And will Tom and Kathryn be able to work things out? Find out in the next chapter. And Please! Feedback is always greatly apreciated! **_

_**Oh and in case I don't update before then. I'm going to be very busy. **_

**I DO HOPE EVERYONE HAS AN ENJOYABLE THANKSGIVING! **


	16. Everything Changes

**A/N: **_**This chapter is mainly about Harry & B'Elanna. I've deceded to put off the Kathryn and Tom relationship a bit longer. Sorry about that. But I want this story to be as believable as possible. Don't worry. They will eventually get together.**_

**Chapter Sixteen: **Everything Changes

Harry was gathering every ounce of courage he had in him as Tom half dragged him to B'Elanna's. He couldn't believe he agreed to this, but he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't excited about the possibility of having a relationship with her. Whenever she was near him anymore all he wanted to do was kiss her. But he always managed to hold himself back.

"Now just remember. Be smooth Harry. Start by saying something sweet. Like, something you really admire about her," Tom was trying to give his advice about woman, but Harry didn't need it.

"I know how to be romantic Tom. It's just...It's B'Elanna," Tom stopped them right outside the doors of B'Elanna's quarters and turned to face him with a smirk and twinkling eyes. _'At least he's got something to keep his mind off the heartache he's feeling right now.' _Harry thought wanting to do anything to make his friend feel better and not get himself into trouble. Even if it meant kissing someone, he knew he really shouldn't.

"I was right. You like her," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I like her. She's my friend," he tried convincing Tom, but could tell by the roll of his eyes that he didn't believe him.

"My god, I swear you're worse than she is! Always trying to hold yourself back from what you really want. At least, your not bound by starfleet protocols. Well, you are. We all are. But not as strictly as she is. Consider this a gift Harry. Now get your but in there and prove to me how romantic you can be." Harry gulped at the hard look in his eyes, but could also see the pain behind them as well.

He now knew why Tom was doing this. It was because he didn't want him to end up alone and miserable like he was. Always wondering what could've been or what could be. He was trying to protect him from the heartache he was feeling. He was lucky to have a friend like Tom. He could see the light now and gave his forearm a comforting squeeze

"Are you going to be okay?" he probed looking deeply into his eyes for the truth, already knowing that he wouldn't. Not for a long time, if ever. But it was just instinct to ask the question anyway. Tears threatened to spill over the brim of his eyes and he shook his head biting his bottom lip.

"I don't know Harry. I just... don't know. I feel like...like I can't breathe and its killing me." He was close to sobbing now and wiping the tears from his eyes as if trying to hide them from him. "Just...just get in there Harry. And don't come out until you got yourself a girlfriend." Harry watched him turn around and walk away. He was tempted to go after him, but knew what would make Tom happy now was to see him happy and so straightened up and turned around facing the door. '_I can do this. Tom's right. I can't spend the rest of this journey alone. I know Libby will understand that and I hope she can find someone who makes her as happy as B'Elanna makes me' _

On the other side of the door, B'Elanna couldn't sleep and was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow, trying not to think of a certain attractive operations officer. Not to mention her best friend. It was a constant struggle being near him anymore. She wanted so badly to push him against something and have her way with him. She knew it was wrong to love your best friend this way, but she couldn't help it. He was different than the other guys she'd been attracted to in the past. He was sensitive, caring, but wasn't afraid to raise his fist or phaser to defend himself or those he cares about. And oh boy is he good looking! Those eyes!

_'My Starfleet.' S_he smiled dreamily to herself closing her eyes and imagining herself kissing him. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she realized she was in love with him. It just happened. Maybe it was when they thought they lost him on that moon almost a year ago and he had been trapped in a different dimension. She remembered the empty feeling she got when she rematerialized on the transporter pad and he wasn't with them. Instead it was one of the alien bodies. The computer couldn't locate him on the moon or on the ship and there were a few moments where she thought he was dead.

She was starting to get that same empty feeling now and she hated it. Why oh why, did she have to fall in love with someone she couldn't have? She gave up hope on anything other than friendship with him and it nearly killed her every time he talked about Libby. But she wanted to be a good friend to him and so listened even though it broke her heart to. He hasn't talked about her in awhile though. At least, not around her and she wondered why. He's also been more on edge whenever she got too close. She felt her heart wrench painfully thinking that she might have done or said something to make him upset with her.

Her doorbell chimed and she groaned, moving off the bed, tying her robe around her waist and called for the lights as she left her bedroom and made her way to the door. She lifted her fingers and hit the control pad. '_Whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting my private time or they're going to get a fist in their face. Was it so important that it couldn't have waited until morning?' _She wondered glowering at the doors swooshing open and folding her arms across her chest.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry in his uniform standing in front of her. He gave her that sweet innocent smile of his that always left her feeing week in the knees. His eyes brightening up a bit and she wished it could've bean anyone else but him. She didn't trust herself enough to be near him right now. Just the sight of him sent an overwhelming rush of desire through her and she wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Hi. Can I come in? I think its about time we talked about something. A subject I think we both have been avoiding for awhile now." He sounded so innocent, so pure, but she could also see the distant fear in his eyes. _Was he afraid of me? _The thought hurt and she nodded, moving aside to allow him entrance. His smile widened as he brushed by her and made his way to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable. If it'd had been anyone else, to do so without being invited would've resulted with them being thrown out. But it's Harry and she has a certain soft spot for him. He could spill something on the carpet and she wouldn't care. She knew he'd clean it up for her after words out of guilt anyway. Harry was like that. So sweet and considerate. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What's there to talk about?" She felt the lump growing in her throat watching him sitting there, on her couch, leaning forwards, hands on his knees. God, how she wanted to pull him up off that damn couch, drag him to her bedroom, force him on the bed and just feel. His eyes softened and filled with something she couldn't quite place. _'God, I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.'_

"How do you feel about me B'Elanna?" She felt a lump force its way up her throat and turned around, tightening her robe around herself. Of all the question he could have asked. She was not expecting this one. How could she tell him that he was all she thought about. That whenever he was around all she wanted to do was throw herself at him. That she was in love with him. She couldn't. She wouldn't. It was wrong.

"I don't think we should be talking about this," she tried avoiding the subject. She felt hands grip her shoulders a little from behind and she felt herself tense. Does he really have to be so close? Doesn't he realize that hurts just having him in my living room, much less touching me.

"I think we should. I think you do like me. I mean, really like me. As more than a friend," he pressed on and she shook her head forcing herself to turn around so she could give him a small grin

"And I think you've been spending too much time with Tom Paris. You're starting to sound like him. Honestly, it's a little scary." She meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but a bit of offense shown itself in his eyes and she almost apologized. She should have known better. After all, Tom was his best friend.

"Don't try changing the subject. You know it won't work with me."

She sighed looking him straight in the eyes and clenching her fist at her sides. It was the klingon half of her gaining control and she was getting angry. Angry at Harry for making her angry and making her fall in love with him. And she was holding herself back from hitting him with everything she had. She just couldn't live with herself if she hit Harry.

"Want do you want me to say Starfleet? That all I think about is you. That all I want to do when you're near me is grab you, push you against the wall and kiss you. Make love to you. That...that I'm in love with my best friend." Her eyes grew wide with horror as she realized what was coming out of her mouth and she turned her back to him again. "Do me a favor Harry and get out before I do something I know I'll regret."

She never expected Harry to be the one to make the first move, but thats exactly what he did. She was was grabbed from behind, turned around by the shoulders, pushed up against the wall and he pressed himself against her, one of his hands holding the wall slightly above her head to help him maintain his balance. She was losing herslef in his eyes that were boring into hers asking permission to proceed.

"You should have told me." His voice was low and soothing and all she wanted him to do was shut up and kiss her already.

"I couldn't."

"Why?

"Because you're Harry," B'Elanna knew how corny that sounded, but he was making it difficult for her to form propper words. He was so close. His eyes lit up and he smiled pressing his lips against hers for a brief kiss, testing.

"B'Elanna. I'm not in love with you like you are me. But, I could be. I could be so easily. I have had a crush on you for awhile now." B'Elanna barely heard a word he was saying as he rubbed the crook of her neck with his finger in tender stokes. Not in a seductive manner, but a more comforting one.

"What about Libby? You're current girlfriend?" She felt the jealus monster getting the better of her and the hurt look in his eyes made her regret even asking. He sighed removing his hand from her neck.

"I'll always love Libby. But I also realize that I have to let her go. She deserves to find someone who can make her happy. And in the words of Tom Paris. "Get married, have kids and have a good life with." I know now that he's right. I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt because it does. I just don't want to put the rest of my life on hold hoping for a miracle that will get us home." B'Elanna sighed wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. It was her turn to comfort him.

"We will get home Starfleet. And you're not alone. Never alone," she tried assuring, but knew it was little comfort. She knew how much he missed his parents. He talks about them all the time. And it made her wish that she had been closer to hers. Maybe when they get home, she can be. She clutched him a little tighter against herself, afraid that if she let him go, she would wake up and this would all be a dream. But if it was a just a dream. It was one of the best ones she's ever had.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** _**I know what you're thinking. 'I knew it was going to be B'Elanna all along!' Hope I played my cards right and made this pairing seem believable? I think they would've been really good together myself. Not to mention adorable. LOL!  
**_


	17. Inseparable

**Chapter Seventeen:** Inseparable

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and gripped the sides of it a little with her hands to hold herself up. She took a few deep breaths before pushing herself up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Computer, lights," she called running her hands under the faucet and splashed some water on her face a few times. She then took a good look at her reflection in the mirror. She gripped the edges of the sink not liking what she saw. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping very well the past few weeks. Ever since she ended things with Tom for good, before they even got a chance to begin.

Things had been rather awkward between them since then. On the bridge, he remained professional and never teased her anymore or struck up a conversation with her unless it concerned ships business. She could feel the tension between them. Literally. And it made her want to scream her lungs out at him. And when they weren't on the bridge, he did everything he could to avoid her. She realized how deeply she'd hurt him and could feel his anguish mixed with her own. It sometimes felt like she couldn't breathe. And it was times like this, when she couldn't take the distance between them anymore , could she feel him reach out to her through their bond and hold her, giving her comfort. And for awhile, everything felt right again. She was never alone. Even when he wasn't with her. He was with her.

She could feel his love for her and hers for him and it made her want to cry knowing she might never get the chance to show him how much he means to her. Though she suspected, he already knew.

She felt him pull himself back a little and she felt alone again, but not as isolated as before. She found enough strength to shower, and fix her hair up in the usual bun. She then put a little make up on, trying to hide the bags under her eyes, but already knew that it wouldn't be enough to fool Tom. He knew her inside and out. It was irritating sometimes, but also comforting at the same time.

She dressed in her uniform and sighed. It was starting to feel tight in the middle and she could see a bit of evidence beginning to show where her baby was resting and placed her palm against it. She was now three months pregnant and it wouldn't be too long now before she would be able to feel the baby kick. A part of her couldn't wait, but another part of her was afraid to as well.

Today was the day she was going to let the crew know about her pregnancy, before they put two and two together and found out for themselves. She had been lucky to have been able to keep this big a secret; a secret for this long on a ship this size.

She made her way to living area and ordered some tarkalian tea before making her way to the view port and gazed out at the stars. They weren't her stars and she suddenly felt a deep longing for home. She imagined herself being married to Tom and living in a house in Indiana close to her family. They would have two children, a boy and a girl. But even if they were two girls or two boys, she would love them just as much. She thought three was stretching the limits a bit.

She smiled finishing her beverage, put the tea cup back in the replicator and left her quarters thinking she might as well get this over with.

Once she stepped onto the bridge, Tom turned to look at her, his eyes asking if she was all right. She gave him a small smile and a nod before making her way in front of her chair, continuing to stand. _'I can do this,'_ she told herself trying to calm her nerves. "Open the ships communications channel Mr. Kim. All stations," she ordered placing her hands on her hips looking away from Tom and feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Communications open Captain," Harry relayed and she held her head up high.

"This your Captain speaking. This isn't an emergency, more of a confession. I feel the crew has a right to know that their Captain is pregnant. Three moths to be precise. I'm sure you're all dying to know who the father is. But, I'm leaving that part up for him to tell. That is, if he wishes for his identity to be known?" She looked down at Tom, her eyes locking onto his slightly surprised, but supporting ones. He put the ship on auto pilot, gave her a comforting smile and pushed himself up from his chair making his way before her until they were barely a foot apart from each other. He looked, proud.

"This is Tom Paris and I'm the proud father of Kathryn Janeway's baby." He lifted his hand as if to cup her cheek, but managed to hold himself back and let that hand drop back down and hang loose at his side.

She sighed taking his hand and gripped it a little instead. _'Regulations, be damned! This is a special occasion and I want to share it with the father of my child. And besides, it wasn't as if we were kissing or anything else of an inappropriate nature.'_

He eyed their conjoined hands and squeezed back, linking his fingers through hers. He looked up into her eyes with his pride filled ones, sending warmth flooding through her. It was, intense. She wanted so badly press her lips against his, even just briefly and gulped pulling her hand back. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, before he managed to push it back and nodded. He turned around and made his way back to the Con. She could already feel the distance growing between them again and it was almost to much for her to bear.

The doors to the turbo lift swooshed open and an excited Kes and beaming Neelix carrying a tray of appetizers in one hand and one holding drinks in the other barged right onto the bridge. Though it was not uncommon for them to do so and she had gotten used to it by now.

"Neelix, this is hardly the time," she tried to protest the way she always does. Even though she secretly enjoyed it whenever the Telaxian showed up at the most unexpected times.

He only shook his head making his way over to her smiling brightly the whole way. Kes followed him giving her an equally big smile.

"Congratulations Captain! Tom!" She expressed with a big smile inclining her head towards the amused grinning pilot, who gave her a nod as thanks in return. She then took the tray of beverages from Neelix and began passing them around.

How she wished she could be in their shoes right now. '_I hope they realize how lucky they are to be able to be together and love each other without having to hide it.' _

"This is the perfect time. Three months? This is just wonderful. This is cause for celebration. I'm sure it will help boost moral around here," he exclaimed holding up the tray of appetizers for her. They actually looked edible and so she decided to humor him and picked one up off the tray. She plopped it into her mouth. It was, sweet. Almost tasted like a sugar cookie. Not bad at all. For Neelix.

He was getting much better at this.

"Not bad Neelix," she encouraged waving her hand indicating for him to pass them around. He nodded and did so.

Her eyes found Tom's, who gave her a brief smile and swirled his chair around returning his attention to the helm. She felt drawn to him and walked slowly up to him from behind laying her hand on his shoulder. He inclined his head looking up at her.

"Captain?"

She just smiled back at him before turning her attention to the view screen. Her eyes flickering back and forth between the stars, searching for home.

"Just pilot Tom."

He nodded turning back to the helm and she could feel how much joy flying the ship gave him and she was suddenly filled with it as well. She closed her eyes letting the feeling sink in. It made her feel safe and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could.

Later that night, Neelix had insisted on throwing a party in their honor, but she wasn't really in the mood to be around a lot of people and managed to convince him to throw one just for the senior officers and then one for the juniors and crewman tomorrow.

She was running late.

The party started about a half hour ago and they were probably wondering what was taking the second half of the honorary guest so long. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. It's just that she despised everything in her closet and was getting frustrated. She held up one of her outfits and knew just by looking at them that they wouldn't fit her now. She groaned hanging it back in the closet and covered her face with her hands. _'I will not cry,' _she berated herself removing her hands from her face and returning to the closet.

Her doorbell chimed and she grunted with annoyance. She left her bedroom making her way to the door. She lifted her hand and hit the control panel folding her arms against her chest. She watched the doors swoosh open reveling a mysterious looking Tom on the other side. He was dressed in blue jeans and a brown T shirt that looked like it felt pretty comfortable. _'Lucky him.'_

He was hiding something behind his back and she moved to get a better look at what it was, but he held up his finger to stop her shaking his head.

"Tom, the suspense is killing me. Just show me what you brought me already," she tried ordering inviting him in. He grinned stepping inside maneuvering his way around her in a half circle still hiding the something behind his back. She turned to face him, just the sight of him was already making her feel better.

"I didn't hear you say the magic words," he denied causing her to narrow her eyes at him a bit. _'Does he really expect me to get down on my hands and knees and beg like a dismel in distress?' _

"I'm not going to beg Tom," she warned.

"Then you wont get your present," he chided with a smirk backing up a little.

She couldn't believe the nerve of him, but knew that he was only being playful and smiled back a little. '_Two can play this game.' _

"Then you wont get the plessure of escorting me to the party."

That wiped the smirk right off his face and she grinned.

"That is so not fair. You play dirty," he whined reluctantly handing her the boxed item.

"Well, it does help me get my way now doesn't it," she teased making her way to the couch, setting the mysterious box upon it. She lifted the lid setting it aside and her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Tom!" she breathed delicately removing the beautiful red dress from its container. It was nothing too extravagant and it looked as if he had altered it to fit where their child was growing. It was sleeveless and full length, but still graceful.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

She felt tears stinging her eyes and looked up at him still holding the dress in front of her.

"Like it? I love it! And as much as I want to except it, I just can't.," she cried lowering the gown and folding it back up, placing it back in the box and handing it back to a confused Tom.

"Recycle it. We can't afford to waste energy on non-essential items," she ordered though it hurt her greatly too. His eyes hardened and she knew she had hurt his feelings. She felt bad about rejecting his gift, but there were other things they needed more. Like, food and water and air to breathe for example.

"Even the Captain needs something new every now and then. I used my own rations to replicate this dress for you as a gift. I'll have to suffer Neelix's cooking for awhile, but its worth it just to see you smile." She felt the tears spill over her eyes and turned around so that he couldn't see her cry.

"Tom. Please. Just do as I ask. And tell Neelix I'm sorry that his secondary guest of honor won't be able to attend the party." She really wanted to go, but not in the emotional state she was in right now.

"And what if I tell you that I'm not leaving until you wear my gift and leave with me?" _'God he 's such an ass sometimes. He just can't learn to take a hint and leave me alone in my misery.' _

"Then I say have a seat because I'm not going."

"Fine," She raised her eyebrow at his agreement and watched him slink by her to take a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable. "I have no intension of leaving you here alone wallowing in self pity."

"I'm not wallowing in self pity," she hissed clenching her fist at her sides.

"You forget, I can feel you. It really sucks doesn't it?. Sometimes, I feel like dying. And I imagine its the same for you when you feel me out?" She nodded wiping her tears away and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I try to ignore it, but its difficult. You're always there," she said looking up at him wanting so badly to throw caution to the wind and jump him right here on her couch, but she's the Captain and she didn't have that freedom.

His eyes widened a bit before turning mischievous and she knew he had felt the urge with her. He scooted himself a little closer to her tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is it worth it? Is all the heartache and pain really worth being alone and miserable when we could be so happy together?" he probed lifting her chin with his finger so that she'd look him in the eyes.

"I don't have the freedom you do Tom. I can't be romantically involved with you." His eyes narrowed a bit and she could feel him getting irritated with her.

"You keep telling yourself that, but you know as well as I do that its a lie. I don't think Starfleet ever meant for that rule to be kept here in the Delta Quadrant." She groaned standing from the couch and looking down at him with regretful, but firm eyes.

"Tom, don't make this harder than it already is," she warned placing her hands on her hips.

"What else am I supposed to do? You're all I think about. I feel like I'm going crazy. I tried letting you go. I really tried. But I just can't. If trying to get you to see reason wont work? Then I'm just going to have to resort to drastic measures," he cried also standing from the couch, the fire in his eyes made her step back from him a bit.

"Tom, whatever your thinking of doing? Don't. It'll only end up causing us even more suffering." She knew what he was planning. She could see it in his eyes and she knew she should tell him to leave but he probably wouldn't listen anyway. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't want it to happen because it was all she thought about. She just knew that it was only going to hurt them both in the end and she couldn't bear anymore heartache.

"You can hit me afterwards," he offered grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing his delicious mouth upon hers. She could feel her affect on him and it was even starting to drive her mad. He pulled back and she groaned slapping him across the face. He held his cheek looking positively stunned.

"You hit me."

She grinned at the look of utter disbelief on his face. _'Boy did that feel good.'_

"Oh, quite being such a drama queen! I didn't slap you that hard."

"I know, but its just the point that you actually diid."

She rolled her eyes.

"You offered, I accepted. Your own fault," she pointed out folding her arms across her chest suddenly in a better mood. "You know. I think hitting you actually made me feel better. I think I will go to the party after all. My dress please." She held out her arms for the dress Tom wasn't holding, but a smile graced his lips and he nodded picking the dress up off the shoulder of the couch and handed it to her.

She gave him a smile in appreciation and went to her bedroom so that she can change. When she came out, Tom's mouth fell open and he just stood there ogling her. She giggled at the look on his face.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"I'm glad you approve," She smiled making her way towards him.

"Oh, you bet I approve! You look good in anything, but this..." she silenced him with a finger.

"What have I told you about flattery Tom?" He grinned pulling away a bit.

"That it will get me everywhere," he replied dreamily and she shook her head.

"In your dreams."

"Every night! My I still have the plessure of escording the lovliest lady on the ship to her party?" he teased, but sounded serious offering her his arm. She couldn't help but giggle at him and wrapped both of her arms around his, He then led her out the door and to the party they went.

**A/N: **_**I know. Why are they still not together yet? Hopefully they will be soon! I just love leaving my readers in suspense! LOL! **_

**Please let me know what you think? Like everyone else, I love hearing what my readers have to say!**


	18. Something Deeper

**Chapter Eighteen: **Something Deeper

Crewman Richard Jackson had just entered his quarters and went to the replicator for something to drink, when the computer reported an incoming transmission. He sighed still feeling thirsty and went to his monitor.

"Activate transmission," he said sitting down at his desk.

"Clearance code required," the Computer relayed causing him to blink in confusion.

"Can you identify who is sending the message?" he probed suddenly getting curious, but also suspicious.

"Negative."

"Does it originate from inside the ship?"

"Negative."

Why would someone from outside the ship be sending him a transmission? _Unless. _He took trusted his instincts and entered their security code.

"Security code verified."

The image of a Michael Jonas appeared on the screen. He looked a bit roughened up. But other than that, appeared alright.

"Michael? It's been awhile. How have the Kazon been treating you?" he question. _'They better not have hurt my best friend, much. Or they are going to have me to deal with.' _

The man on the screen sighed combing his fingers through his slightly longer hair and replied, "Alright. They were pissed when the Captain was rescued and took it out on me, but thats about it. Look, we can't talk long. I've encrypted this transmission. But it still runs a chance of being discovered."

Richard nodded in understanding.

"We need you to do us a favor Richy."

Richard shook his head slightly.

"I wont do anything to sabotage Voyager," he refused. His friend shook his head.

"It's nothing like that. Don't worry Richy. All we want you to do is keep an eye on the Captain and Tom Paris, but mostly the Captain, since she's the one who is pregnant. There was something off about her while she was here and Seska wants to know why?"

"Why?" he probed. It was one thing for them to hurt the Captain, but for them to plan on harming the baby, an innocent, was something he felt was wrong.

"That doesn't concern you."

"If you want my help it does," he argued causing the traitor on screen to narrow his eyes in warning.

"Sooner or later they are going to take Voyager. You can choose to help us and remain on the ship or be left behind on some planet with the rest of them? I personally don't want that to happen. You've always been like a brother to me. But its up to you."

He really didn't want to be anywhere near the Captain, but he also didn't want to be put off the ship.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. His friend smiled before someone called him off screen.

"I have to go Richy, before they discover this transmission. We will contact you in two weeks for an update." His friend then ended the transmission on the other end and the view screen went blank. He folded his arms across his chest leaning back in his chair thinking of how he should begin his knew role as spy.

Meanwhile in the mess hall where the celebration was taking place, Tom was standing next to Kathryn taking turns answering questions from their friends about the baby.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" B'Elanna was the first to ask and he looked over at Kathryn asking permission to answer. She nodded giving the go ahead and he smiled turning back to B'Elanna and Harry.

"Yeah we have. Nicole if its a girl and Justin Rae if its a boy," he answered grinning proudly, only as a new expectant father could taking a sip of his drink.

"I think they're pretty names. I'm hoping its a girl. Can you just imagine how adorable she'll be?" Kes jumped in eying both him and Kathryn with an awe expression causing Kathryn to giggle.

_'I can,"_ Tom thought remembering the dream he had of a little girl, who was the spitting image of her mother. He couldn't wait to meet her...or him.

"So is Tom. I'm hoping its a boy. But I'll love our child just as much if it is a girl," Kathryn answered and Tom agreed.

"I'm sure that whatever it is? He or she will be beautiful. Just like his or her mother...And father," Chakotay added in a hurry causing Tom to smirk at him.

"Why Commander! I never would have though you would think of me as beautiful, but I'm touched," he teased placing his hand mockingly over his heart causing the Commander's face to turn red as a tomato and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Relax Chakotay! I was only kidding. And by the way. You're pretty beautiful yourself with your face all red like that." He didn't think it was possible for a face to get redder than a tomato, but Chakotay's did. He smiled, very pleased with himself that he had reduced the ex-Maquis Commander to speechlessness.

"Tom. Leave the Commander alone." He looked over at Kathryn, who looked as if she was desperately trying to contain her laughter. He grinned and nodded turning his attention back to the rest of their audience unconsciously draping an arm over her shoulders. She stiffened and he was about to remove his arm when she seemed to relax and lean into him. He took this move as his cue that it was alright and hugged her close.

"The two of you make a cute couple," Kes awed. Now it was their turn to blush and Tom felt the heat rise in his cheeks hoping they wouldn't get as red as Chakotay's. "Actually. We're not a couple," he tried to explain. Their relationship was...Complicated. He really wished he could say they were a couple.

"You're not? Why? You look so happy together," Kes pressed the issue and Tom sighed.

"It's complicated," he answered feeling Kathryn stiffen once again in his arms before pulling away. He felt her getting uncomfortable which was making him feel uncomfortable too.

"Kes my sweet. I told you about their Starfleet protocols. It's against regulations for the Captain to be romantically involved with a member of her crew," Neelix reminded before he seemed to remember that they weren't alone and he turned to the Captain with apologetic eyes. Tom followed his gaze and he could feel she was struggling with her emotions looking about ready to cry. '_Must be the hormones again.' _

"Captain, I must apologize. I had no right to..." She held up her hand causing him to clamp his mouth shut.

"Its alright Neelix," she interrupted.

"Captain. Are you okay?" Harry asked and Tom knew he had noticed her distress as well.

"Excuse me," she said fleeing the the mess hall leaving Tom staring after her torn between running after her and staying to assure their friends that she was going to be alright.

"Mr. Paris, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything," Neelix continued to apologized causing Tom to sigh.

"It's Tom. And it's okay Neelix. She's not mad at you. She's just emotional right now," he tried calming down the guilt tripping Telaxian.

"Indeed. When my wife was carrying our first child. She would also get emotional," Tuvok joined in the conversation causing Tom to raise his eyebrows a bit. His curiosity piqued

"I thought your wife is Vulcan?"

"She is Vulcan. However, when a Vulcan woman carries a child for the first time, their ability to control their emotions is less than affective."

"I can imagine," Tom replied looking towards the doors his hopeful future wife had exited minutes earlier.

"Go after her Tom. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves just fine without you. She needs you more right now," Chakotay suggested. He only nodded before exiting the mess hall and paused briefly outside the doors swooshing close behind him. He took a deep breath, trying to feel her out. '_She was an emotional wreck'_ was the only way he knew how to describe it and felt tears prickling his eyes feeling the same.

He wiped them away trying to figure out which way she headed and turned left.

He found her in her quarters hunched over on the on the floor in a corner, hugging her knees and sobbing. She looked up from her arms as he entered. A look of shame crossed her features and she looked away.

"It's times like this when I really hate being pregnant," she said causing him to chuckle a little. She glowered up at him causing him shut it.

"Are you laughing at me?" she growled through clenched teeth and he could feel her getting angry with him and could see a flare flash in her eyes. He sighed lowering himself to the floor next to her rubbing the small of her back in comforting circles.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing about this whole situation." he tried defending himself. She looked like she was about to lose it again and buried her face back in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I can't be the woman you want me to be," she cried. Tom blinked holding back tears.

"I just want you. I know you consider yourself mine and that's all I need to know. Who cares if we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Those are just labels. What we share goes deeper than that," he tried comforting lifting her chin and bending down to press a tender kiss against her lips. She brought her hands around his neck deepening it. Tom moaned pulling her up with him as he leaned his back against the wall and helped her get situated until she was sitting in his lap.

They continued kissing, their toungs dueling, their hands exploring, until the need for air became too great and they pulled apart at the same time, panting for breath. He grinned feeling her desire for him, but also the feeling that she was desperately trying to pull herself back but failing miserably.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he tried assuring. He didn't want to push her into this as much as he yearned for her. It would have to be up to her how far they went.

"I know I should tell you to leave but I can't," She stood looking down at him and indicating for him to follow her to her bedroom. He was filled with anticipation and smiled he pushed himself up off the floor and moved to follow her.

Once they reached the bedroom, she laid down one the bed, turning on her side and rubbing the empty space next to her while looking pleadingly up at him at the same time. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. "Can you stay with me tonight and just...hold me?" She looked so small, so delicate that it nearly broke him. He moved from the doorway and laid himself down next to her, spooning her against him and smoothing her hair.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She giggled leaning over to kiss him before turning over on her other side and pressing her back against his chest.

"It's times like these when I really love being pregnant."

Tom couldn't help it and chuckled draping an arm around her waist and tightened his hold on her a little. "Wow! Admit it. You just want to play house?" he replied leaning over her to pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Maybe," she answered causing him to chuckle resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

He laid there awake not wanting this night to end. He felt her breathing slow, her muscles relax and knew she had fallen asleep. She rolled over on her side in her asleep so that she was now facing him and he took his time sketching her beautiful face in his mind wanting to remember every detail. He fought exhaustion as best he could but eventually it won the battle and he closed his eyes following her in sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**As you can see, I added a new character to the story. We will lean a little more about him in future chapters, but I think you all are more interested in the Kathryn/Tom relationship, so I will be concentrating more on that with the occasional Harry/B'Elanna moment thrown in.**_

**Please let know what you think? **


	19. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter Nineteen:** What Lies Beneath

The next morning, Tom emerged from the Captains quarters and turned around to give her chaste kiss goodbye.

He moved to pull away, but she gripped his arms and pulled him back for a more proper goodbye kiss. He grinned against her lips as her tongue trailed along his bottom one demanding entrance. He parted his lips allowing her to take control. She plunged her tongue in his throat and he placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"What was that for?" he probed pulling back in need of air.

"For staying with me last night," she answered pulling back a little herself, but lifted a finger and trailed it rather seductively down his chest. He held his breath closing his eyes.

"Keep doing that. And I may not leave at all. And I really need to shower and change before my shift." He captured the finger she was tormenting him with and lifted it to his lips pressing a soft kiss to it before reluctantly letting it go. It was her day off and he didn't know how he was supposed to get through the day without her.

"I could give you a tardy slip. I don't want to be alone right now. Couldn't you stay a little longer?" she requested lifting her eyes to plead with his and he gulped at seeing the intensity and longing in them.

"I think, I'm becoming a bad influence on you 'Captain'," he teased pulling her back for a breathtaking kiss.

"I think, I like it," she breathed pulling him back in her quarters locking the doors and practically dragged him to the bedroom. "Lay down," she instructed letting him go and removing the pins from her hair letting it cascade down her back and fall over her shoulders.

Tom forgot how to breath momentarily as he just stood there in front of the bed basking in her beauty.

"Lay down Tom," she repeated waving her hand towards the bed as she went to her dresser. Tom nodded dumbly as he did as he was told and laid down. He made himself comfortable before turning on his side so he could watch her change into her night gown. He could see the evidence of bulge where their child was growing and his breath caught in his throat.

"You're beautiful," he awed leaning up on an elbow. His intentions were clear in his eyes. He wanted to make love to this woman, but only when she felt the time was right. She blushed and looked down at herself before shying away from him.

"I'm getting fat, I won't be able to fit in any of my cloths soon," she complained and he chuckled. She quirked an eyebrow at him making him sigh.

"Maybe we should get you some maternity wear and a new uniform tonight after I get off my shift?" he suggested tilting his head to the side a little

"Sounds like a plan to me. But what am I supposed to do until then?" she asked joining him on the bed. He scooted over to make room for her while draping and arm over her middle, carefully avoiding the bulgy area and pulling her protectively against his chest. What he wouldn't give to be able to just spend the rest of the day with her in this bed.

"Bored without me huh?" he probed running the backs of fingers tenderly down her cheek and leaning forward to press his lips against her temple for a brief kiss.

"Very," she confirmed grabbing his other hand that he had moved underneath her neck in both of hers. She kissed his palm before resting the side of her head on it. He smiled resting chin in the crook of her neck.

"I love you."

"You too."

It wasn't the same, but it was a start. He smiled closing his eyes enjoying the comfortable closeness between them now. He would've fallen asleep but...

"Chakotay to Paris,"

Shit.

He sighed hitting his communicator.

"Paris here," he answered tiredly watching the Captain roll over on her other side to face him with a mischievous glint in her eye and he wondered what she was up to.

"You're twenty minutes late for your shift this morning," the Commander sounded pissed on the other end and he sat up in bed preparing to leave and was about to apologize for being late when Kathryn snatched his communicator off of his T shirt that he still had on from the night before.

"This is Janeway. I'm afraid that Mr. Paris won't be able to come in for his shift today. I'm not feeling well and I need his help with something rather personal." She winked at him then and his mouth fell open. He was positively stunned that she was actually making an excuse for him to dodge work for the day.

"Understood. I hope you feel better Captain. Chakotay out," the commander replied still sounding upset but a little more understanding before ending the communications link. She smiled handing him back his comm badge.

"Now where we." She made herself comfortable again facing him.

"I can't believe you did that," he exclaimed laying back down besides her and pulling her close.

"Don't get used to it. It's a one time thing. And I wasn't lying. Well, not entirely anyway. I do need your help with helping me pick out the maternity wear later. I figured this way will be easier than waiting for you to get off," she explained her actions yawning and closing her eyes. "I'm still tired. Let's just get a little more sleep in before we go okay?"

"You okay?" he asked noticing her face had gotten a little pale and he began to worry about her. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired."

He felt that she was holding something back as her breathing slowed. He watched her sleep awhile longer hoping she was telling the truth and that she was okay. He kissed her forehead pulling himself out of bed trying to be careful not to wake her and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he returned to the bedroom he paused by the doorway. He folded his arms against his chest leaning against the frame feeling content just by watching her chest slowly rising up and down with her breathing.

She coughed and he was at her side in an instant. Now that he was hovering over her like a mother hen, he could see how rosy her cheeks had gotten and she was perspiring a little.

"Kathryn." He tried waking her shaking her shoulder and feeling her forehead. She coughed again blinking her eyes warily up at him.

"Tom?" she probed looking up at him and he could see the tears misting over her eyes. He smooth her hair out of her face.

"I'm here," he tried reassuring placing his other hand on her cheek running his thumb up and down in tender strokes against her cheekbone.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked shivering and he started to panic.

"You got a fever," he answered pulling the covers off her and picking her up delicately in arms afraid that if he was too rough she'd break.

"What are you doing?" she probed tiredly bringing her arms around his neck.

"Taking you to sickbay so the Doctor can take a look at you," he responded in a soothing tone as he positioned her in his arms so that it was easier to carry her.

"I don't want to go to sickbay," she complained but he shook his head grinning a little knowing how badly she despised sickbay. He couldn't blame her for that though. He did too, but it was necessary.

"I don't really care. We're going. I have to know if somethings wrong with you," he denied in a 'don't argue with me' tone. She huffed but didn't complain about it any further. He sighed rubbing hid thumb against her waist in comforting strokes as he carried her out of her quarters and to sickbay.

* * *

"How is she?" Tom asked the Doctor while hovering worriedly over her on the other side of the bio bed and holding her hand. She had fallen asleep again on the way and he quickened his pace to sickbay when she did.

"She has a high fever, but it's not life threatening, so you can back off a little. I believe it's the result of her immune system getting used to the telekineses your child possess and stress from over working. As usual. Her body just can't handle both. I'm going to restrict her to light duty. Three or four days a week at the most," the Doctor diagnosed and remedied at the same time lowering his medical tricorder.

"She's not going to like that," Tom commented kissing the back of her hand.

"She has no choice. As chief medical officer, I outrank the Captain in health matters," the Doctor argued getting defensive and Tom couldn't help but smirk at him. Now that he knew she was going to be alright he could relax a little.

"Hey, I'm not complaining Doc. I happen to agree with you on this one. She's going to have a problem with it though. Just warning you," he defending himself looking down with relief at their patient.

"Thanks for the heads up Lieutenant, but I already knew she would," the Doctor sarcastically thanked picking up a hypo spray and Tom pulled her hair lightly aside so he could press it against her neck. "This should help lower the fever. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her progress. We'll have her feeling better in no time."

Tom was impressed with the Doctor's enthusiasm and watched him head back to his office smiling a bit .He found himself a chair, brought it to her bedside and sat down reclaiming the hand he had been holding.

The Doctor returned a few minutes later with his tricorder in hand and hovered it over her a minute before smiling and putting it away.

"Her temperatures returned to normal," he announced.

"Can I wake her?" he probed the need to talk to her overwhelming him.

"I don't see why not," the Doctor agreed staying close by.

Tom ignored him leaning over her in his chair wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of his hand. "Can you get me a wet rag?" he asked the Doctor who nodded and went to find the object requested and returned with a damp rag in hand.

"Here you go," he said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Tom thanked accepting the rag and pressing it gently to her forehead wiping away the sweat. Her hair was also damp from perspiring but she'll just have to wash it out when they get back to her quarters. "Kathryn." He shook her shoulder to try and get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned trying to push herself up in a sitting position.

"Take it easy," he coaxed lightly pushing her back down.

"I feel like I've been used as a punching bag," she complained lifting her hand to her forehead and rubbed it as if trying to ward off a headache.

"You're not far off. The telekineses your child possess was taking it's tole on your immune system. Combine that with overworking and you've got a recipe for disaster. I'm restricting you to light duty. Three or four days a week No buts. That's a Doctor's order, Captain. You've got to learn to take it easy. Especially now," he ordered holding up his hand to stop her from complaining. She clamped her mouth shut glaring up at him, but nodded.

"On a lighter note. Would you like to know what sex your baby is?" he probed puckering up a bit. She turned her attention to Tom, who only wanted to know if she did and nodded his approval. She looked back at the Doctor and nodded.

He smiled before bringing over the twenty fourths century version of an ultrasound and pressed the flat of the paddle on her abdomen. And thanks to the miracle breakthroughs of technology, she didn't have to lift up her nightgown. They stared in awe as a picture of a about a three month old fetus appeared on the monitor. "Congratulations Captain...Lieutenant! It's a girl," he announced.

"Told you so," Tom said looking smug bending down to give her a light feather kiss on the cheek.

"You did," she simply responded still staring in awe at their baby on the monitor's screen.

"Hey there Nicole! Daddy can't wait to meet you," Tom expressed causing Kathryn and the Doctor to raise their eyebrows at him in an 'are you insane for talking to yourself' manner. He felt heat rise in his cheeks with a little embarrassment and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't wait either," Kathryn also expressed taking his hand and laying it flat on the bulge of her stomach. He was so happy in this moment that he felt his his heart would just burst from joy and what made it even more special was that he can feel how happy she was too like it was his own.

They were too busy gazing into each others big blue eyes with happiness that they didn't notice the Doctor slip away with a smile on his face into his office again to make a note of this 'happy' occasion in his log.

* * *

Meanwhile on a Kazon ship silently tracking Voyager's every move, a Kazon guard brought fourth a prised captive to Maje Culluh and Seska.

They had captured him trying to trace Voyager in a one man space craft their sensors picked up as Mulin, which surprised them a bit considering the Mulin never traveled alone. It was a well known fact to the Kazon not to mess with them or risk getting blown to pieces. It was a good thing for them that they were mostly a peaceful race and preferred to stay out of other races affairs. That was why they had left them alone for so long.

Yes, this captive was a prised prisoner indeed. It was the perfect opportunity to test their new weapon against them which would suppress their telekinetic abilities and so far the collar around his neck appeared to be working.

"Why would you risk your life for such a pathetic species?" Culluh probed glaring down at the prisoner.

"I had no choice. Please. You have to let me warn them," the prisoner pleaded causing the Maje to groan backing away a little.

"You are insistent. We detected Voyager around orbit of your planet a few months back. What did they want?"

The prisoner had the audacity to glare up at him and was back handed across the face for it.

"What did they want?" the Maje repeated in a 'you better not lie to me' tone.

"Dilithium for their warp core and some of our harvest. That's all we gave them and they were grateful. They are a peaceful race. Alone and far from home. Why won't you just leave them be?" the prisoner snapped getting back handed across the face again.

"It seems to me that you've developed feelings for these people. There's got to be a reason for this. What did they give you in return for the Dilithium and harvest?"

The prisoner avoided eye contact and Culluh nodded at his guard who nodded back and pulled the prisoner to his feet. The guard then lifted the mulin's hand and broke one of his fingers. The prisoner cried out sinking back down to the floor holding his hand in pain and tears spilling down his cheeks.

"If you think that's painful? It's nothing compared to what I will do to you if you don't tell me what I want to know. I'll ask you one last time. What did Janeway give you in return for the Dilithium and harvest?"

"A child," the prisoner's voice was so low that Culluh had to bend down to hear him.

"What did you say? Speak up so I can hear you," his voice was rough and demanding.

"A child," the prisoner repeated more loudly this time clenching his teeth in anger. An evil glint formed in Culluh's eye as he straightened back up and shared a knowing look with Seska, who looked as if she could give birth at any time.

"Have Jonas contact this friend of his and tell him that we no longer require his assistance," he ordered.

"Yes Maje," Seska obeyed with an evil smile and left. He watched her go before bending down so he could be face to face with their prisoner once again.

"You will tell me everything you know about this child."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** _**They really mean a lot to me! **_


	20. Outed

**A/N:**_**There is warning for Minor Sexual Content in this chapter. Nothing graphic. Just enough to leave for the imagination. Hope you all enjoy! And please leave a review if you do! Love reading them! **_

**Chapter Twenty:** Outed

Three days later, Kathryn blinked her eyes open and turned over in Tom's arms so she could watch his sleeping face a moment. She really should wake him up, so they could get ready for their duty shifts together on the bridge this morning, but he just looked so cute, she didn't have the heart to. She smiled carefully removing his arm from her waist and pulling herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for her morning shower.

"Computer, activate the sonic shower," she ordered slipping out of her nightgown and stepped inside picking up her shampoo bottle, poured a little bit of it in her palm and rubbed it together in her hands a bit before reaching up and gently massaging it in her scalp when a pair of arms slipped around her waist. She jumped, her eyes snapping open with surprise, but she relaxed a little when she felt the warmth of his chest pressing against her back..

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but you surprised me in the shower once. I just thought I'd return the favor," he apologized seductively in her ear moving her hair to one side. She felt his moist lips against her neck traveling downwards and then along her shoulder blade. She pressed her back more firmly against chest wanting to meld into him.

"Oh, you feel good! Don't let me go," she pleaded turning around in his arms so she could see his adorable blue eyes filled with passion for her. She could also feel his love and desire for her and hers for him becoming one and it was almost overwhelming.

"Never. I've worked too hard for you. And now that you're mine, I'm never letting you go," he assured lifting her up for a kiss sealing the promise. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck deepening it. How she could've tried pushing him away for so long she'll never know.

"If anyone else had put it like that, I would have been insulted, pushed them out of the shower and then told them to get lost and to kiss my ass, that I wasn't a trophy to be won. But I know it's just your way of saying you love me and so I'm letting you get away with it just this once," she warned dipping a kiss to the stubble of his chin before straightening back up so she could finish shampooing her hair.

"Let me." He lightly swatted her hands away and started massaging the shampoo in her hair and scalp for her. She closed her eyes letting him take care of her. '_He was amazing with his fingers.' _His hands left her hair briefly as he reached for the conditioner and began the same process over again. _'Yes, we'll definitely have to share showers from now on.' _

Once he was done with her, she insisted on returning the favor and told him to turn around. He grinned, his eyes lightening up with playfulness as he obeyed turning around. She lifted her hand and trailed her fingers down his back and kissed her way up his spine feeling him shiver the whole way. She could just imagine the look on his face: His eyes wide with surprise and then a grin indicating payback.

"Oh, you're bad!" She heard the 'I'm going to get you back for this' tone in his voice and grinned pecking a kiss to the base of his neck.

"I'm bad to the bone honey," she teased and giggled reaching for the shampoo again only to have her new boyfriend spin around, grab her shoulders and claim her mouth with his for a hungry yet passionate kiss full of love. He backed them up until her back was supported by the wall and she forgot about the shampoo letting it drop to the tile and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him just as hungrily back. He was really good at this. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than the man she loved with all her heart right here in her arms.

She thought she'd be alone through this journey and quite possibly the rest of her life. She had come to except it, but she hadn't reckoned with the constant persistence of, Thomas Eugene Paris. Honestly, the man knows no bounds, but she loved him for this. It's what made him unique. He wasn't just another subordinate who blindly follows orders. He spoke up when he felt she was in the wrong and most of the time she had let him get away with it when she wouldn't have anyone else and now she knows why. He was a challenge, and she loved a good challenge.

"You just can't shut up that brain of yours can you?" he probed pulling back a bit and cupping her chin his palm forcing her to look at him.

"I was just thinking how good it feels not to be alone anymore," she said touching his face and tracing his soothing skin with her fingers as if trying to sketch his handsome image in her mind so she'll always remember. He captured her hands in his and kissed her fingers before holding them against his heart.

"I can't promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to either of us or our child. But I can promise you that I will do everything I can to try and prevent it," he promised giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I know you will. I just...don't want to lose you. If anything ever happened to you, I don't think I could survive the loss." She sniffed trying to fight back the tears escaping her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb pulling her back for a hug and running the palm of his hand up and down her back in comforting strokes.

"I don't want to lose you either. Let's not think about it anymore okay. It's rather depressing, I'd much rather think about happy thoughts. Such as: Planning on a nursery." He puckered up at this and she smiled back, her mood improving slightly.

"We still have about five or so months to plan on one," she reminded remembering that that they were going to be late for their shifts if they didn't step on it. She picked the bottle back up and rushed through the routine with washing his hair for him.

"It's better to be prepared early rather then late isn't it?" he probed rinsing out what was left of the conditioner in his short hair.

"I suppose you're right. Your quarters or mine?"

"Your's is bigger."

* * *

They had been on the bridge four or so hours, when Kathryn felt her stomach rumble. Normally, she would've ignored her hunger and continue working with no regard about how it might effect her health, but she was eating for two now and she'd never hear the end of it from Tom or the Doctor if she skipped meals. Sighing, she told the Commander that he had the bridge before rising from her chair and made her way to the helm.

"Care for some lunch?" she asked Tom over his shoulder. He looked a little surprised by the invitation, but she understood why. Usually, he was the one who had to remind her to eat and invite her to join him.

Let's just say that she was turning a new leaf.

He nodded over his shoulder and handed control of the con to Ensign Samantha Wildmen, who looked as if she could pop at anytime and was also ordered on light duty. Janeway made a mental note to catch up with the Ensign when she got the opportunity. At least she wasn't alone in this and that she had someone who really understood what she was going through.

Tom tried to understand and he was there for her whenever she needed him, but he just wasn't the one carrying the baby. It wasn't his fault though.

She didn't know Samantha very well, but she had a feeling that she could easily get along with her. Maybe they could even become good friends. She sighed feeling a little sad that she didn't have very many friends aboard. She had learned to distant herself, but thanks to Tom constantly telling her that it was okay to have a life and be a Captain at the same time, she was starting to become more open with her crew.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Harry asked from ops as they neared the turbo lift. She looked over at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes and looked only at Tom, who looked back at her for an okay. She nodded her approval and he smiled like a little kid who's been separated from his best friend too long. It was so adorable she couldn't help but smile.

"The Queen says it's okay, so get your but over here," Tom called Harry over.

Kathryn didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered by Tom's praise. She felt bad enough for being the reason why he couldn't spend as much time with Harry as he normally would be without him having to remind her about it.

"I'm not a Queen," she snapped marching inside the lift and feeling them following closely behind her. She closed her eyes folding her arms against her chest and took a deep breath to try and control her temper.

Finally feeling under control, she opened her eyes to see Tom staring back at her with concern and Harry move out of the way trying to look anywhere but at them as if he he wanted to stay out of it from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, so you're not a Queen, but you're my Queen," he declared in a 'Please don't be mad at me' tone. He begged forgiveness with his eyes and she shook her head at herself for not being able to stay angry at him for very long. She lifted her fingers and combed them through his hair as her way of letting him know that she forgives him.

They locked eyes and he leaned in for a kiss when Harry cleared his throat and probed, "Uh...is anyone aware of the fact that I'm still in the lift?"

She completely forgot about Harry while getting lost in Tom's eyes and felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Sorry Ensign," she apologized pulling away from Tom who glared a bit at his friend for interrupting their almost kiss.

"It's okay. This is all very weird for me, so just try and keep the openly display of affections to a minimum while I'm around all right?" She nodded deciding to stay quite and let her mind wonder while letting them reconnect the rest of the way to the mess where they met up with B'Elanna, who stayed close by Harry as they made their way through the line with their trays and Tom gathering the food on both their plates.

The mess hall had gone silent and she could feel all eyes on them or more accurately her and she knew that she was being judged. It started to make her feel uncomfortable and she was beginning to wish that she hadn't agreed to invite Harry along, so they could've eaten in her quarter or Tom's even. Anywhere but here.

She could just imagine what they must be thinking.

_'I can't believe she's dating Tom Paris.' _

_'I think it's out of pity because she's carrying his baby.'_

_'I bet he's just using her.' _

As if sensing her mood swing, Tom stopped talking with Harry and B'Elanna and touched the small of her back affectionately. "Ignore them," he whispered in her ear picking up their trays and followed Harry and B'Elanna to a table in the far back over looking the stars. She followed after him trying to follow his advice but it wasn't working out very well and she was thinking of fleeing

He set down their trays and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thanks," she thanked sitting down and pulling her chair closer to the table as he sat down on the chair next to her.. She looked up and could see a Lieutenant and Ensign quickly look away over Harry's shoulder.

"I could threaten to poke all their eyes out if they don't stop staring if you want?" B'Elanna offered looking about ready to it anyway. She gave her a small smile for the support but shook her head.

"No. It's okay. They'll eventually get used to seeing us together. I'll just have to 'ignore them' until then. Thanks for the offer though," she turned down her offer looking over at Tom, who gave her a proud smile. She smiled back taking her own advice and started to pick at her food ignoring the onlookers.

* * *

Later that evening, Kathryn told Tom to go play with Harry while she tended to some, 'woman business.' He didn't need to be told twice and skipped merrily off singing, 'row row row your boat.' for some reason down the corridor. She suspected he was planning on taking Harry fishing on the holodeck. She raised an amused eyebrow after him shaking her head and then headed to Ensign Wildmen's quarters.

Once she arrived outside the Ensign's quarters, she hesitated a moment before raising her fingers and pressed the chime on the side of the door. They swooshed open a few seconds later relieving a surprised and heavily pregnant Samantha Wildmen on the other side.

"Captain? What an unexpected pleasure. Please come in," the Ensign invited moving aside to allow her entrance. She smiled gratefully and accepted the invitation. The Ensign ushered her inside and asked her to have a seat and offered a drink.

"I've got a terrible craving for coffee. But I will never hear the end of it if the Doctor finds out I even had a sip," she responded sitting down making herself comfortable and crossing her legs.

"I won't tell if you won't," the Ensign winked at her and turned around heading for the replicator. "Two cups of coffee...black," she ordered looking back at her with a knowing look in her eyes. She smiled back before letting her eyes wonder a second. Her quarters were rather small, but somehow she had made it comfortable and welcoming. Yes, she can so see herself getting along just fine with this woman.

"The Doctor can be a tad too sticked. He means well though," the Ensign said handing her the coffee and sitting down in the arm chair facing the couch trying to get comfortable. "I don't think one cup of coffee is going to kill you or the baby."

Kathryn smiled and nodded her agreement before raising the cup to her nose and inhaling the sweet aroma of coffee. She brought it to her lips then with the intention of savoring every sip. After all, she didn't know when she'd get another chance to sneak another cup.

"It's scary isn't it," the Ensign suddenly asked setting her coffee aside and leaning forward with her hand resting on the roundness of her abdomen. Kathryn only hoped that she'll carry her child as well as she carries hers.

"What?" she asked and the Ensign smiled.

"Knowing you're going to be a mother. That it'll change everything. I can only imagine what you're going through."

Kathryn sighed also setting her coffee aside and resting her hand on her abdomen which was becoming even more evident every day that she was carrying a child..

"I was scared at first, but Tom's been a great support and now I'm actually looking forward to it," she replied feeling tired all of the sudden.

"He's a good man," the Ensign compliment.

"Yes, he is," she agreed with all her heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**Feedback is always greatly appreciated!**_


	21. Outed Part Two

**A/N:**_** There is warning for mild swearing and sexual content in this chapter! Nothing too grapgic though. I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews! It's so good to know that people are really enjoying my story just as much as I am writing it! Once again, I love to read them, so please do review again if you are still enjoying it after this chapter!Lol!**_

**Chapter Twenty One: **Outed Part Two

"Thanks for the coffee! It's just the medicine I needed," Kathryn thanked exiting Ensign Wildmen's quarters and stepping out into the corridor.

"Anytime, just remember our deal and don't say anything to the Doctor about me supplying your addiction or he'll most likely confine us both to sickbay so he can keep an eye on us," Sam joked laughing. Her laugh was contagious and Kathryn couldn't help but laugh with her.

"We wouldn't want that now would we," she joked back folding her arms against her chest, but knew that she'd go stark raving mad if she had to be confined to sickbay.

"No we wouldn't," the Ensign agreed suddenly looking very tired and tried hiding a yawn behind her palm.

"Well, it's late. So I'm going to say goodbye for now and let you get some sleep. I should probably get some sleep myself," Kathryn sympathized starting to feel a little exhausted herself, but didn't yawn.

"Alright. Goodnight Captain. Say hello to Tom for me?" .

"Of course. Goodnight Ensign," Kathryn bid her new potential friend goodnight and continued on her way heading back to her quarters.

Kathryn had just entered her quarters and called for the lights when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't speak. She tried crying out and stiffined, but his voice prevented her from fighting back

"Don't fight me Captain. I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed to speak to you alone. If I let you go; will you promise to hear me out?" the intruder probed in her ear. Kathryn didn't trust him, but nodded. He let her go and she turned around to see one of the Maquis officers in a Starfleet uniform. She knew his name was Richard Jackson, but she didn't know much else about him other than that. He was tall, built like chakotay,dark haired and had green eyes. He was quite handsome, but by no means as good looking as her boyfriend Tom Paris.

"I'm listening, but I'm still going to call security when your done for breaking and entering," she warned folding her arms against her chest.

"Sounds fair," he sighed looking away for a moment as if gathering his thoughts.

"Well?" she probed and he returned his attention back at her looking as if he was thinking of running.

"You're in danger. You and the baby. I don't really care about you. But I'm not a heartless man and I don't think your baby should suffer for your sins. That's the only reason why I'm warning you."

"What are you talking about crewmen?" she probed getting agitated and was going to call security anyway if he didn't hurry up and explain himself.

"Seska knows about the baby."

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I already knew that."

Richard glared back at her.

"But I bet you didn't know that they knew about the mulin and that your child posses their telekinetic abilities?" he probed.

Kathryn's eyes widened in fear.

_'Oh no!'_

* * *

"You were going to spy on us?" Tom roared hovering threateningly over crewman Jackson, who was sitting down in the briefing room for his interrogation.

"Yes, but I was having second thoughts and Michael contacted me telling me they didn't my help anymore before I could actually do any spying."

Tom was about ready to punch the living daylights out of the man, but felt Kathryn touch his arm. He looked back at her shaking her head and telling him not do it with her eyes. He sighed, still pissed but tried to calm down backing off a little.

"Do you know what they're planning?" Kathryn asked taking Tom's place in front of their suspect.

"Only that they plan on taking our ship. How and when? I don't know," Richard defended himself.

"Why should we believe you?" Tom probed giving him 'your a dead man for messing with my family' glare.

"I'm not asking you to. I just don't want anything bad to happen to your child. Although it'd probably be better if it did; if he or she is going to be anything like either of you."

_'That's it._' Tom couldn't take the insults to his family anymore and pushed past Kathryn, swinging his arm back and letting him have it.

"TOM!" he heard Kathryn yell at him to stop, but he had too much adrenaline running through his system telling him to kill to stop now.

The only other two people in the room to witness the scene were Chakotay and Tuvok, the latter moved to intervene, but the Commander shook his head telling him to allow it. He knew Tom knew when enough was enough and so allowed him a good few punches in. Heck, if the man had insulted someone he cared about like that, he would've laid into him himself.

Tuvok looked hesitant but nodded and stepped back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Tell me what they're planning now," Tom demanded gripping him by the arms trying to squeeze the truth out of him and daring him with eyes to lie to him.

"I told you everything I know," the suspect seethed feeling his nose as if testing to see if it was broken.

Tom glared swinging his arm back for another good round of punches.

"Tom that's enough! I believe him" Kathryn stepped in front of him holding out her hands to stop him from getting himself into anymore trouble. His arm froze in mid awing and he could see the disappointment in her eyes and feeling it too made it worse.

The feeling coming from her tore at him and he nodded stepping back allowing her to take over again.

"Now, gentlemen. If we can all cool our heads? Let's talk defensive strategies."

* * *

After some time of planning defensive strategies, Tom walked side by side with Kathryn through the corridor heading back to 'his' quarters for the night. She hadn't said a word to him since they left the briefing room and he could still feel her disappointment in him radiating off of her in waves. It felt like she was slowly crushing his heart and he was finding it difficult to breath having her mad at him.

He wouldn't take back what he did though. The man deserved a good beating. He couldn't and wouldn't tolerate his family being insulted like that. He just regretted having her there to witness him at his worst. He could've picked a better time and place to blow off steam like he did back there.

"Look, I'm sorry okay!. The man insulted our daughter. He insulted us and I guess I just lost control," he tried to apologize. She froze and turned glaring at him clenching her fist at her sides in anger.

"You guess, you lost control? You did lose control," she hollered just as an ensign walked by giving them a 'what's going on' look before continuing on his way. Tom watched her watch the ensign pass before sighing and turn her attention back to him. He felt a pang in his heart at the look in her eyes. She was being the Captain now and he her pilot. He knew it would be best to play along even though it hurt like hell. "Lose control like that again and I won't hesitate to have Tuvok throw you in the brig. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered glaring at her.

"Good," she ended the reprimand and stomped ahead. He watched her from behind briefly, getting a good look at her amazing rear veiw, while trying to get his temper under control. He had to jog to keep up with her and once they entered his quarters, she spun around,wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his mouth down on hers for a mind blowing kiss.

She completely took him by surprise and he plunged his tongue in her throat pulling her more firmly against his body. She felt and tasted so good, like honey and strawberries and...is that coffee?_ 'Why the little sneak. She's just lucky I'm more understanding than the Doctor and wont give her hell for it...a warning to tell the Doctor should do it though.'_ he mentally chastised her grinning against her delicious lips.

"I thought you were mad at me?" he probed pulling back in need of air and resting his forehead against hers. She smiled hugging him gazing happily up into his.

"The Captain's mad at you. Kathryn's really quite proud you stuck up for our family."

He knew she meant it and sighed with relief.

"You really had me going you know. I thought you were about to give me the silent treatment for a minute there. I hate it when you do that," he said folding his arms against his chest

"I love you."

He didn't hear her though and kept rambling on, "I know this is still hard for you, but do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you get in one of your moods and try to ignore me? Well, I guess you do, but still..."

"Tom?" she tried getting his attention gripping his elbows a little. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I ah...what did you say?" he asked a little embarrassed for not paying attention to what she was saying and hoped she wasn't mad at him because of it.

"I love you Thomas Eugene Paris!"

She finally said it and Tom felt so happy and in love that he could fly. Feeling like Peter Pan did when Wendy kissed him in the book, only better, he smiled brightly lifting her up in his arms and spun her around like they do in the movies. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and it sounded like sweet music to his ears. He set her back down on her feet and pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss and he thought he saw her foot pop.

"Did I just see you pop your foot? I'm that good huh?" he probed letting his hand wonder down to the small of her back and guided her towards the couch where she sat down. He perched himself down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She was blushing madly now and it made her look so cute. He felt flushed himself and had no doubt that he wore the same expression.

"Yes you did and yes you are honey," she answered both his questions at the same time snuggling into him. He wrapped his other arm around her and helped her sit on his lap. He took out the bun letting her hair fall free and combed his fingers through the silky locks and twirling them a little.

"I really love your hair. I could play with it all day," he whispered playfully in her ear pulling her hair to one side of her neck and lightly tossing it over her shoulder. He started giving her a massage while sucking and nibbling on the other side of her neck grinning as her head lolled to the side her hair was on allowing him better access.

"Oh that feels good!"

He smiled removing his lips from her scruptious skin and whyspered knowingly in her ear, "My little coffee sneak."

She gasped and glared at him from over her shoulder.

"Tell the Doctor and I swear..."

He silenced her with a kiss.

While Kathryn and Tom continued doing unspeakable things here to each other, another pair somewhere else on the ship were also snuggled up together on Harry's couch. They haven't taken their relationship as far as kissing yet though. B'Elanna wanted to, but respected Harry's wishes, and so let him decide when the time was right even though it took all her will to stop herself from doing it anyway.

She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

They were currently planning a baby shower for the Captain and Tom. They have been working on it ever since the news spread that they were going to have a girl two days ago. But of course, because of Harry being Tom's best friend, they were two of the first to know.

They were also regretful that no one thought to plan one for Sam and decided to set the date for as soon as possible, so that the shower could be for her too. Harry really felt bad about it considering how far along she is.

"I can't stop thinking about how gorgeous their daughter is going to be," B'Elanna cooed hanging on Harry's arm and looking down at the pad 'that was their planner' in his hands. Harry looked up at her and getting lost in her eyes smiled knowingly.

"It will be nice having two little ones running around. I miss the sound of children playing back home along with a lot of other things," he agreed looking back down at their planner. B'Elanna took the pad out of his hands and set it on his coffee table forcing him to look at her. He could see she wanted him to kiss her in her eyes and sighed. He just didn't know if he was ready for that next step yet and decided on a compromise. He pulled her close for a hug and kissed her forehead resting the side of his head against hers.

"I know you want me to kiss you, but I'm just not ready yet. I need a little more time okay?" She groaned and Harry knew had disappointed her and felt a pang in his heart. He hated that hurtful look in her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the cheek trying to get her to forgive him. Patting her thigh, he rose from the couch and made his way to his clarinet wanting to let her know how he feels with music. He raised the instrument to his lips and played the song her wrote just for her.

B'Elanna listened intently to Harry play and smiled lovingly up at him from the couch. And because the melody was so soothing, she could feel the Klingon half of her calm down enough so that she finally felt at ease. She laid down down, resting her head in her arms and closed her eyes letting Harry's sweet music lull her to sleep.

Seeing that she was finally fast asleep, Harry went to his bedroom and returned with an over throw blanket spreading lovingly over her. He smoothed her hair and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams," he bid her goodnight with a smile straightening back up and headed back to his bedroom knowing that if he didn't get any sleep soon, he didn't think he'd be able to survive his shift on the bridge in the morning.

He had come to learn that B'Elanna was a night owl. It took him almost forever to get her to fall asleep, but to be fair, it wasn't entirely her fault. Thank goodness his clarinet did the trick and eventfully put her to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** _**They really mean a lot to me!**_


	22. The Baby Shower

**Chapter Twenty Two:**The Baby Shower

Tom slowly opened his eyes and gazed lovingly upon Kathryn's sleeping form besides him. He moved his hand from her waist to her growing belly and sighed with a feeling of content and completion. She was now four months pregnant which meant that they still had a good five months to go before their daughter is supposed to grace them with her presence. He was getting anxious to hold his first born and he didn't know how he was supposed to survive the wait. '_Hey there Nicole. It's daddy and boy am I going to spoil you rotten. Just don't tell your mother that,'_ he mentally said good morning to his unborn daughter.

"Good morning."

He returned his attention to his girlfriend's eyes that gazed tiredly yet adoringly back into his own and smiled back. "Good morning," he returned the greeting giving her an affectionate kiss on the lips before pulling back a little. "I don't want to get up."

"Me either," she agreed snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"It's a good thing we're both off today then," he reminded moving over her a bit, carefully, not wanting to risk hurting the baby and bent down to press his lips against hers. She dug her nails in his back deepening the kiss. He could've gone on forever kissing her, but the need of air forced them to separate. He pulled back taking a deep breath and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He couldn't help it and kissed her again.

"I could kiss you all day," he gloated pulling back again.

"I could let you," she groaned tugging his collar and forced his mouth back onto hers. He moaned licking her bottom lip with his tongue seeking entrance. She opened her mouth allowing him to seek her tongue with his and the dueling began.

"Oh my god!" she gasped pushing him back a little. Her eyes were wide with shock in them and he was afraid he had hurt her or the baby in some way.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized feeling like a jerk and pushed himself off her and back to his side of the bed.

"No Tom. You didn't do anything to hurt me," she tried assuring him smiling and her eyes were now sparkling. "It's just our daughter trying to say hello," she excitingly informed taking his hand and placing his palm on her growing belly.

His eyes cast downwards as he felt a little press against his palm and smiled back up at her using his other hand to wrap around the base of the back of her neck and pulled her lips back to his own.

"She's going to be one heck of a pilot when she's older. Just like her old man," he complimented hating to have to pull back again because of the lack of stupid oxygen.

"Old?" she questioned raising an amused eyebrow. He got lost in her adorable blue eyes for a second before chuckling and shook his head.

"Just a figure of speech of course. I've still got a good number of years left in me yet, I can assure you," he played along, but meant every word of it.

"That's a relief! Because if anyone's going to go first it's going to be me."

She giggled, but what she said hit too close to home for him and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He gulped wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug and felt tears pricking his eyes with the thought of her dying.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

He could feel she was worried about him now and sighed smoothing her hair while resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Nothing babe. Forget about it okay," he tried avoiding answering the question, but knew that she wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Honey?" he heard the concern in her tone and closed his eyes as she pushed him away still holding him at arms length. "I can't stand it when you're upset. Please tell me what's bothering you?" He sighed.

"I just don't want to talk about this anymore okay," he snapped, but sighed when he saw a look of hurt in her eyes. She seemed to catch on then though and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes capturing her hand and played with those fingers.

"Okay. What else should we talk about then?"

He leaned in closer breathing in her scent of strawberries and pulled her in for a brief kiss. "How about we try not talking for awhile and just feel," he said laying her back down and hovering slightly over her again and proceeded to show her once again just how much she meant to him.

It was around lunch time when the mess hall began to fill with people and gifts for Sam and the Captain's baby's shower that Harry and B'Elanna had planned.

"Okay everyone get ready, They should be here any minute," B'Elanna instructed everyone to gather around each other and to be silent. She then returned to her place by Harry's side in front of everyone else and held onto his arm.

The doors swooshed open and in walked the three expected guests' of honor.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at the same time and B'Elanna made her way in front of the stunned looking Sam and Kathryn in front of grinning Tom with each arm wrapped around their shoulders.

B'Elanna smiled at him then and led the two expectant mothers' to be away from a still grinning father to be to their seats in front of the presents. She tossed another smile back at Tom and Harry as they followed after them while everyone else looked on with amusement.

"You all didn't have to do this," Kathryn said sitting down in her chair making herself comfortable.

"What she really means is that she's grateful to all of you for doing this," Tom filled in for her resting his hands on her shoulders from behind. She glared up at him from over her shoulder telling him to shut it with her eyes before turning her attention to Sam sitting in the other chair besides her.

"He's getting quite impossible. I mean really," she joked causing everyone else to laugh.

"You know it's only because I love you," he defending himself kissing her cheek.

"**Awe,**" Kathryn heard some of her crew awing at them and blushed looking down at her lap while folding her hands together on her stomach feeling their daughter kick again and smiled suddenly feeling playful.

"I think he's sweet," Sam too awed and Kathryn's smile widened looking back at her.

"He's a pest. Never gives me a moment's peace"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I think I've been pretty accommodating to your mood swings actually," he tried defending himself again earning some supporting nods from some of the other men in the mess that were taking his side.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have mood swings, so there," she retorted sticking her tongue out up at him this time. He gasped and she laughed looking back at the crowd.

"Hey it's not all my fault."

She sighed, he had a point, but she still wasn't going to let him win this round in front her own crew.

"Maybe not, but I still prefer to blame you."

"That's it mis, 'I always have to be right even though that's the lamest excuse of a come back I've ever heard '. No back rub for you tonight," he threatened squeezing her shoulders a bit, but not enough to cause her any discomfort and kissed the top of her head.

Another round of awes and laughs followed and Kathryn's eye's fell letting him beat her this time, but promised herself to get back at him later for it. She turned back to Sam again, who was hiding her laughter at them behind her hand and shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Tom on this one Captain," the Ensign said lowering her hand and Kathryn glared at her a little.

"Hey, who's friend are you? I was hoping at least you would back me up," Kathryn teased raising her eyebrow in a 'you traitor' manner causing the Ensign to laugh some more not bothering to try and hide it this time.

"If it makes you feel any better Captain, I happen to agree with you. Tom is a major pest. Do me a favor and keep him out of engineering a few days for me. He's constantly asking me how things are going like he's afraid if I turn my back on the warp core for one second it'll explode or something. I swear if I have to put up with him one more day, I'll reach in his throat and yank out his vocal cords with my bare hands, " B'Elanna joined in the banter, but was glaring at her boyfriend looking like she meant it causing her to also raise her eyebrow up at him for an explanation.

"First of all, it's only once a day. And second of all, when did we start playing 'let's gang up on Tom?" he asked looking around for back up.

"I see the 'overly protective father' role has already set in," Chakotay stepped in clapping him on the back. Kathryn watched her boyfriend glare at the Commander before looking towards Harry for help, who shook his head wrapping an arm around B'Elanna's shoulders.

"Traitor," he mock seethed folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright everyone it's time for cake," Neelix beamed proceeding to cut the delicious looking chocolate fudge cake into slices. Everyone started eagerly lining up for their piece of pie only have the Telaxian hold up his hands to stop them and shake his head. "Not so fast there over eagers'. The mothers' to be get their share first," he insisted nodding to Kes, who nodded back and gathered two plates with the desert before making her way around the counter and in front of Kathryn and Sam holding the plates out to them.

"Thanks," Kathryn and Sam both thanked at the same time excepting the plates of desert. Kes smiled and then her way back to Neelix to help him pass out the rest of the pieces of cake to the others.

"Has she kicked yet?" Harry asked Kathryn who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, for the first time this morning actually," she answered feeding a bite of her cake to Tom, who was leaning over her shoulder for some.

"How was it?" Chakotay probed taking a bite of his cake as well.

"It was, interesting" she responded not knowing how else to describe the incredible experience handing Tom the fork who insisted on feeding her this time. He grinned looking mischievous and made his way around her chair so that he was now standing before her and lowered himself a bit so that his eyes were leveled with hers.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise," he teased hovering the fork with the delicious looking chocolate cake on it in front of her.

"I already know what the surprise is, so I really don't see the point in closing my eyes, but I will open my mouth, but only because that cake looks delicious," she denied opening her mouth awaiting her desert.

"Spoil sport," he playfully chastised feeding her the cake. He slowly removed the fork from her mouth before leaning forward and capturing that irresistible mouth with his sharing the cake with her. She smiled against his lips cupping his face in her hands and kissed him more passionately completely forgetting about their audience.

When she pulled back, she gasped realizing where they were and looked around only to discover that everyone else was busy doing their own thing and that they weren't the center of attention right then. She sighed with relief and looked back at Tom, who smiled knowingly.

"You see, know one cares. And even if they do there's not a damn thing they can do about it," he whispered in her ear handing her back the utensil and smoothed her hair before pulling back and straightening back up making his way around her chair to be in back of her again.

She turned her attention back to Sam only to discover that she wasn't in her chair anymore. She was now standing by the counter and was talking with the Commander, who said something to make her laugh and she raised her eyebrow at them.

"I think he's interested," Tom observed giving her shoulders a little massage.

"Me too," she agreed with a slight smile. "Although I must point out that she's married," she pointed out looking up at Tom again from over her shoulder.

"I think he knows that, but I also don't think that will stop him from at least trying," Tom argued smiling down at her like he was up to something and she shook her head at him.

"That's assuming we're even right about him being interested in her," she cautioned.

"Like I said before, 'Spoil sport," he chastised again just as B'Elanna used the old fashioned glass and spoon approach to get everyones attention.

"Alright everyone. It's time for the presents," she announced making her way over to the table picking up her and Harry's presents and handed Sam's hers just as Chakotay helped her sit back down in her chair. She thanked him and then thanked B'Elanna before opening her gift. She smiled pulling out an adorable blue outfit and of course, everyone awed as she held it up for show.

"Here you are Captain, Harry's just dying to see your expression," B'Elanna continued handing the Captain her boxed gift.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Kathryn thanked looking down at her gift moving her hands to untie the bow when it just untied and unwrapped itself. There were gasps and she looked up to see everyone staring at her as if she's grown two heads and she panicked.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed setting the box aside and pushed herself out of the chair and headed out the exit.

Tom apologized to everyone about this before fallowing quickly after her and caught up with her in the corridor.

"The Doctor said this was going to happen eventually," he tried comforting getting her to slow down a bit and look at him.

"I know, I know. Okay, I reacted poorly, but it just startled me and I couldn't handle them staring at me like I've grown two heads," she explained frustratingly stomping her feet .

He sighed stopping her and pulled her in for a hug to try and get her to calm down knowing that her stressing out over this wasn't good for the baby.

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was pretty cool."

"You would." She laughed pulling away from him and folded her arms across her chest raising her eyebrow a bit . "Think they'll forgive me?" she probed leaning into him again letting him wrap and arm around her shoulders holding her close as they headed back to his quarters.

"I've no doubt they will babe," he tried to assure kissing on top of the head.

"I hope so."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! And**_ **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**They really mean a lot to me!**_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **


	23. Keep Holding On

**A/N: **_Sadly no reviews for the last chapter, but I understand. It was the night before Christmas that I posted it after all. Maybe I'll have better luck with this one? *Grins evilly* _

**Chapter Twenty Three: **Keep Holding On

Tom watched Kathryn pace the bridge with a smile tugging her lips as they waited for news on the delivery of Samantha Wildmen's baby from the Doctor. He was getting impatient and shook his head at himself. If he was this nervous and anxious about a child that wasn't even his; how bad will he be when his own daughter decides to grace them with her presence in just two months time? "Ah...this is ridiculous! How long does it take to deliver a baby?" he pouted leaning back in his chair folding his against his chest.

"As long as it takes, Mr. Paris," Kathryn playfully answered quirking her eyebrows at him. He bit his bottom lip and could see Chakotay make a face and smirk from the corner of his eye and was tempted hit the man.

"Indeed. During the birth of our third child. My wife was in labor for approximately ninety six hours," Tuvok joins in the conversation.

"Four days?" Harry complained raising his eyebrows unbelievingly at the Vulcan.

"I have learned that pregnancy and patience go hand in hand," Tuvok simply replied raising his eyebrow towards Tom. .

'_Yeah, that's easy for a Vulcan to say'_, Tom was tempted to retort as he lifted his hand and lightly pressed it against Kathryn's now heavily rounded tummy.

"You know, I didn't expect to be this nervous. It's not even my child," Chakotay jumped in, voicing Tom's earlier thoughts.

"In a way this child belongs to all of us," Kathryn said giving Tom's shoulder a supporting squeeze and he smiled watching her return to her chair and sat down placing a hand on her tummy. He feels nothing but pride in that moment and listened intently as she continued, "It is the first baby born on Voyager. I'm just not sure if we should be welcoming it on board or apologizing." She looked back to him then and he could tell she wasn't just talking about Sam's baby, but their own as well.

"Captain?" Chakotay asked before he could.

"Well, Voyager isn't much of a nursery. And the Delta Quadrant isn't much of a playground," she answered shifting her weight a little in her chair. Chakotay smiled a twinkle lighting his eye.

"My people have a saying Captain, "Home is wherever you happen to be."

Kathryn gave the Commander a smile for the encouragement and then turned her attention back to Tom, who couldn't have agreed with the commander more. Here he had the most perfect girlfriend a guy like him could ask for and a daughter along the way. Voyager was his home now, his family and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Doctor to the bridge," nothing more needed to be said because the cries of a newborn and the Doctor making cooing sounds could be heard through the intercom which sounded odd to Tom. '_Who knew that the Doctor had a soft spot for kids?' _There were smiles all around, his Kathryn's being the brightest.

"Understood Doctor. Bridge out," Kathryn ended the communications link and pushed herself up from her chair. "You have the bridge Commander. I have to go and welcome our newest crew member aboard."

"Aye Captain."

Kathryn smiled down at him before making her way over to the helm and placed her hand on Tom's shoulder, who couldn't take his eyes off her. She was positively glowing.

"Care to join me and see what us expecting parents should expect?" she probed still smiling, her eyes filled with joy.

He nodded enthusiastically and handed over control of the con to a fellow officer and followed her inside the lift.

"Should we do what we talked about then?" he probed letting his hand wonder affectionately to the small of her back, once the doors to the lift had swooshed closed in front of them.

"Yes, I ..." she never got to finish her reply because it was then that something shook the ship and she fell protectively holding her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Tom frantically asked helping her up. She nodded and opened her mouth about to try and reassure him, but the ship shook again only more roughly this time causing the lights to go out and the emergency lights to take over.

"Janeway to the Bridge," Kathryn tries contacted the bridge, but receives only silence.

"The communications system must've been damaged," he suggested after trying to contact the bridge himself. He then turned around and tried manually forcing the doors open but they wouldn't budge. The ship rocked again and he stumbled back as the lift began falling.

"THE LIFTS FALLING! Tom try holding onto something," Kathryn ordered and he grabbed a hold of her forcing them to the floor pinning her underneath him trying not to hurt the baby at the same time. He could feel her fear and held her trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you." He gazed down into her fearful, but trying to hide it blue eyes and kissed her trying to get her mind of the fearful fact that they were falling and falling fast.

They hit the bottom and Tom wasn't able to hold onto Kathryn tight enough and flew back hitting his head against the bulkhead and cried out as he slid to the floor. He forced his aching head up and could see Kathryn, who had been thrown against the bulkhead in front of him laying on the floor and holding her stomach.

"Kathryn," he cried crawling his way over to her and holding her hand between both of his. He can feel her pain mix with his own and it was killing him not knowing if she was going to be alright. He rubbed his other thumb lightly back and fourth on her forehead. She grimaced opening her eyes and cries out startling him.

"Oh no! This can't be happening. Not now. Tom help me," she cried tightening her hand around his and tears spilling out of her eyes as she forces them to look up at him.

"Kathryn, tell me whats wrong," he pleaded hating to see her cry.

"I think I just felt a contraction." she gasped tightening her hold on her abdomen. "Oh yeah, it a contraction all right." Tom blinked before realizing what was happening here and shakes his head in denial.

"No, you can't be going into labor now. The Doctor said you need at least another four weeks," he argued beginning to panic.

"I know. But like or not, our baby's coming now," she ended the argument taking a deep breath beginning the breathing procedures she had been practicing with the Doctor.

"I love you," he expressed tenderly kissing her sweaty forehead just as the turbo lift doors swoosh open and two Kazon burst through lifting their firearms at them. Tom instinctively reached for his phaser, but he's shot and falls unconscious next to Kathryn.

"NO, TOM! " she cried reaching for him just as another contraction hit and she feels helpless as one of the Kazon's pick him up and carried him away while the other one kneelt down next to her and looks her over with hatred in his eyes, but she's in too much pain to do anything other than glare at him. "You tell Cullah that he won't get away with this. My crew will fight back," she seethed biting her tongue not wanting to cry out in front of this beast.

"They haven't so far my dear Captain Janeway. Cullah was right. You and your crew are so pathetic without the Mulin to protect you," he nastily retorted lifting their version of a communicator to his lips. "This is Narrin. I have their Captain. She's giving birth, so I will be taking her to their sickbay. Maybe having Seska be there would be somewhat comforting for her. It's the least we could do, considering we were forced to put her mate down." Kathryn blinked back her tears hearing that and told herself that he was lying and that Tom was just stunned and wasn't dead.

"I don't want that woman anywhere near me or my baby," she growled, but the Kazon just ignored her

"Good work Narrin. Seska will meet you there shortly," she heard Cullah's voice on the other end and narrowed her eyes as the Kazon holding her captive picked her up but she was too weak to fight back. She hated not knowing what was happening with her crew and she just ached for Tom's comfort, but right now her baby was her main priority and so she tried ignoring what happening around her and focused on making sure their daughter was safely delivered.

_**'Tom, honey, if you can hear me? Know our baby's going to be alright. I'll make sure of it,'**_ she vowed trying to use their telepathy to contact him hoping he'd respond.

_**'"Babe are you alright? Tell me if they're hurting you? I need to know and please don't lie to me,' **_she heard him and sighed with relief that he was alive and was for the most part seemed alright, but she felt sad depressed at the same time that she would be losing him soon.

_**'They're not hurting me Tom. They're taking me to sickbay,'**_ Another contraction came and she cried out feeling their link fading. _**'Do me a favor, tell the crew it was an honor to serve with them for me?' **_She could feel his anger and frustration then and couldn't stop the tears from falling as they neared sickbay.

'_**Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Don't let them beat you. Do you hear me, Kathryn?' **_She heard him, but it was faint and it was getting harder to maintain the link.

"Tom, I love you. Never forget," she sobbed not knowing that she had ended the link out loud and saw the Kazon who had been carrying her look down at her like she had gone mad, but said nothing as they entered sickbay.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait! But I do hope this chapter makes up for it a little?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really mean a lot to me!


	24. The Darkness & the Light

**A/N:** I won't blame anyone for not wanting to read this story further after reading this chapter. And sorry it's so short, I just don't have a lot of time for writing at the moment. But I try to do what I can.

**Chapter Twenty Four: **The Darkness and the Light

_'Tom, I love you! Never forget,__**'**_ her voice faded into the distance.

"KATHRYN" Tom cried getting to his feet and made his over to the Kazon who had brought him to the cargo bay with the rest of the bridge crew.

"My mates giving birth. She needs me. Please, you have to let me go to her," he pleaded holding his fist at his sides preparing to fight his way out of here if he needed to.

"Get back with others," the Kazon shouted pushing him back. Tom narrowed his eyes and swung his fist knocking the Kazon to the floor, who he pushed himself up raising his weapon at him.

"Thats enough Tom! Sit down before you get yourself killed. What good will you be to the Captain then?" Chakotay tried calming him down pulling him away from the very angry looking guard and forcing him to sit.

He sighed hating to admit it, but the Commander was right and he tried getting himself under control. He just couldn't feel her anymore and it was making him uneasy. Was she holding back or did something happen. He hated not knowing. He should be with her and he hoped that she had at least had the Doctor helping her so she that wasn't completely alone.

* * *

"PUSH CAPTAIN!" the Doctor yelled worried about how much blood she was losing. This was happening way too fast. She was becoming weak and he feared that he could lose them both if she didn't give birth soon.

"I'M TRYING!" Kathryn cried pushing and the Doctor sighed getting irritated with the Kazon guards standing next to him and glared over his shoulder at Seska.

"Could you please tell your body guards to back off a little? They are making my patient uncomfortable. She is in no condition to pose much of a threat, I assure you," he snapped. She seemed reluctant, but nodded to her guards and they stepped back with her. "Thank you!"

"Doctor, please don't let them hurt my baby."

The Doctor gulped blinking his eyes that if he were human would be filled with tears by now. "I promise. NOW PUSH!"

She pushed with all her might.

"I see the head. Just a few more big ones Kathryn PUSH!" he urged and a few more pushes later a tiny baby girl fell into his arms crying and he smiled down at her in relief that she was breathing normally and for the most part seemed alright.

"Our baby's just fine Kathryn. Premature, but fine. See." He lifted the baby up for the mother to see, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Captain? No." He held the baby in one arm not willing to hand her over to one of their enemies while hovering his tricorder over her with his free one. He shook his head dropping the tricorder and held the baby close."Don't worry little one. I'll take care of you."

"Right you will Doctor. She's your responsibility now. If anything happens to that child. We will permanently delete your program." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the woman as she made her exit, her body guards shortly following behind her. He placed the baby in an incubator and with a heavy heart, if he had heart then covered the mother with a sheet and went to his office to write up a birth certificate and make a report of the Captain's time of death in his log.

* * *

"A fitting end, to a people who will not willingly share their technology. Don't you agree Commander?" Cullah sneered at Chakotay who glared back. Cullah then turned to Tom, who had put up the most fight when he came to after being stunned. "Your Captain and mate is dead. Don't worry. We will take good care of your child." Tom growled lunching himself at the Maje, but Chakotay and Harry held him back not wanting to get himself killed.

Once the Kazon had began moving back to the ship, Chakotay took charge. "All right people. I know this is going to be hard, but we have to move on. It's what the Captain would've wanted us to do. We'll spread into teams. Look for food, shelter and water. Also anything that could be used as a tool or a weapon. Alpha team with me," he ordered walking ahead.

"Beta team," Harry took charge of one

"Delta team with me," Neelix took charge of another.

Chakotay looked back to see the crew spreading apart from each other, except for Tom, who remained where he stood wrapping his arms around himself as if protecting himself from a cold wind. He sighed,making his way back to the broken hearted man and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tom?"

"Just give me a minute .I'll catch up with you."

"I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone right now," the Commander objected.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tom yelled in his face pushing him hard on the ground then ran off.

"LIEUTENANT!" he called after him as Tuvok helped him to his feet.

"I will bring him back," the Vulcan volunteered, but Chakotay shook his head holding him back.

"No. Let him go." Tuvok looked hesitant but nodded and stepped back. Chakotay watched the running away figure for a few more seconds before turning around and heading back to the rest of his team with Tuvok

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: I wasn't planning on killing Kathryn when I started writing this story. I really wasn't, but maybe I'll find a way to bring her back later on for a happy ending. Maybe...I'm a sucker for agnsty stories.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. The Show Must Go On

**A/N: **_**Yay! I finally achieved 100 reviews for a story. Thank you all so much for all your support! And in return, you'll find a little surprise in this chapter! **_

**Chapter Twenty Five: **The Show Must Go On

Tom found a hill of rocks. Not that there was much else around. This place was practically a dessert . _'Maybe the intense heat will kill me and my misery will end,' _he silently hoped climbing to the top watching his ship, their ship lift up and take off, slowly disappearing into the distance, taking his heart with it. He felt like a complete failure. He promised he'd protect them, but he couldn't and now Kathryn was dead and his daughter was in the hands of people who would most like treat her like a slave. He couldn't stand the thought and fell to his knees sobbing until he was exhausted and just felt so tired and worn out. He was alone now and had no reason to keep on going.

He laid on his back wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. It's my fault your dead," he said hoping she's hear him somehow. .

_**"Keep your chin up honey. Everything is going to be fine."**_

He wished that he could believe the voice he missed so much, but knew it wasn't real and let the darkness consume him.

"Tom. Tom wake up." He groaned at the voice and slapped away the hand that was feeling his forehead and slowly opened his eyes seeing Harry hovering worriedly over him.

"Harry," he said trying to push himself up, but just felt so weak and fell back down.

"Hey, take it easy," Harry urged laying a comforting hand on his arm. His head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I don't feel so good," he informed Harry who eyes filled with even more concern.

"I know. You have a fever. But without a medical tricorder, I can't tell for sure how bad it is."

Tom sighed averting his eyes from Harry's.

"Tom, I just wanted to say how..."

"Don't Harry. I know what you're going to say. And you know what? I don't need nor want the reminder. Especially from a whiny, head in the clouds and royal pain in my ass kid like you." The hurt in Harry's eyes almost made him apologize. Almost.

"You don't mean that. You're sick Tom. And you need help."

Tom narrowed his eyes. Harry just wasn't getting that all he wanted was to be left alone.

"I don't need any help. What I need is for you to get your face out of mine and let me grieve in peace," he growled through clenched teeth.

"How dare you talk to your best friend like that when all he's trying to do is help you," B'Elanna seethed jumping in, defending Harry who stood up and tried to calm her down.

"B'Elanna, don't. It's okay. He's not himself. "

She gave him a look which made him back off a little.

"No its not okay Harry. I know you're hurting Tom. We all are. But that's no reason for you to be a jerk," she shouted stomping her foot.

"You think your hurting? You have no idea what I'm going through. So just leave me the hell alone," Tom yelled back.

"Oh we'll leave you alone. I have no idea why Harry ever considered you his friend in the first place or what the Captain ever saw in you." What she said stung. And what made it hurt worse was that she was right. He didn't deserve Harry's friendship or Kathryn's love. He was a failure in life. Just as his father once told him he would be. He's lost everything that made life worth living. And all he wanted to do right now was crawl in a hole and die.

"B'Elanna," Neelix also tried getting her to calm down.

"Neelix is right B'Elanna. That's enough," Chakotay warned stepping in to intervene and hunched down besides Tom.

"Tom, I know this hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But you know that she wouldn't want you to be grieving by yourself. She'd want you to be remembering the good times with us," he stated and Tom sighed giving up, but he didn't give him a reply, just rolled over and ignored them, going numb. He heard Chakotay sigh and felt him give his shoulder a comforting squeeze before standing and moving away.

* * *

On Voyager, Kathryn found herself in a void. She was floating. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked squinting, for it was too bright. There was a figure approaching her, but it was cast in shadow, so she couldn't see who it was. She had a feeling she knew him though because the voice calling her to him sounded familiar.

"Rise again, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager," the voice said getting louder and the brightness began to fade

* * *

The Doctor was checking up on the newest arrival occasionally playing with her adorable tiny fingers and telling her about her parents. He couldn't believe how much he missed the crew, his friends. And it hasn't even been a day. He even missed Tom Paris. And he'd never thought he'd miss the annoying Lieutenant so much. But whom he missed most of all was Janeway, who gave him the freedom to become more than just the sum of his programming. And Kes, who gave him the confidence to believe that he could be in the first place. He missed them both. .

"Your mother was an amazing woman. The best. Yes she was," he cooed down at the gurgling infant wrapping her tiny hand around one of his fingers and he smiled continuing. "And you look just like her too. But I'm sure you'll take more after your father. Daddy's little girl is what they say. Your dad and me haven't always gotten along, but he was a good man."

Suddenly, a hand squeezed his shoulder and he jumped, spinning around and his mouth fell open, stunned.

"Cap...Captain?" He couldn't believe it. She was dead. His tricorder readings clearly showed the evidence of that

"In the flesh," she teased lightly pushing him aside and leaned over the incubator smiling as she gazed lovingly and adoringly down at her daughter. While she was reuniting with her newborn, he grabbed his medical tricorder and ran it over her to be sure she was real. She was and he didn't know what to think. She had literally come back from the dead. But what made this even more of a mystery, was that his readings showed no evidence that she ever had a baby and that she was in perfect health, if not better.

"But how?" he asked still not able to believe it.

"I don't know," she answered seeming to know what he was really asking . She reached down and carefully picked up her baby cradling her gently in her arms. The Doctor was warmed and perked right up at the scene. "But I just have this feeling that the Mulin might have had something to do with it."

"Well, whosoever is responsible for this miracle. I'd love to give them a great big hug. But I suppose you'll have to do." He could fight against the urge no longer and embraced both mother and daughter welcoming her back.

"Whoa, its good to see you too Doctor!"

He smiled pulling back still keeping her at arms length.

"You really are a sight for sore eyes."

She smiled carefully placing the sleeping baby back in the incubator and kissed her forehead straightening back up facing him.

"Now, what are we going to do about the Kazon? Any suggestions?" she probed.

"I'm a Doctor. Not a defensive strategist," he clarified.

She glared a bit and he sighed "Sorry. Its in my programming. I'm more than willing to help in any way I can to retake our ship and rescue the crew," he assured smiling and reclaimed her shoulders. "It really is good to have you back." She opened her mouth about to reply when the doors swooshed open and they spun around to see crewman Jackson step in. The Doctor instinctively tried hiding her behind himself, but it was too late. The crewman's eyes widen unbelievingly when they landed on her, but he didn't ask any questions.

"Consider yourselves lucky that its just me. I want to help," he offered.

"Help with what crewman?" Janeway asked pushing passed the Doctor and folded her arms against her chest also narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

"I want to help retake the ship and kick some Kazon but."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!** _**I love them! **_


	26. Back Where We Belong

**Chapter Twenty Six: **Back Where We Belong

"So tell me crewman. How is it exactly that you happen to avoid being put off the ship with the rest of the crew?" Janeway probed as they made their way to engineering through the gefrees tubes.

"I managed to get them to let me stay aboard on the grounds that I was willing to help them take Voyager," he simply answered not looking her way. Janeway could tell all ready that he wasn't one for small talk, which was fine with her. She didn't like him much anyway.

"Oh," she said looking ahead until they finally came to their destination and paused.

"I'll go first. Kill as many of them as I can. And then you fallow. Try not to get yourself killed," he sneered.

Janeway glowered wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. "And you try to do the same, Crewman."

Jackson rolled his eyes before reaching for his phaser and kicked open the hatch. She watched him fall through shooting as many of them as he could along the way before landing on his feet. In the end, there were two left which she managed to take down.

"Computer, secure engineering. Authorization code Janeway pie 110," she ordered turning towards Jackson who looked impressed. "Best to take precautions." she said moving to the console that overrides control of the con on the bridge so that they could control it from here. .

"I'm starting to see what it is that Tom Paris sees in you Captain. Too bad your waisting time with a loser like him when you could be having the time of your life with me," he said coming too close for comfort behind her causing her to shiver a bit.

"I beg your pardon? And I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance crewman," she seethed. _'How dare he call Tom a loser when he's the loser here.' _The crewman glared back capturing her face in his hands and forced his mouth upon hers. She gasped and pushed him away. "I'm warning you crewman. You will keep your distance."

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Then who will help you take back the ship? The Doctor?"

_'God! Could he be anymore arrogant? _

"I'd rather take my chances with him than with you," she said raising her phaser when all the sudden the ship shook and the ambassadors wife suddenly appeared out thin air looking pissed. She waved her hand at Jackson sending him flying backwards until his head connected with the bulkhead then fell unconscious to the floor. She looked over at the woman in relief. She never thought she'd be so happy to see these people again and went to greet her.

"Captain Janeway. We apologize for not being able to come to your aid sooner," the woman apologized.

"Apology accepted. Better late then never," she accepted the apology smiling. Mina smiled back.

* * *

Maje Cullah was beyond furious as he glared at the two Mulin ships on the view screen. There was no way they could go up against two of them and so the only option was to abandon ship. An option he despised, but felt was necessary. How is it they knew when these humans were in trouble? He swore to take revenge on these people and soon.

"Maje we have to leave," Seska interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at her.

"We were so close. We almost had everything. Our child would have had everything, he could've wanted," he said laying his hand on her heavily rounded tummy.

"Its not over Maje," she tried assuring and he gave her a look that was as close to love as he could manage and nodded standing up and then ordered everyone to abandon ship.

* * *

Back on the planet, Tom was feeling much better. He could feel her again. It was faint, but she was there and he just knew that everything was going to be alright. He felt so alone and miserable when he couldn't feel her and he never wanted to feel that way again. He made his way over to Harry and B'Elnna outside wanting to apologize for his rude behavior earlier.

"Harry, B'Elanna, I...just wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. Forgive me?" He held his hand out to Harry, who was trying to stay mad, but failed miserable and shook his hand pulling him in for a hug and then pulled back giving him a look over.

"Its good to see you're doing better."

Tom smiled a little turning his attention to B'Elanna offering her his hand also, but she just glared at him and walked away. He should have known that she wouldn't have forgiven him so easily.

"I'll talk to her. But first, I need to know how you're doing?"

Tom smiled, "I'm doing great actually. She so close now."

Harry looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Who's close?"

"Kathryn. I can feel her again Harry. She's not dead. And she's coming back for us," he expressed looking at the sky.

"Are you sure that's not just wishful thinking on your part and that your not in denial," Harry probed worriedly and Tom glared a bit.

"I think I'd know the difference by now," he retorted.

"LOOK," someone shouted standing and pointing in the distance. They spun around and Tom grinned at the stunned and open mouthed expression on Harry's face.

"I told you so."

* * *

Kathryn beamed as the doors to sickbay swooshed open and Tom entered in a hurry. "Kathryn!" he cried running to her and gathered her in his arms. "I was so scared. They told us you were dead."

"I was dead, but the Mulin brought me back," she informed pulling away and combed her fingers lovingly through his hair as if she hadn't done so in years. He smiled back cupping her face and pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away. "Come and meat our daughter," she said pulled back again and taking both of his hands in hers led him over to the incubator the Doctor was hovering over playing with the infant hovering the light from his medical tricorder back and fourth like a raddle.

"Doctor," she said urging him to move aside so that father and daughter had a chance to bond. The Doctor straightened up looking bashful and nodded moving to the incubator that held Sam's baby with the mother near by and started playing with her instead. She shook her head in amusement at him before returning her attention back to Tom, who was leaning over the incubator carefully observing their daughter and reached down picking her up. He cradled her gently in his smiling down at her.

"She beautiful. Just like her mother," he awed closing the space between them lowering his lips down on hers for a kiss. She smiled against them wrapping her arms around his waist and didn't care who was watching. She loved this man and never wanted to be separated from him again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

PLEASE REVIEW! They really mean a lot!


	27. Deception

**Chapter Twenty Seven: **Deception

Tom was awakened by his baby's crying and sighed pushing himself out of bed trying to be careful not to wake Kathryn and walked over to the crib in the nursery. He picked her up cradling her in his arms and she instantly settled down. He replicated a bottle and made his way into the living room where he perched himself down in the arm rest and began feeding her. "Is that better?" he asked and she blinked in response. He smiled leaning back in the chair thinking life couldn't get any better than this, when he felt hands on his shoulders and looked up at Kathryn smiling face hovering over him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked walking around the chair and sat on the couch.

"Because you need your rest. You just had a baby yesterday," he answered carefully adjusting the baby in his arms in a more comfortable position.

"The Doctor says I'm in perfect health," she argued, but Tom isn't so sure. He wants her to be. But one doesn't have a baby and then show no evidence of it.

"I know, but don't you find that odd."

"What? That I'm in perfect health?"

Tom shook his head.

"No. Not that. I'm glad you're healthy. I just mean...don't you find it odd that you show no signs of ever having a baby?" The question had been weighing heavily on his mind and he finally had to ask it.

"Yes," she answered her eyes wondering to their little miracle. "But lets keep in mind that she's not a natural born. She was created in a lab. So to speak."

"What do you mean?" He didn't like where this conversation was going and he was sorry that he brought it up.

"I mean... who knows what the Mulin are capable of? They did bring me back from the dead. Maybe that in itself had something to with it." He sighed wanting to change the subject. He didn't care if the precious girl in his arms wasn't natural. To them she was and that's all that mattered.

"Kathryn. I'm going to offer up my quarters to Sam today. But, only if you want me to," he changed the subject watching her reaction carefully. They had been talking about this a lot the past week and was going to do it before the Kazon attacked.

She smiled nodding.

"I still think its a great idea! I'm sure she'd love the extra space for Naomi. And besides, you practically live here now anyway."

He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Then its settled. Today, is moving day."

* * *

When morning actually came, Kathryn and Tom were called to the briefing room by Chakotay at the request of the Mulin Captain.

After getting Neelix to babysit, they made their to there and was greeted by him with the head scientist by his side, who looked regretful. Kathryn didn't like her expression and had a bad feeling about this.

"Captain Janeway. We have come for what is rightfully ours and will be taking the child back with us."

"Like hell you are," Tom snapped before she could and she had to hold him back as she looked questioningly at Mina.

"I'm sorry Captain. I didn't know our government was going to do this," she begged forgiveness. Kathryn turned away trying to control her outrage by this request and glared at her counterpart.

"The answers no. She'd always be considered the outsider on your planet. She's human and this is where she belongs," she argued sitting down in an attempt to calm herself down. With her own anger and Tom's mixed together it was all she could do to stop herself from punching the man.

"She's also part Mulin. Our people need her more than you do."

"You might have been able to give up your children so easily when you had them, but we can't," Tom accused looking about ready to kill the Captain and so was Chakotay.

"Our children are precious to us. Even more so to their parents. It feels like a part of us is missing without them," the Commander backed them up.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," the Captain ended the conversation waving his hand.

"Captain no!" Mina cried standing trying to stop him, but they disappeared along with Kathryn and Tom

After watching his people disappear, the Commander rose in alarm from his chair and pushed himself away from the table. He called for a red alert as he marched onto the bridge when the Mulin ship hit them with a torpedo of some kind that disabled their warp core so that they were stuck in space. .

_"Neelix to the bridge, baby Nicole has just disappeared."_

Chakotay shared a look with Tuvok and was about to reply when the view screen lit up with the Captain of the Mulin ship staring back at him.

"Your people are with us now. Our word of honor. No harm will ever come to them." The commander glared back stepping closer to the view screen.

"Harm has already come to them," he argued.

"Maybe so. But they will eventually learn to enjoy themselves on our planet for they are considered gods among my people and will have everything they need or want." The Captain then cut transmission and the Commander let loose an angry breath he had been holding. He was determined to get them back.

* * *

On one of the Mulin ships, they were in what appeared to be quarters and Kathryn was holding Nicole close while Tom was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

She didn't how long they had been here but it felt like forever and his pacing was starting to get on her nerves. "Tom sit down. You're giving me a head ache," she finally snapped. He paused looking down at her and sighed perching himself next to them on the couch.

"Sorry. I just don't handle captivity very well," he apologized wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled his family close. She snuggled into him already feeling guilty about snapping at him.

"I know., I'm sorry for snapping at you," she apologized back and he responded by giving her forehead a swift kiss.

"It's okay." He smiled down at her, his eyes wondering to their daughter and did the same to her. "I love you! Both of you." She smiled kissing him when the doors suddenly swooshed open and the Captain accompanied by a guard stepped in. They stood and Tom stepped in front of Kathryn who glared at his back a little, but didn't object knowing he was just being overly protective father.

"How do you like your quarters? They are the biggest on the ship," he asked stepping closer to them.

"We've seen better," Tom sarcastically replied.

"I'm sure you have," the Captain said looking past him at Kathryn and Tom was tempted to punch the man.

"I suggest you make yourselves comfortable. You are going to be with us a long time. Perhaps you would like a change of cloths? You will find them on the bed in your bedroom. You are gods to my people and you will be treated like such."

"We don't want to be gods. We want to be returned to Voyager?" Tom refused.

"Request denied. We will be returning to Mulin shortly. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable in the mean time. Oh and its hot on our planet this time of year, so I recommend you change." With that the Captain left them alone. Nicole started to fuss and Kathryn sat back down rocking her gently in her arms.

"Everything is going to fine sweetie. Calm down for mommy," she tried getting her to calm down and felt Tom sit next to her wrapping his arms around them.

"Whatever happens. At least we'll be together."

She gave him a small smile for the comfort and nodded in agreement, leaning her forehead against his as they gazed lovingly down at their daughter, who stopped fussing so much and wrapped her tiny hand around one of Tom's fingers.

**Finished! For now...**

**A/N:**I've decided to continue this story in a sequel. And hope you've enjoyed it so far!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really mean a lot! Thanks for reading!


	28. Epilogue

**A/N:** _**Hey all! This seems to have become my most popular story. And I could not for the life of me think of a good sequel to the way the last chapter ended, so here's an Epilogue. Thank you all so much for the kind feedback and I hope for more! **_

**Epilogue**

Kathryn and Tom were still gazing fondly down at their daughter when suddenly Mina appeared in a blue flash in front of them. They jumped back, startled. Nicole started fussing and crying again. "Don't you people know how to knock?" Tom hissed and winced at the look of disapproval Kathryn threw at him.

"Tom," Kathryn berated handing him Nicole as she stood up to walk up to her friend.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath, rocking Nicole back and fourth in his arms to try and get her to calm down again.

"I really didn't know our government was going to do this. And I ask your forgiveness?"

Kathryn didn't know much about her new friend, but she could see in her eyes that was telling the truth and nodded, "You have it. We don't blame you at all."

Mina looked very relieved and gave her a bright smile before frowning as she looked down at Tom and the baby. "She is beautiful."

Tom managed to give her a small smile at this and then returned his attention to his slightly calmer daughter, "She is isn't she?"

"Take care of yourselves. And again, I'm very sorry you had to go through all this. Get as far away from here as fast as you can. I can only hold them off for so long."

"What are you..." Kathryn started questioning moving closer to her, but Mina quickly waved her hand and they disappeared in their own flash of blue, then suddenly reappearing on Voyagers bridge.

"CAPTAIN!" Tuvok actually sounded and looked surprised as he and the entire bridge crew turned their way looking just as stunned as the vulcan.

Kathryn instantly remembered Mina's words and waved him off, "No time to explain Tuvok," she said returning to the Captain's chair and sat down accordingly while Tom returned to the helm adjusting Nicole in one arm.

"You heard the lady Tom. Get us out of here. Warp nine. And don't stop until we absolutely have to"

"Aye Captain," Tom agreed stepping on it while Kathryn ordered Harry to keep an eye on the Mulin ship, which seemed to have stopped dead in space.

"Captain, I don't understand how you and Tom...?" Chakotay began to question, but she cut him off.

"A friend helped us out," she answered. He seemed to understand then and refrained from asking any more questions. She was going to miss Mina and wished she could've gotten to know the scientist better.

To Chakotay, this was further proof that miracles can happen when you least expect them. He was glad they were back and safe. Voyager wouldn't be the same without Janeway...or Tom. Not that he would've given up so easily. He would've fought to the bitter end to get them back. And he knew he'd have the crews support.

Later that day, when it seemed they were in the clear. At least for the time being. Kathryn and Tom were carrying Nicole as they made their way to Ensign Wildmen's quarters and buzzed the doorbell.

Samantha answered it a few seconds later and gave them a smile as she ushered them inside motioning for the to keep the noise level down. "Can I get you guys anything?" the ensign probed making her way in front of them.

"No thanks. We won't be here that long," Kathryn said noticing the relief on her friends face. She raised a curious eyebrow, a facial expression she had picked up from Tuvok.

"Samantha, I finally managed to...Captain?" Chakotay started saying as he exited the nursery, but stopped short and stood there blushing in mild embarrassment. Kathryn thought it was kinda a cute. Tom thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing.

"Told you so."

Kathryn elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

"Hey, I'm trying to hold a baby here."

Kathryn snorted returning her attention to Chakotay. "At ease Commander. We're all off duty here." Chakotay relaxed then and made his way over to stand next to Samantha. _'Cute pair,' _she couldn't help but think.

Tom enthusiastically agreed and was grinning like an idiot at them.

"Do you find something amusing, Paris?" Chakotay probed folding his arms against his chest. Tom shook his head deciding it would be best to hold his tongue before looking back at Samantha.

"Well...anyway...back to why we're here. Um, Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to have my quarters?"

Both Samantha and Chakotay gaped at him before Samantha actually squealed and threw her arms around Tom trying to be careful with the baby in his arms and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before pulling back. "I...I don't know what to say. Thank you! Does this mean you guys are moving in together?"

Now it was Kathryn's turn to blush while Tom still grinned like an idiot.

"It sure does." He then gave Kathryn a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her face to redden even more. "She's still a little uncomfortable with me expressing my love for her in front of the crew," the new daddy couldn't help but tease.

"THOMAS UGENE PARIS!"

At the same time in engineering, Harry crept up behind B'Elanna before giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Hey there beautiful."

She smiled and spun around leaning back against the railing guarding the warp core.

"Not here Starfleet. We're still on duty."

Harry sighed but understood and settled for kissing her on the forehead before pulling back. "What is it you need?" she asked straightening back up.

Harry grinned like an idiot.

"I need a girlfriend?"

_'To hell with duty,'_ B'Elanna threw appearances to the wind as she bracketed Harry's face in her hands and pulled him in for a heart pounding kiss.

She was never going to let this one get away.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Feedback is greatly appreciated! **_


End file.
